I've Waited For So Long
by sy210
Summary: AU. Brittany is a law student, determined to help her sister Quinn to support their family. What happens when Santana comes along? -This is a stupid summary. BRITTANA possible FABERRY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new story for everyone. I would like to thank you if you read my other story, Hidden Thoughts. ^_^**

**Anyway, this story is based on my favorite childhood story and of course i've put my own twist in it. I don't know much about law but i'll do my best. Read on please.**

**DISCLAIMER: everything is not mine, except for my brain. :D**

* * *

><p>My name is Brittany S. Pierce. I'm in my final year in law school and I can't be more excited to graduate. This has been my life long dream, too pursue law. To bring justice to people who are deprived of it. I haven't thought of anything else in my 23 years of living and nothing can ever distract me for achieving my dream.<p>

"Hey sis, wait for me before you start dinner later okay?"

That's my younger brother, Nick. He's a good guy, but he's mind still works like a kid. He's still in high school. I know his on his way to maturity but maybe a girl would make the process faster someday.

"Britt! Nick! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

And that's my older sister Quinn. She is the best sister anyone could ask for. I love her with all my heart. She's the most important person in my life and I would do anything for her as she did for me and my brother. I can't even begin to explain how I'm grateful that she's my sister. She took care of me and my brother when our parents died. I don't know how but she managed to support us by herself and even make us go to school. Of course, I had my scholarship so I can take some weight off of her shoulders. And that's why I can't afford to get distracted.

"So, are you excited for your first day of your last semester?" asked my sister, while she's shoving bacon to her mouth.

"I guess, I can't wait to graduate so all you have to do is sit here while I take care of our beautiful family.", I said as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Well, good for me then! Did you hear that Nick? You are a witness that your sister said that." Quinn said playfully. Nick just nodded his head since his mouth is stuffed with food.

We finished breakfast really late because of the rare chat we just had. It's seldom that we're complete inside the house because Quinn is always out, leaves early, then arrives past midnight, which usually means that Nick and I had already gone to bed. Since my sister is so busy all the time, she gave me the duty to see to it that Nick goes to school so I always drop him off, even though I don't have a car. Luckily, his school is on the way to my university but still, it is time consuming.

I arrived at school late, like always. I saw some people from my class heading out already. It turns out the professor was absent. It took me forever to know that piece of information since no one in their right mind would talk to me. I really don't have that many friends, because after school, I always head out early to study more. I'm not a fan of hanging out and going to some club partying like normal people, which cost me losing friends. You may say that I'm a nerd and I won't get offended, because I really am. I accept that about myself, even though no one would except for Quinn and Nick.

I head out to the photocopying section of the university as I always do every day last semester. The photocopy girl and I might have bonded a little, and she's the only one I could call friend in this university. Her name is Tina and she's really a funny person. She's Asian and that's totally cool for me. She knows more stuff about me than other people so I guess she's closer to being my best friend.

"Hey Brittany! You're here already? It's the first day! Don't tell me you've been to the library and you'll make me photocopy some stuff. You know, there's this thing called internet now." Tina jokingly stated as I placed some books on the desk in front of her.

"No. I just visited you. And I don't believe in the internet. Books are more reliable and informative. Why are you complaining? Won't you get some profit if I needed your services?" I said with a smile on my face. It's refreshing to talk to someone other than Nick and Quinn like I did over the past weeks.

"True but please, can you work on your social life a little? I'm starting to think that my life is better than yours even though I'm just a photocopy girl." I can hear a pity tone on her voice. I know she feels bad for me.

"Please, I don't a need a social life." I muttered, half irritated. "Social life is for people who have friends, and I don't. You're the only decent person I talk to."

"Right, if you don't want friends, then you should probably get yourself a boyfriend instead." I rolled my eyes and Tina didn't miss it. "You're hot Britt! Don't tell me no one has asked you out before!"

"Well, there are some but I hate that they only like me for my looks so I rejected them." I think I made my point because Tina didn't have a comeback for my statement.

Looks are not really important to me. When I was younger I wore this huge brace on my face. Bigger than what Katy Perry was wearing on her Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) video. Plus a thick pair of glasses, like what she had but worse. So I always got picked on by bullies and I was called nicknames that my fingers wouldn't suffice to count. That's why I avoid people and I don't know how to socialize. When I turned 18, I got rid of the braces and Quinn got me eyes "lazered" when I was 20, so now I look pretty decent than before. I don't consider myself hot at all. I hate being objectified.

"So why are you really here? Don't you have a class?" Tina looked through the books I put on the table.

"The professor was out. I don't really understand though. Why would he be absent like on the first day? That's so unprofessional." I didn't hide the irritation on my voice. That's the only class I have today so my money was wasted going here.

"Is your teacher that old guy?" Tina asked, and I nodded. "I think he is why?"

"Well, I heard that he's absent today because he's trying to book someone to be a guest speaker for your class. You know.. that famous lawyer?" I can see Tina's face scrunched up trying to remember the name. "What famous lawyer?" I really have no idea what she's talking about.

"I can't remember. Anyway, yeah, I also heard that anytime this week that lawyer will be here." Maybe a guest speaker for our class isn't a bad idea. I'm looking forward to it. An actual lawyer to make a speech on how awesome it is to be one, I'm so excited! "Well, I better head home. I will prepare for this guest speaker. I don't want to be left out when he asks some questions." I can see the disbelief on Tina's face. "Your disease is incurable Britt. Right, see you tomorrow!" I picked up my books and left the university.

* * *

><p>It's one of those mornings again that the three of us are complete while having breakfast. Nick is eating, Quinn is reading the newspaper, and I am watching TV. Being a soon to be lawyer, I have to be updated in the world of politics. We were having a nice breakfast when the news ruined it for us.<p>

The television showed a woman walking from the airport, while camera men and news crew gathered around her trying to get a glimpse of the tanned girl.

"Attorney Santana Lopez arrived earlier this morning, victorious from the most watched trial case of the year involving a horrendous homicide of a teenage girl. The 27 year old lawyer struggled at the first days of trial but –"

All of our eyes were glued to the now blackened television. Quinn placed down the remote control beside me as she said calmly, "Both of you, up. You'll be late."

"Quinn, are you—" I said with a concerned tone in my voice. "Yes Britt. Just go okay?"

I couldn't help but stare at my sister as I walked through the door. I saw her wearing those sad eyes again, like 10 years ago. I hate seeing my sister like that. And I especially hate the person who caused it.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I wear these stupid heels today?<em> I said to myself as I practically run through the hallway to get to class. Then I heard a snap. _Crap! My heels are broken! Damn it!_ Clearly it wasn't my day. I proceeded to the classroom thinking I wouldn't need my shoes anyway when I get inside the classroom. So I decided to go on foot.

As I was nearing the classroom, I could hear a faint voice emitting from it. And I realized it wasn't from my professor. _Great. I think the guest speaker is here._ My instincts tell me that I should just ditch the class, but my nerd self told me that I couldn't miss this opportunity, so I mustered up my courage and got ready for any humiliation. Coz I know lawyers don't give a shit to anyone and they don't back down.

My classroom has two doors, one near the teacher and one directed at the back of the class. I decided to take the back door and I opened it quietly. As I was sneaking in, a voice stopped me.

"If this class were a trial court then your case would be dismissed, miss."

My nerves rooted me on the spot. I was done for. I looked at the person who spoke and I couldn't believe who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>I made it short since it's a trial.. lol.. so please tell me what you think and if this story is worth reading.. if not i'll delete it and write another story. XD<strong>

**Thank you! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey! i'm back for chapter 2 since i told myself if i got 6 reviews, i'd continue this but i got 10! that's amazing.. :)**

**thank you guys! i'm so happy :) Thank you for the story alerts too!**

**I'm not a law student but i did my best. i hope i gave justice to this. So i'm sorry if you're a law student or a lawyer reading this. if i got something wrong. don't bash, sue, or kill me please? _**

**replies at the end!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I PROMISE!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I stood there at the back of the classroom. I couldn't look away, like I was glued on that position. She's also staring back at me curiously with fierce brown eyes. I know what color her eyes were because I saw them once up close. I can tell that there's a shocked expression on my face. I wasn't ready to see her. My heart is beating wildly and I can't think straight. It seemed like forever that we held each other's gaze.<p>

"Would you care to join us miss? Because if not, you are free to leave. I hate being interrupted as much as I hate tardy people. And does being barefoot pass your dress code? What kind of law student are you?" She said with an authority in her voice. I haven't moved yet from my position and I saw that she's getting impatient. Once I heard the sarcasm in her voice, I came back to my senses. All the hatred I feel for this person consumed me like wildfire. How dare her? I have to make a comeback.

"My apologies, Attorney Lopez. If I'd known you were arriving here today, I could've worn a gown with matching stilettos to suit your preference. I know how much you like girls that wear them." I said with a disgusted note in my voice. She stared at me and I glared back at her and believe me, if glaring could kill, I could've committed a murder right there.

Surprisingly, she ignored me and turned her attention back to the class. I took that as an opening to go to my seat since I could feel the heaviness of the thick books in my arms.

"As I was saying before a certain late comer interrupted me, there have been plenty of cases won over via technicality." When I heard what she was talking about, I dropped by my heavy books to the floor causing a loud thud making Atty. Lopez and my classmates' heads turn at me. I can feel anger burning inside me. I couldn't help myself. I stood up and said challengingly, "So are you saying that it is okay to win a case in that way Attorney Santana Lopez?"

She stared at me bewildered. Obviously she didn't anticipate my question. I can see her uneasiness. She shrugged it off, chose to ignore my question, and continued the discussion. "Technicality. For example, when your opponent failed to meet the deadlines for a certain hearing, or a given circumstance that the opponent forgot to file the needed documents—"

I've had enough. I stood up again and said, "If that's your argument, then you've defeated the purpose of due process! If a guilty person won a case because a great lawyer like you can manipulate the law just like that, where is justice? I pity the poor people who have been raped, or massacred—"

"Due process is served! It's the damn lawyer's fault for negligence!" She cut me off, I can see the sudden rise of temper inside her. I'm not going to submit to you Santana.

"Mere technicality should not defeat the substantial ends of justice." I said calmly. Proud of what I said.

"Woah!" She said with amusement with her voice. She's now smiling at me. But I know that smile meant something else. "Are you sure you haven't graduated yet? So, can you tell me miss, what is your idea of justice?" I'm super pissed now; I can no longer contain myself. I don't care what happens anymore.

"If you're going to ask a student that question Atty Lopez, I strongly think that you shouldn't be standing there in front of us and teach us law." I sat down as if I've made my point.

"Due process protects the law. So a criminal can win a case, as long as his trial undergoes the right process, then yes, the system is protected and justice is served." She finished the statement smirking at me, like she won the argument. I'm not done yet Santana.

"There is a higher moral order we follow being humans, and that Atty. Lopez, is what the law protects." Suddenly, my classmates started clapping. I swear I forgot that there are other people in the room besides the two of us.

Santana's reaction is unreadable, but I know deep inside her, she's wondering how I, a mere law student, can defeat her in an argument. She approached me in my seat; I can sense she's enraged. But I was caught off guard when she said, "Tell me, what did you eat for breakfast and you're reacting that way?" She laughed and my classmates joined her. "You're scary! But you're cute when you're angry." I felt my cheeks burn in my pale skin, I know it's probably red by now. I shot her with the best death glare I can muster. How can a person be so infuriating?

I grabbed my books and headed for the front door. I heard her say, "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?" I stopped in my tracks and turn back to look at her. She approached me and I noticed that I'm slightly taller than her. I smiled at her sarcastically, "Sorry, as far as I know, this class is only up to 11. It's already 11:30. I'll be late for my next class." And with that I continued walking towards the door.

I didn't notice that I am shaking with anger until I collapse to the nearest wall. I leaned on it for support while my thoughts and heart were still racing on what took place inside the classroom. I took a few moments to rest but I decided to head out after seeing my classmates filing out of the said room. I can't afford to see Santana Lopez again after that heated argument.

* * *

><p>I can't remember how I got home. The day passed by in a blur. I still can't take off my mind from the encounter I had with Santana Lopez. I found Nick sitting at the dinner table. My face seemed to be emitting a panicked expression because of what Nick said,<p>

"What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." He's now staring intently at me waiting for an answer.

"I saw her today. She's the guest speaker in my class." My voice shook with the confession.

"Who are you talking about?" Nick looks confused more than ever.

"Santana, or should I say, Attorney Santana Lopez." The anger in my voice is evident. But I got angrier when Nick said, "So what?" I went hysterical. "So what? Are you hearing yourself? Nick! She's the reason why Quinn is like this! I can't forgive her for what she did to our sister!"

Nick gave me an amused look. I know he still wouldn't understand. "This is not supposed to happen." I continued. "We see her on television, we read about her in the newspapers, but she isn't supposed to be back in our lives."

"Then if you don't like her, then don't make friends with her. Don't talk to her. That simple." He confidently announced. "Nick, you don't get it." I said, calmly this time. "I was there when she left Quinn. At first I didn't understand why she's so upset that Santana left her. I didn't understand the pain she's going through. She cried every night Nick. I saw how she changed. She used to tell me how great it is to be in love. But now, I don't think she ever loved again after what happened to her, and it's all because of Santana." Nick averted his gaze somewhere else. I know he's uncomfortable with this discussion but I still continued.

"It pained me to see our sister like that, and I hated Santana for causing all that. And now that I am older, I fully understood what had happened all those years ago and my hatred for Santana grew even more. That's why we can't afford to let her in our lives right now. I don't want to see Quinn hurt ever again. I won't let it happen."

* * *

><p>After my next class that morning, I visited Tina again at the photocopying station near the library. It's like my daily routine. I'm always there when I have free time, or at the library.<p>

"Hey Brittany! What's up?" Tina greeted me with enthusiasm, too much enthusiasm.

"What's up with you? You look unusually happy." There's an amused tone in my voice. Though Tina's image is a quiet photocopy girl, she lets loose when she's with me. She's hyper most of the time and I know that this morning's conversation will not be an exemption.

"To answer your question, yes, I am happy! But not just happy, I'm ecstatic!" She announced jumping happily while clapping her hands. By now I should be weirded out but I'm so used to Tina being this way. I admit it makes me feel good too. "Okaaay~ so why are you ecstatic?" I tried copying her voice.

"I just saw Santana Lopez pass by here awhile ago!" She squealed in delight. I looked at her confused and disgusted. "What? You like her?"

"What's not to like? She's rich, she's hot, she's young, she's intelligent, and most of all she's so gorgeous!" Tina went into the dreamy state just like that. But I'm not interested. "How could you possibly like her Tina? She's cocky, arrogant, and most of all she defends criminals! How could that person sleep at night when she lets criminals loose? Don't get me started on that murder case she just won last week. I was totally repulsed! Really, tell me how could she live with herself?"

"Maybe she needs me to live with her. What do you think?" My face scrunched up more in Tina's answer. "Tina, please! I didn't know you play for the other team!" I was sure Tina is straight.

"I don't play for any team. But right now, I play for Santana's team!" Tina said playfully. "She has an upcoming case doesn't she? Will you watch her in action?"

"Yes, I'll go with my org. Why?" I know what Tina's motives are. "Can I come? Please?" See, I knew she's gonna ask that. "Hmmm.. I don't know Tina."

"Please, please Britt? I just want to see her again! She's so perfect and—"

"Ugh! See you Tina. I still have a class."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, I went to the bookstore near the university. Today is the release of one of my favorite author's books and I can't wait to get my hands on it.<p>

I approached a sales person and I asked him where the books are located. He gladly directed me to it. There's only one copy left. This is my lucky day.

As I reached out to take the book, another hand flashed to my view and grabbed the item the same time as me. I looked at the face of my aggressor and cursed inward. I lost my grip and it ended in her hands.

"So, it's you again. Why is it that wherever I go I see you? Are you stalking me?" Santana Lopez said while flashing a flirtatious smile at me.

"Excuse me, I'm not stalking you. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to be in the same place as you or breathe the same air as you. And I believe I'm the first one to spot that book. So can you give it to me now, please?" Nothing beats a sweet sarcasm note in my voice.

"Well aren't you feisty? But I'm sorry I won't let go of this book. It's the only one left and the writer happens to be my favorite so how about you let go." Her flirtatious smile hasn't disappeared yet. It's annoying to look at.

"You're rich, right? Why don't you just migrate somewhere else then buy this book there? So I would peacefully sleep at night knowing that I won't see you again." I can tell my comment was too much because I spotted a look of hurt in her face but it disappeared quickly.

"Look, what's your problem? Why are you so angry with me?" She asked with pure curiosity. But of course I won't answer that. I don't want her to know who I am, so I decided to change the topic.

"Are you going to let go of that or not? It's getting late and I really have to go home." I said impatiently. I held out my hand so she can give it to me, but instead she held it up in her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd take this." If I could strangle her right there, I would do it.

"Hey babe! I found you! Ready to go?" A blonde girl approached us looking like a lost child in a bookstore. I can tell she's her date. The nerve of this woman. I really hate her.

"Yeah sure, let's go pay for this at the counter." Suddenly, Santana's phone rang making her give the book to the blonde. Santana turned her back at us to answer her phone leaving me with the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany! Are you Santana's friend?" I couldn't be more irritated hearing her say that I'm that woman's friend. But it gave me an idea.

"Why, yes I am. I met her at the university. She got me that book actually because we haven't seen each other in a while. I said no, but she insisted paying for it. Now that she's distracted, I'll just have to pay for it myself." I held out my hand and Tiffany put the book on it. "Tell her I said thanks, okay?" I said smiling sweetly. She nodded and I made my way to the cashier.

I am near the door and before I stepped out of the store, I looked back at Santana who's also looking at me with bemused eyes. I held the book up so she can see it, stuck my tongue out and put a teasing expression on my face. I smiled at myself, proud that I won again.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Let me know okay? :*<strong>

**Review please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Jac Lag<strong> I'm not giving away anything though you're right somewhere. lol.. i hope you still enjoyed this story though! XD

**DarknessRules558** Here is chapter 2 for you! ^^

**TheweirdEmma** hahaha! thanks! yup i'll continue! :)

**kezza89** i'm carrying it on! hahaha XD

**Gleekelle** don't worry i won't i hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

**Danni8x10** Thank you! i hope this chapter is as great as chapter 1..

**Verena R** aww thanks! :D

**adryrules99** yey! i'm glad you liked it ^^

**Karina** No actually, Quinn is Brittany's sister. LOL as in the Quinn Fabray but her last name here is Pierce. They don't go to school together because Quinn doesn't go to school. And yes, i'm pretty tired of Brittany being dumb all the time.. LOL

**Darkwingedperson** there are some quintanna here but i'm sorry, i can't make them move in together! you'll know why soon! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! thanks you guys for the reviews! i didn't expect it.. unfortunately i can't reply coz it's like 4AM now.. i have to sleep.. but i just downloaded the Glee 3D Movie Soundtrack and i'm having EARGASM!**

**OMYGOD I SWEAR..! just wow! i can't wait to watch the movie~~!**

* * *

><p>"She's so despicable!" I lashed out while flailing my arms and pacing back and forth in our kitchen. Nick watched me with weirded eyes. He's doing his homework at the dinner table. I know I'm bugging him but who else would I talk to?<p>

"Sis, could you just stop it? Let it go okay? You got your book didn't you?" He obviously wanted for me to shut my trap but I keep going anyway.

"I know! But—"

"I'm home!" My rant was cut short when I heard Quinn's voice. Before I know it, she's at my side already. "What are you guys talking about? And what's up with you Britt? I can hear your loud voice from the door." She sweetly said to me. I can't tell her about seeing Santana. I just can't.

Nick was about to speak when I shot him with warning look. I guess he understood what I was trying to tell him since he said, "Sis, Brittany was just complaining about some guy she met at the bookstore earlier. They fought over the last book in stock so you know how she is." I gave Nick a weak smile.

Quinn turned her head from Nick to me. "Who won? Did you get your book?" I lift the book from the table and Quinn gave me a satisfied smile. "That's my girl." She kissed me in my cheek and I felt proud of myself because of her gesture. Now I really can't tell her that I saw Santana again. She'll never know.

* * *

><p>My last class just ended and I am heading home as usual. I hurriedly make my way down the stairs when I felt someone was following me. I stopped at my tracks and turned around.<p>

"Hi!" I looked up and was greeted by a smiling Santana.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want from me?" I began walking again and she still hasn't left my side. "Nothing. I just want to talk to you." She said breathing heavy. I can tell she's been chasing me around for some time now. But no way was I going to stop.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I am really annoyed now, she won't leave me alone!

I felt her hand snake in my arm. She clung to me like a jellyfish. I fought her off but she wouldn't budge. "Let go of me!" I can't use my other arm to defend myself because I'm carrying my thick heavy books. If I could just whack her with these things I bet she will lose her grip on me.

"Not until you tell me your name!" I can't believe how manner less this person is! How was she raised? She's not only arrogant and cocky, she's also has poor etiquette!

"What? Why would I tell you my name?" We stopped walking now and I yanked my hand off her arms.

"So I can know what name to shout when I'm having sex with some random babe." She said smirking while tilting her head to the side. I can't hide the disgust on my face. I don't know if she's playing with me but I'm not the kind of person she takes me for.

She grabbed my arms again and she started walking. Of course I was dragged along too. This has got to stop. "What if I don't want to give you my name?" I asked confidently looking at her.

She laughed a victorious kind of laughter while fixing her gaze in front. I followed her gaze and I saw some of my org mates around the corner. Fuck! If they see me with Santana Lopez, they'd kick me out of the organization for sure!

I belong to a feminist type of organization. My org is very active since we specialize in defending those women who were deprived of justice. And since I'm a law student, a decent one, I joined that organization to help other people.

My organization hates Santana Lopez as much as I do. Why? It started when Santana interrogated a woman in a trial court named Sarah, who is being abused by her husband - a State politician. Santana, being the heartless but brilliant lawyer she is, threw all the right but hard-hitting questions that made Sarah break down at the court revealing her brain damaged self.

It was not a pretty sight. Sarah is normal but she has this tendency to bring out an imaginary friend when she's under stress. And that's where Santana put her. The brilliant bastard won the case and since then, my org loathed Santana Lopez. I can't afford them to see me with her!

"Okay! If I give you my name will you stop this?" I begged. I can see the amusement and satisfaction in her face. Clearly, she thinks she has won. Well, that's where you're wrong Santana.

"Sure. I just want to know your name."

"Fine! My name is Heather. You happy now?" She nodded with a triumphant smile. She took my hand and pressed it to her lips. I froze. I was caught off guard.

"Nice to meet you Heather." She gave me a toothy smile and I tugged my hand away from her grasp, as I pushed her backwards. "Go back to the hell where you came from!" I shouted at her as I stormed off. I heard her chuckle and that just made me even madder.

* * *

><p>I was back in our kitchen and started bitching and yelling about my day again in front of Nick. He's probably getting tired of me. But I'm grateful that he still listens.<p>

"You should have seen her face Nick! She gave me this look that says 'You're mine now'! Huh! That's what she thinks! If that's her way of picking up random girls then she better think twice!" I'm surprised there's no steam coming out of my ears as I speak. I continued my rant ignoring Nick when he's just about to comment.

"What she didn't know is I didn't give her my real name. I'm not stupid. And I really think she should be taught a lesson."

Nick picked up his juice from the table. Before sipping from his glass, he said quietly, "Then teach her."

"What did you say?"

"I said, if you're really pissed of because Santana's what you say she is, then why don't _you_ teach her a lesson?" Nick said impatiently as he stood up from his seat to get more juice.

Teach her huh? That gave me an idea.

"I think you're right Nick. Santana would probably keep hurting girls like what she did to Quinn. Unless… She gets her heart broken. Santana Lopez needs to be treated how she treats girls. If she wants to play, then I'll play her game."

* * *

><p>It's been 2 days and there's no sign of Santana. I guess she did leave me alone after all. Good! I can live my life in peace.<p>

I've been busy all afternoon doing stuff for the org room. I was working on some papers with my org mates when the door burst open. It was _her_. All the people inside the room threw death glares at her and I saw our org president dart towards her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Our president shouted at her face. Santana raised her arms trying to block out our president's rage and said defensively, "Woah! Calm down! I'm just here to see her." She headed for my direction. I stood up from my seat immediately, and met her halfway.

"Look, Attorney Lopez, whatever the reason you're here, we don't want to know! So get the hell out before—"

"Is that how you'll always greet me Hea—" Before she could continue, I pushed her towards the door and joined her outside.

"Do you really want me to get kicked out of my org?" I said as I closed the door of my org room.

"So that's why you're always mad. You're around angry people all the time. That's not healthy you know." She laughed amusingly. What is wrong with this person? If she was a guy, I'd kick her in the nads!

"Is everything a joke to you? Do you really think you can barge into my life and ruin it?" My voice shook from anger. She noticed it and laughed more.

"Hey, who says I'm joking? I just entered a room full of angry people just to see you! You think that's a joke? They almost killed me in there!" Her face became serious at this. What is she up to now?

"What is it that you really want from me?" I said defeated. I don't want to deal with her anymore. She's making my life miserable.

She looked at me with solemn eyes. I can clearly see that they're in a dark shade of brown, and there was a hint of loneliness despite her cocky aura. I held my breath as she said, "Go out with me."

I stood there dumbfounded. What did she just say? "What?"

"I want to take you out on a date." She said confidently. It took me a few moments to process what she said, then out of nowhere, I laughed sweetly. She thought she had me but I said, "No thank you." I turned my back on her and leaned against the wall which was a bad idea because she slowly moved her face in front of mine as if she's going to kiss me. She whispered, "Why not?"

I realized what was happening and I pushed her off of me. "Because I don't like you! Is that how you roll Attorney Lopez? Chasing after girls who don't want you?"

She became silent for a moment and dropped her gaze. She suddenly smiles and took my hand. I tried to jerk it away from her like the last time but she just tightens her grip more. Then I heard her say, "You'll eventually give in Heather. Now, here's my card if you changed your mind, give me a call." She handed her card to me and almost pressed her lips in mine but I was fast. I backed away in time. She smiled at me again and threw a flying kiss instead.

"See you." She said as she left me flushed as hell from where I'm standing.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight, Santana Lopez asked you out like <em>THE<em> Santana Lopez?" Tina doubtfully asked me when I visited her that afternoon. I nodded. "And you're planning to break her heart by making her fall in love with you and then you'll leave her?"

"That's right!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"That's a terrible idea." Tina shook her headed and continued photocopying some papers while I watch her. I can't believe she's not supporting my plan!

"Tina, what's wrong with my plan? Santana's conceited and a playgirl with no conscience! I just want to teach her a lesson that's all!"

"Look Britt, I know where you're going with this but there's a huge chance that your plan will blow up in your face. And I don't want to see you crying all over the place. So stop it." She told me knowingly complete with hand gestures.

"What are you…? Wait, are you saying that I would fall in love with her instead?" She looked at me like I just solved a very difficult problem. "Oh please Tina!" She just shrugged and went back to photocopying.

Tina can't be right. I can never fall in love with Santana Lopez. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Bad? Super bad? Review me please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a tad shorter than the other chapters. i have to go somewhere right now so i'll just leave it here.**

**i can't reply to your awesome reviews because i really really have to go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt! Why aren't you getting ready yet? Don't you have school today?" Quinn is sitting at the kitchen table sorting through papers which I think are bills. I can't help but feel sorry for her. Right now she's supposed to be out there mingling with guys and searching for her soul mate or something so she could start planning for her future family. But no, she's here, doing housework, paying bills, taking care of me and Nick. This sucks and I can't do anything about it.<p>

"I don't have classes today Quinn." I said as I sat beside her at the table. She gave me a smile and continued computing the month's bills. It seemed forever that I had the chance to study her features this close. Aside from her face that's obviously thinning, she has these giant eye bags underneath those hazel eyes, clearly tired from work. Still she looks beautiful and stunning. I can't help but admire her. If was in her place, I don't think I can do it like she does.

"Britt, why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" She asked but she didn't look at me. She's busy concentrating on her task. "Uhm Quinn. If I haven't expressed how thankful I am to be your sister, then let me tell you now. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and Nick. Thank you for all your sacrifices for us. Someday, I'm going to repay you for everything you've done. That's a promise my favorite sister." I can feel tears are threatening to pool down from my eyes but I held it in. Quinn stared at me puzzled.

"What kind of drama have you been watching Brittany?" She laughed. "I never pegged you for a drama queen. But I guess you got that from me huh?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew she got what I said. This is her way of avoiding drama. "And what favorite sister? I'm your only sister!" She said jokingly as she pulled me in for a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Should I use a more seductive tone? Let's try it again. "Hello!" I scrunched up my face. No. I sound stupid.<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror for god knows how long. I've been practicing my opening line when I see Santana today. _Am I really going to do this?_ I thought to myself. There's fear in my heart because of what Tina said to me. No. I am strong. I can do this. No one will get hurt except for Santana Lopez. Yeah. I have to keep telling myself that.

"This one's for you Quinn."

* * *

><p>I admit I'm pretty nervous. But it didn't discourage me from stepping inside the great Attorney Santana Lopez's law firm. The security guard stopped me and asked if I had an appointment. Crap. I knew I should've called first. But no. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of me calling her. I'm gonna look desperate. Is visiting her count as being desperate? Maybe, but it's better I guess. It's a brave step.<p>

The stupid guard won't let me in no matter what I say. I had enough of this. I'm not going to murder Santana here, though I would if I'll be given a chance. Just let me in already!

"Excuse me?" A pale short man with rosy cheeks asked me out of nowhere. His voice is not deep for a guy, it's kinda shrilly. He's wearing a suit, so I assumed he's working here or a client. "What's going on here?" He asked the security guard with authority. Hmm, I guess he works here.

"This lady keeps insisting to go inside but she doesn't have an appointment Attorney Hummel." The guard said firmly. Mr. Hummel turned to me. I can tell he's scrutinizing me by the way his eyes flew from my head to my shoes. "Sorry miss, if you don't have an appointment, you cannot enter. Are you a client?"

"Uhmm no, I was just actually looking for Santana." I confidently said. He looked taken aback because of my omission of the word attorney that seemed to be glued permanently to Santana's name. I have to say it so he would think that Santana and I are close, which is most certainly false.

"What's your relationship with Santana if I may ask?" He said in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, she's.." What? She's my what? Friend? Most hated human being on the planet? Date? Girlfriend? No that's totally wrong! Crap! Think Brittany think! "..our guest speaker in our class." Wow, brilliant. Now I look like a stalker student. Ugh I hate myself sometimes.

"From the university?"

"Yes." I answered.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked with plain curiosity.

"Bri— Heather. My name is Heather." Fuck, I almost gave out my real name. I feel bad for fooling him but I need to. Sorry Mr. Hummel.

When he heard my name, his face lit up immediately. He grabbed my hand and shook it with too much excitement. What is going on? "Heather! It's nice to finally meet you! I am Attorney Kurt Hummel by the way. I work on this firm with Santana." He beamed at me, and yes, it's obvious that he's happy to meet me.

After that I didn't know what happened. He practically dragged me into the office. I haven't got the chance to soak in the place. It's like a dream come true! Stepping inside a law firm. Someday I'm going to work in one of these.

"So, you're here to see Santana right?" I almost missed his question because I was too distracted looking around. "Yes. If I may, or she's not too busy." I said timidly.

"She's not. And trust me, if she is, she's definitely going to make some time for you." Before I knew it, I was standing outside an office, which I immediately recognized as Santana's because of her name plastered at the top of the door. Atty. Hummel knocked on the door and I heard a familiar voice that said, "Come in."

I stood awkwardly outside the door looking around like an idiot. The office is not that busy, it's not how I imagined it should be. There are green things everywhere which I took as refreshment for the eyes, helpful for stressful days. There are various stations and tables for I'm guessing other lawyers who work her but there are walls dividing them, ensuring a bit of privacy. Whoever decorated this office sure knows the stress that law brings.

"Oh Santana!" I heard Attorney Hummel called Santana in a happy sing-song voice. He's obviously teasing her. "What is it Hummel? This better be good. I'm not having a good day!" Santana spat. How rude of her?

"I'm just here to say that someone is looking for you. Who I'm sure is going to cure your bad day." Attorney Hummel didn't seem to take Santana's rage seriously. I guess he's used to it. Attorney Hummel stuck his head out the door indicating that I can come inside now.

I suddenly became nervous. There's no backing out now. I spotted Santana sitting at her table with her legs on her desk. She's playing with a pen and not staring at the door. But as soon as I walked in, she turned around and almost stumbled in her seat. She stood up so fast that some of the papers in her desk fell out on the floor. Attorney Hummel let out a giggle which I wouldn't do if I was him.

"Hey, Heather." Santana said breathlessly. She's acting like she's caught stealing something. "Well, I'm going to leave you two. I'll be doing some paperwork." And just like that Attorney Hummel left and Santana and I are alone inside her office.

"Hi." I said. Santana walked away from her desk, meeting me at the middle of the room. "So what are you doing here?" She motioned for me to sit on the couch but I declined. I don't need to sit down. This won't take long anyway.

"I've reconsidered your offer." I heard myself say. She looked at me with bewildered eyes like she can't believe what I just said. "If the offer still stands." I continued.

"Of course!" She said too quickly. A smile is creeping on her face.

"Good! Well…"

"Well what?"

"What are you waiting for? Let's go?" I said.

"You mean right now?" Surprised much Santana? See, this is how I roll.

"You don't want to?" I said challengingly.

She seemed to process what I said and she started walking around the room. "Wait. As you can see, it's still office hours. I've got plenty of things in my hands right now, I can't just leave. Besides, it's not easy being a heartless lawyer you know." She said mockingly.

Well, I've got a comeback for that. "I forgot to tell you that today is only the free time I have."

I saw the expression on her face change instantly. "You're only free right now?" I nodded as I pouted my lips. She gaped at me and I can tell my magical pout worked.

She grabbed her coat hurriedly, "Well then let's go!" She desperately looked for her things scattered around her office. I smiled to myself as I walked out of her office door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you will :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To make up for the short chapter, i think i made this a bit longer or i dunno.. lol**

* * *

><p>As soon as we stepped out of the building, Santana took the lead. She swiftly made her way to her car which I think is pretty expensive. I would never put a scratch on that thing. Hell, I was even afraid to go near it, since this will be the first time for 10 years that I would ride on such a fancy thing.<p>

Seeing my hesitation, Santana gave me an encouraging smile and opened the door for me. Not wanting to give away that I'm nervous, not because I like her or something, I'm nervous that something bad will happen. Like her finding out that I am the sister of her ex-girlfriend, who seeks revenge for what she has done. Don't get any ideas. Where was I? Oh yeah, I graciously entered her car and buckled myself promptly on the passenger seat.

I followed Santana with my eyes as she rounds in front of the car to get to the driver's seat. She beamed at me again as she inserted her keys to the ignition. She's about to step on the gas but I stopped her. "Wait! Seatbelt!"

"What?"

"I said put your seatbelt on!" Okay, I don't know how to drive but I know that it's proper to put on a seatbelt. That's like a law. You don't even abide in traffic rules Santana? She gave me a i-can't-believe-you look and laughed. But she followed me and put on her seatbelt. Good. See? I got her whipped already.

The car started moving and my gaze automatically moved to the window. I can feel Santana's giving me stolen glances every time she has a chance. Instead of being touched or giddy, I feel rather annoyed. "What?" I asked when I couldn't take it any longer.

"Nothing, I just want to ask though. Why the sudden change of heart?" There it is again. Her arrogant tone. Isn't there a down to earth cell somewhere inside her at all?

"For your information, my view of you hasn't changed at all. I still think you're cocky and has more air in you than an air balloon. And I'm pretty sure half of your soul is in hell because of the cases you've handled for the past months especially Sarah's trial." I answered.

"So why are you here? Why do you want to go out with me?" She asked without taking her eyes off the road. "Honestly, I don't even know. At least someday, I can say that I had a date with the devil." After hearing my statement, she laughed hard. Really hard. I don't want to admit it but I like her laugh. It's engaging and warm to listen to. Okay, what am I thinking about. No, I didn't just think that.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as she said, "I know this great pasta place around the corner. Do you want me to take you there?" She said sweetly.

"No, I think I have a better idea. I'll tell you how to get there."

After a few minutes, I asked Santana to stop her car. "Okay where is it?" She asked anxiously. I pointed over to a street food cart and hurried over to the said place. I reached the counter and surveyed the merchandise. There are some pretzels, churros, and gyros. I picked the gyros. I looked at Santana trying to ask what will she have but she has this unsure look in her face.

"Don't tell me you don't eat these?" I asked. She looked taken aback but she said, "Are you kidding me? I always eat here before." She moved in and picked gyros as well.

"Yeah coz this is the only place you can afford to take Quinn on a date before." I said to myself quietly. I took a bite at the gyros and it tasted heavenly.

"What did you say?" Santana's also starting to eat now. "Nothing." I gave her a smile.

"Who would've thought that the great Attorney Santana Lopez doesn't know how to eat street food?" Her eyebrows furrowed moved her gaze to where my eyes are directed. "Shit!" She exclaimed. There's a stain in her top and I laughed at the sight. Without thinking, I exerted my arm forward to wipe the stain but she had the same idea. Our hands were caught in her chest. My eyes widened like hers and we stared at each other. 3 seconds have passed when I realized what has happened. I immediately pulled away and cleared my throat.

At that moment, I felt I was in danger. The unwanted feeling I kept denying myself not to feel just ran through my whole body like electricity. And when I saw how she's smiling back at me didn't help the current to disappear.

Just then, a homeless person approached Santana. I was sure being the arrogant bastard she is, she'll wave off the man quickly. But instead, she smiled kindly at the guy and offered to buy him food. Plus, she gave him change. The homeless man kept thanking Santana as he walked away from us.

I watched the entire thing with amazement then I felt my heart melting at the gesture. It was a silly little thing to some but for me, it was a big deal. Santana saw I was staring and she warmly smiled at me like she always does. And right now I'm pretty sure I really am in danger. I'm starting to like Santana Lopez and this is not good.

"I…I just remembered that I have to do something. Something…uhh.. important." I said quickly. Before Santana could even react, I hailed a cab and just got the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>That night, my mind was filled with only Santana Lopez. Her deep brown eyes, her perfect face, pouty lips, sexy curves, and the rambunctious twins… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?<p>

I knew I won't get enough sleep tonight. Damn it. I screwed up. And on the first date too! Am I really that pathetic? Oh God, what do I do?

To not aggravate the situation, all I can think about is I have to avoid her. At all costs.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was leaning on the wall next to Tina's photocopying station after I relayed to her what had happened yesterday. Except for the part where I realized that I may have feelings for Santana now.<p>

I wasn't aware that I was spacing out until I saw Tina's hand waving back and forth in front of my face.

"Hello? Brittany! Are you okay?" She called out.

"Yeah I'm fine." I arranged my facial expression but I can't shake the feeling she already knows what's going on in my mind.

"So that's it? You're going to stop your plan?" She questioned me. "Uhh.." I hesitated. "Yeah.. I realized that it was a stupid pointless plan. She will not change anyway. And so what if she doesn't learn her lesson? I don't even like her. It doesn't concern me." Tina eyed me suspiciously.

She walked in front of me and looked at me from head to toe then at my sides like a crazy person. My eyebrows creased at her actions. I hear her heave a sad sigh and then she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my God! Let's get some coffee! We need to get coffee! Right now! C'mon!" Tina dragged me away from the wall; I grabbed my bag hurriedly and followed her guide outside the school.

* * *

><p>We entered the coffee shop. I wasn't even at the middle of the store when I spotted a familiar looking Latina talking to a blonde girl who also looks familiar in a super close fashion. They are both seated at the same side of the couch in the middle of store faces inches away from each other.<p>

I stopped in my tracks. I felt my chest clench at the sight. Tina turned her gaze at me and to where I am looking at. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth when she saw Santana. Without warning, I pulled her out of the store before the person I want to avoid sees me.

* * *

><p>"Brittany! Brittany!" I heard Tina say. I gave her a 'whatdoyouwant' expression then she pointed out that my cup would break if I stirred into it with more force. She was right; the coffee was all over the saucer. I guess I've been stirring it hard for the longest time.<p>

"So what's your plan?" Tina asked me while taking a sip at her cup.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "This wasn't supposed to happen and it shouldn't be happening!"

"You can't avoid her forever." She said.

"Yes I can." I retaliated.

"What are you gonna do? Avoid every coffee shop around town so you won't see her anymore?" I rolled my eyes to Tina's not so helpful sarcastic comment.

"Maybe it's just a phase! I'll get over it. I know I can." I said aloud to myself specifically so I can believe whatever I just said.

"Who are you kidding?" Tina grumbled.

"I don't know okay? Tina, I really don't know what to do! This is not supposed to happen!" I don't know how many times I've said the words 'I don't know' and 'this is not supposed to happen' but that's all I can think about right now. "It'll soon pass. I just hope it'll be gone right away."

* * *

><p>Days have passed since that disastrous date. I'm doing well avoiding Santana as far as I know. I haven't seen her in a while and I took that as a good sign.<p>

It's late and I'm still inside the school. Time really flows when I'm in the library. I managed to finish all my papers and proposals all at once. Now I'll have more free time to read some novels. I was walking down the hallway near the comfort rooms when I felt someone was following me. My heart raced as I knew what was coming.

And there she was standing in front of me blocking my way. I swiftly turned around to avoid her but she was faster. She already caught up to me. Damn these books are really heavy. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you not to come here anymore? I don't want to see you!" I bellowed.

Santana was taken aback. "Woah! Why are you yelling at me? I'm the one who should do the yelling. You know why? Coz you made a fool out of me!" She said louder than her normal voice. The frustration is building up inside me. I turned away from her again hoping that she'll go away but she didn't. She still followed after me persistently.

"You came to me, asked me out on a date, and now you're saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" She graveled. "Bullshit! You know what, I don't understand you. Do you want me chasing after you?" I turned away from her again but this time she trapped me in the wall and she had me between her arms. "Now, which one of us likes playing games?"

I felt bad for her at that moment. But I don't want her to see that. I pushed her arms off the wall freeing myself. I faced her and said, "I said I don't want to see you anymore! Enough is enough! I don't want you chasing after me! What kind of logic do you have?"

I ran towards the open bathroom door and tried to lock myself inside so she can't bother me anymore. Again, she was fast. Before I can slam the door to her face, she pushed the door open, enough to squeeze inside. We fought for the door handle but I accidentally pushed the door strongly then I heard her scream in pain.

"What? Oh my gosh are you okay?" I said worriedly. I reached out for her hand so I can check the damage but she gave me a playful smiled that brought more anger to me. I locked myself inside a cubicle and said, "Just please go out! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"FINE!" She screamed. "Girls like you are just so—"

Her speech was cut short as she turned the handle. I listened through the cubicle door as the doorknob creaked but there's no sign of Santana opening the door. "Shit!" I heard her curse silently. "What?" I asked.

"The door… It won't open! We're trapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy so please do it.. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heya-Gleek12<strong> OMG you're a law student? i hope i haven't made plenty of mistakes.. lol

**Karina** Thank you for reading my fics! i'll give you a hug if i can LOL so let's settle for a *virtual hug* ^^

**milakunis** seriously? Mila Kunis? AHAHAHAHA thank you! XD

**Darkwingedperson** i haven't saw that movie yet.. lol.. or is that a movie?

**chicavolcom89** thank you! ^^

**cybilsade** glad to hear that! XD

**iamirriplazable** thank you! :)

**Jac Lag** Oh that's because Brittany is really pretty.. and there's also another side w/c is Santana's POV but i wanted to just focus on Britt's.. hahaha! yes.. please look forward to that part! XD it'll be fun to write ^_^

**Shine90** wow, it's an honor to be reviewed by you. Sex addict is great HAHAHAHAXDDD sorry if i haven't dropped a review for that yet.. i will get on to that.. and don't worry i won't rush it.. i hate that too sometimes.. :) thank you for reviewing XD

**nayariveraisallthat** that simple smile is good enough for me XDD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here i am again to bring you this chapter. I know it took long. if you want to find out why, it's at the end part. enjoy.. ^_^**

I immediately opened my cubicle and went straight for the door. I turned the door handle but it won't budge. I'm near to tears now. "Help!" I screamed through the bathroom window but I know there's no one out there. I banged my hand to door frantically. I was like a mad person wanting to escape a cage with a hungry lion inside. Okay, that was too much, but still!

I felt Santana's hand on my shoulders. "Calm down." She said softly.

Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down when I'm trapped inside the bathroom with the girl I loathe but starting to have stupid feelings for? How can I calm down? Tell me!

I continued banging the door. "Stop it Heather. We can't do anything about this situation." I feel annoyed with the sound of her voice. She doesn't seem worried at all!

"This is all your fault! If you haven't followed me in here, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Aren't you tired of shouting yet?" Santana leaned on the bathroom wall, watching me intently. I ran my hand through my hair because of frustration. "Of all the people I could've been trapped with, I can't believe I'm stuck with you." I said, defeated. I saw Santana's wicked smile on her face that infuriated me once again. "This is not funny! I don't want to spend the entire night here with you!"

I stomped my feet all over the place, trying to rid the rage and uneasiness that I'm feeling. "I thought you liked my company?" Santana wondered aloud.

"When did I say that?" I continued to stomp my feet, pacing back and forth. Santana followed me with her eyes, then suddenly she laughed out loud. "You need to pee don't you?"

I looked at her with surrendering eyes, "I need to go now."

"Then go! I'm not stopping you." She cheerfully said as if it was obvious. How can she find the humor in this? What is so funny here? Damn I really need to use the toilet now! Screw it. "Don't peek okay?"

"What?" She laughed more. I've had enough. I entered the cubicle and slammed the door. Then there was silence inside the comfort room.

"Why are you not saying anything?" I asked from inside the cubicle. "I don't want to disturb you while doing your business." She replied. Well, that's nice of her. I flushed the toilet after I was done and went outside again.

I lost track of time. I don't know how long we've been inside this place. I found myself slumped on the floor beside her. She's surprisingly quiet for sometime now. I guess she grew tired of teasing me. My thoughts were interrupted when she asked, "If you're given the chance to pick a person to be with in this situation, who would that person be?" She looked at me and I looked at her. She was serious, so I decided to answer seriously.

"My dad. He died when I was young. So I haven't got the chance to ask him some questions." She gave me an apologizing look but I smiled at her so she wouldn't think she hit a painful spot. "How about you?"

She smirked and said, "You."

"You really don't know when to stop do you?" I said quite annoyed and amazed at the same time. She gave out a chuckle then turned her gaze straight forward.

"You know, when I first saw you, I can't shake this feeling that I've seen you before." My eyes widened at her statement. It's a good thing she isn't looking at me or else she would've suspected that I'm hiding something. I kept quiet coz I didn't trust my voice. I could blurt out something that would reveal myself so I let her talk.

"Do you know why I keep chasing you around?" Before she can look at me, I arranged my features to a more innocent look. She didn't seem to notice and continued. "You were the first person I had an argument with and actually lost. I never surrender to anybody. But I just can't help it when it comes to you." I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief. What is she saying?

"You're right, I'm a playgirl, I'm heartless, and I don't care what happens to the people I face in court. Winning is all I care about. Because that's who I am." She said proudly. Before I can stop myself, I blurted out.

"No, you're not like that. I know you. Not as a whole, but I do know you Santana Lopez." She looked at me confused. "You act all tough in front of everyone. You built your heartless image so no one will cross you. But when you're alone, at night… When you face the mirror, that's when you breakdown... That's where you let it all out." I'm surprised with my own words and confidence. But I'm not turning back now. "Tell me I'm wrong Santana."

She leaned her head forward towards mine. I can feel her breath in my lips. That's how close she is. She looked me in the eyes and said, "You're wrong." Her gaze landed on my lips. I know what was going to happen but my body won't react. All I can do was just say, 'Don't you dare kiss me Santana Lopez' in a quiet manner but there is still conviction to it.

"Who says I'm gonna kiss you?" She muttered but her actions say otherwise. Our lips are just breaths apart. I can't believe I'm not doing anything about this. I can't look away from those natural pouty red lips. Someone save me.

My prayers have been answered as we were both startled when a janitor opened the door. I immediately stood up, grabbed my things and brisk walk my way out of the place. I let out a sigh of relief but my heart is still pounding from the encounter.

* * *

><p>About a week has passed and Santana hasn't tried to contact me at all after that incident at the comfort room. I don't know why it's bothering me but I did my best not to think about it, or her. I have better things to think about anyway.<p>

It's another typical day at the university. I'm done with my classes so I decided to drop by and see Tina for a while. As usual, she's busy photocopying stuff. But when she saw me she stopped whatever she's doing and waved at me to come closer.

"Look! Someone left this here for you." She gave me a bouquet of flowers. I try to hide my smile when she handed it to me but I just couldn't resist not smelling the wonderful thing. When I came back to my senses, Tina is looking at me happily, and I know there's something behind that smile. I sighed and said, "Who left these here?"

"Who else?" She asked teasingly. "If you look behind the pillar, you'll see."

I let out a huff. "I thought she understood when I said that I don't want to see her again." I made my way towards the pillar. I spoke without looking, "Didn't I tell you not to—"

"Hi Brittany!" It was not Santana. It was a guy I randomly see around campus. I dropped the flowers and mumbled 'Excuse me' as I ran towards the bathroom to hide my disappointment. I heard Tina shouting my name and I knew she was following me.

At the bathroom, I stopped in front of the mirror. I saw Tina coming in the reflection. "Hey, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"Tina… I miss her." I said sadly, tears building up in my eyes. By the look on Tina's face, I knew she knows who I'm talking about. "This is so wrong! It shouldn't have been this way!" She rubbed my back slowly, trying to make me feel better. But a back rub won't do anything. At least she's here for me.

"Brittany, you started this. I'm not prying but, don't you think it's about time you tell her the truth?" I sighed and a lone tear fell on my cheek.

* * *

><p>That night, I ran through the conversation I had with Tina. <em>She's right. I should end this when I still can. Santana may get mad at me but this is all my doing. Everything is my fault. At least if she gets mad at me, then she'll never want to see me again. I can get over her and everything will be back to normal. <em>I convinced myself that what I plan to do is right. I can do this. I went to bed with my thoughts drifting back to Santana.

* * *

><p>"Tina, I thought about what you said last night. And I'm going to tell Santana that I'm Brittany Pierce. The sister of Quinn Pierce who she left broken all those years ago. I'm not sure what will happen after that but it's nothing that I'm not prepared for." I said confidently through the phone where Tina is in the other line. My class just finished and I was packing up my stuff.<p>

I stepped out of the classroom door when I spotted Santana talking to one of my classmates. My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I heard what they were talking about.

"Have you seen Heather? I know you're one of her classmates since I gave you a lecture before." She said to my classmate smiling.

"No, we don't have a classmate named Heather." My classmate said looking confused.

"You know, Heather, the one with the blonde hair, tall… The girl who I had an argument with!" Santana said getting kinda irritated.

"That girl is not Heather. Her name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce." There was an unreadable expression on Santana's face when she heard my name. "If you're looking for Brittany, she's over there." My classmate pointed at my direction and of course Santana turned her head to where I'm standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry about the delay. It's just I'm doing some other fanfics too because my other fandom is deprived of awesome fanfics. i'm not saying that my writing is awesome but i want to contribute since i can feel that the other fans are sad to have rare fanfics for them to read. That's why really, Brittana fandom is so lucky coz it has so many supporters and writers and brilliant stories. HAHA.. okay that's it. I'm done.<strong>

**Hope you liked this update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>iamirreplazable <strong>Hi! Sorry for the delay. i hope you didn't wait for too long :(

**kezza89** thank you! :)

**cybilsaide** i'm sorry but you have to wait LOL XD

**crownzest** i hope you liked the bathroom scene.^^

**Heya-Gleek12** HAHAHA NOOO~~ i can't take law. i had a law subject in college and it made me crazy! XDD thank you by the way! and goodluck to your studies! i know you'll graduate soon so advanced congratulations XDD

**Karina** *more virtual hug* XDD

**Riptide2015** yep there are so many questions that needs answers.. lol.. quinn will have to wait tho XD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. It's been a while. **

**So this is kinda long. Coz really it is important to be this long. i intended to write this story under Brittany's POV only but it's really hard not to explain Santana's side. i don't know if it's the last time i'm going to do it but let's see..**

**i hope all your questions will be answered in this chapter. i didn't put it into much detail because it's really not the focus of the story.**

**Btw, i kinda included 'Sugar Manta' in this story HAHAHA i am such. don't worry she's not a threat. **

**so yeah here it is.**

* * *

><p>I don't know if she's angry, confused, or she just realized everything made sense. Did she figure out that my intention was to play with her feelings? That I'm doing this to get revenge on my sister? I don't know. My brain isn't functioning right now.<p>

I stood there rooted on my spot like the first time I saw her in that classroom. She's coming towards me in slow motion. My heart is beating so fast, my breathing slowed. This is not how I pictured it will end.

She's right in front of me but she's not saying anything. I could see her features clearly. Her eyes that was so full of light and playfulness suddenly darkened, rage flashing all over it. Her nose flaring and lips pursed in anger. At this point, I'm really scared of what she'll do to me. I saw her left hand rise. She's going to hit me? I automatically closed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't. Instead, I heard this venomous laugh coming from her. It pained me to hear it, I didn't even know why.

"Bravo Brittany! Bravo." She clapped her hands at the same time. The venom on her voice is still there. "Brittany S. Pierce." She said my name slowly, like testing the feel of it in her mouth. "You're not only a brilliant law student. I didn't know you were such a great actress as well!" She looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. "I see that you overcame your shyness through out these years."

A flashback of my high school prom invaded my brain. _Santana and Quinn were waiting for me to descend from our staircase. Being rich back then, I had the most elegant gown our dad bought for me. But still I feel so insecure because of my huge glasses and braces. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Santana offered her hand for me to take. I did and I think she felt that I'm very nervous because I heard her say, "Don't worry. You look really beautiful Britt." I kept my head down and mumbled sadly, "You're just saying that. What if no one dances with me? Even though I'm wearing a beautiful dress, I still look like a nerd." She lifted up my chin so I can meet her gaze. "Trust me. You do look gorgeous." I gave her a weak smile through my braces. "C'mon I want to be your first dance." Santana said as she put my hands on her shoulders as she placed her other hand in my waist. We slowed danced in our living room while Quinn was watching us adoringly. "San, that's enough, Britt's gonna be late for her prom." I hear Quinn say. Santana let go of me and gave me an encouraging smile. I saw my sister gave Santana a kiss as I slid inside one of my dads cars. _

"I didn't even recognize you without your brace and thick glasses." Her voice is growing louder by the second. The people on the hallway were starting to stare at us so I drag her to an empty classroom and closed the door.

"What? You don't want people to know how you played with the great Attorney Santana Lopez? You getting all shy now?" Santana asked with her voice ringing in the empty classroom. She's expecting an answer from me, although I'm not sure what to say, I mustered up every bit of courage I can to defend myself.

"Look, Santana, I'm sorry you found out this way but—"

"You know why I came here today?" She cut me off and chuckled slightly while pacing back and forth frantically. "It's funny actually. I was going to ask you out on a date and I promised myself I will be on my best behavior so you would want to consider me. I'll show you that I am not always heartless, thinking I'll have a chance with you. I trusted you Brittany. I almost put myself out there. But what did I get?" Santana toppled a few chairs over and I squeaked in shock.

"Just tell me WHY did you do this? Did you do it on a dare? Or did someone bribe you to mess me up?" I didn't reply. I can't look at her in the eyes. I'm scared of what I'll see in there. Santana let out a frustrated sigh. "I asked you a question! ANSWER ME!" Her voice has reached its ultimate volume now. This scene reminded me of a court trial, where I am the witness and she is the lawyer. But in the courtroom or not, I owe her an explanation.

"It was all my idea." I said quietly, still my head is down. "I did it to get revenge…for what you did to my sister."

"What?" Santana looked at me with disbelief. "Brittany!" She paused and turned her back from me. A few seconds have passed and she got her composure back. She faced me once again. I can still see bewilderment in her eyes. "Whatever happened to Quinn and I back then was between the two of us." Her voice was low but it isn't calm. It is coated with suppressed rage and that scared me the most. "I know I've hurt your sister and believe me, I regret everything I did. But that doesn't give you the RIGHT to mess with my feelings." She raised her voice emphasizing the word 'right'.

"I still can't believe I was almost going to get serious with you. And you know what? Congratulations! You won, you've hurt me. If that's what you want to hear." She grabbed the door handle signaling that she's done. "Don't ever show your face in front of me again." She pulled the door open forcefully and slammed it loudly. I was left alone in the room. I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes. I don't know what hurt more. Santana's heart that I broke… or mine that broke along with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

I know I am not the kindest person in the world. I've done countless awful things to other people, ignoring the shout of my conscience. I did all I could to turn my heart into stone. But someone out there really enjoys playing with my feelings and finds it amusing to watch me get hurt over and over again. I don't know if it's fate, destiny, or God. But fuck them all for doing this to me.

I'm sitting here, in my dimly lit room alone with my thoughts. My face buried in my hands, dried tears all over it. She's right… Brittany. She's right about everything. But I don't hate her for getting revenge. I know in my heart I deserve it. I'm not mad because of that.

I'm enraged because she played with my feelings. She had me in the palm of her hands. And the stupid person as I am, I let that fucking happen. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. If it weren't for Kurt and Sam's persuasions, their 'oh my god you're falling in love' talks, their 'you will never get that girl' teasing, I wouldn't have thought too much about this. But who am I kidding? I also wanted this.

I shifted my position in my bed. I reached out for my bedside table, opening the drawer. I pulled out some old pictures. I saw myself beaming, standing beside a girl. Years before, she was my best friend. Up to now I still believe she is. She knew everything about me. Her name is Sugar. Sugar Manta. She was there through all the hardships I had tried to surpass on my teenagers years. Me coming out, me searching for my long lost mother, me facing a tough crowd in high school, me being poor than everyone else.

I noticed tears were forming in my eyes as I stare at the picture blurrily. I thought back at the previous question Kurt asked me. 'Have you ever been in love? Like truly and deeply in love'? His voice echoed in my brain. At that time I smirked at him and said, 'Falling in love is not in my vocabulary.' He looked at me in disbelief. I don't know if he sensed that I'm lying but the way I delivered it was cold and ruthless. But to answer his question now, yes I did. I've already been truly and deeply in love. With my best friend. Sugar.

Where does that leave Quinn you say? That's where everything went wrong. Maybe this is karma or whatever but if I would be given a chance, I'd take it all back. I'd rewind my actions and never do what I did. What can I do? I was a kid. A mindless, stupid, all-i-care-about-is-myself teenager. But now I'm wiser.

I can never forget that day. The day when I first saw Quinn Pierce in that cheerleading uniform, roaming the halls of the private high school we went together. She's the richest and the most popular girl on that place. She's very much feared but respected. Everyone wants a piece of her, girls, boys, even the teachers wants to get on her friendly side. Everybody fights for her attention. Who wouldn't want to be friends with Quinn? I know I want to.

I'm not much of a cheerleader type. I'm nerdy and well, poor. I only got accepted at the school because of my scholarship. Though I hate the attention, I always get it because of my baggy clothes that don't fit anywhere. I stick out like a sore thumb. I wanted too pretty myself up, buy new clothes so I could look normal but I can't do it with my financial problems.

Days passed and my obsession for Quinn Pierce grew every day. Secretly, I hope she's failing in her subjects so there would be a chance that I can tutor her. But no, she's perfect. Though she isn't the brightest student, she passes all her subjects fairly and has all the time for partying, cheerleading, and god knows what else.

Still I was waiting for my chance to get close to Quinn, I almost gave up. Not until that faithful day. My face was burrowed in a book, as I aimlessly walk around the halls in the school. Suddenly, I felt a splash of liquid hit my forehead, I didn't what it is but I'm positive I bumped into someone who has a drink in their hands. I looked up slowly and saw a pair of hazel eyes boring into my skull. It was Quinn. Her face and top was wet with the same liquid in my forehead, her minions all glaring at me, and I knew then I was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry!" Panic took over my voice. I frantically reached my pockets for a handkerchief to wipe off the liquid on her face. But I heard one of her friends say 'Is that even branded? How dare you touch Quinn with that rag?" I immediately stopped my actions, awaiting my punishment. My neck was permanently glued down because I don't want to look up and see the person I admire the most hating me forever. I almost went down on my knees to ask for her forgiveness. I know she will shout at me but who cares? I just want her to accept my apology. I was ready for anything that might have happened. But I wasn't ready to hear that sweet, calm voice that said, "Look at me."

I did what the hypnotizing voice told me to do. I saw Quinn's eyes more relaxed than I first saw it. I don't know what's happening. Everything was drowned out by the sound of my pounding heart that's about to burst any second. I was shocked when I heard myself say, "I'm really sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to. I'd do anything for you to forgive me." I swallowed thickly, waiting for her response.

Quinn squint her eyes at me suspiciously. She studied me from head to toe and when I think she was satisfied she said, "So you're really sorry aren't you?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"And you'd do anything for me?" I nodded again at her question. Not knowing the consequences I'm about to face.

"Then from now on, I want you to be my slave. You will follow every order I give you and you won't question me. You're only free to go until I'm satisfied. Do you understand?" I know her request is unreasonable. And who in the right mind would agree to that crap? But I was in high school. I was easily fooled and being poor, I succumbed to the people who have more money than me. You guessed it, of course I agreed.

That slavery thing went on for months. From walking her to every class, to cleaning her car, to doing all her home works, to massaging her feet, to buying her stuff. I should resent her for doing all those things to me, but it didn't. I had the chance to be close to her and eventually we did become close. I became her only friend. Her confidant. She didn't trust anyone but me. She grew needy of me and I was happy for it.

Sugar, however didn't like the idea of what was going on. She was with me from the very first time I saw Quinn, although she doesn't go to our school. She was updated in everything I'm doing. That's because she visits me every night, since we live in the same neighborhood. She hated Quinn for how she treats me but I always defended her. One day, Sugar finally shut up about Quinn and I was very grateful.

Before our junior year ended, Quinn and I got together. Huh, who would've thought she could like me even though I don't belong in her world and I'm a girl. It's still a mystery but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the problems she's dealing with that time, especially with her family. Don't get me wrong, her family was great. She has this funny and adorable little brother named Nicholas, her strict but loving dad, and of course her shy sister Brittany. Their mom died years ago. Some crazy girl their father brought home were the ones taking care of them.

I get to see Quinn's family from time to time. Whenever I visit, they loved having me around. It was a happy time, like nothing could go wrong. But that's when life bites you in the ass.

It got messy with Quinn's family. I learned that their father was a drug lord and a part of syndicate, that's why they were super rich and untouchable. It was a difficult time for Quinn and it was equally difficult for me as well. I too have problems waiting for me at home. Sugar started dating someone and I was really fucking pissed. I don't even know why but I am. I kept blowing Quinn off for Sugar because for some reason, I was so protective of her. And I hate the thought of seeing her dating another guy.

I'm not sure if I like her but I constantly tell myself that I have Quinn and she needs me. That lasted for almost a year before everything turned to shit. I knew I was falling out of love for Quinn. I realized that Sugar was the most important person in my life that I was too blinded to see. I planned to break up with Quinn so I can be with Sugar but life really isn't on my side.

Sugar's family decided to migrate to the other side of the country and they were asking me to join them since they're insisting I'm a part of the family, my father included. They promised me a start of a new life where I can study for college and then I can repay them after I have a job. It was wonderful and I was really excited, especially I was going to be with Sugar, my one true love.

As I was planning for my break up with Quinn, a disaster struck their family. Her father died of an ambush attack by the enemies they gained as a part of the syndicate. The news that her father was a drug lord spread all over the school; dropping Quinn from the top to the lowest most possible position in the school. I tried to be there for her. But Sugar was nagging me constantly.

"When will you break up with Quinn?" Sugar asked one night.

"I don't know yet okay? She's facing tough problems right now. I don't want to increase her burden." I said.

"But Santana, I'm not gonna wait around forever." Sugar said irritated.

"You still have that guy don't you? You haven't broken up with him yet." I said calmly.

"Because you haven't made up your mind yet! You know that all I want to do is be with you." She said while she closed the gap between us and planted a kiss on my lips.

A crashing sound broke us apart and by the streaks of blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, I knew it was Quinn. I ran after her then she went hysterical on me. I wouldn't blame her. If I was in the same situation, I'd probably do the same or worse even. The only person you trust cheated on you especially at a time that you needed them the most, well; I would really murder that person.

After that, Quinn and I didn't speak to each other. I just heard the news that the crazy lady whom their father brought home stole all their money and transferred every bank account and papers to her name, leaving Quinn and her siblings broke and poorer than me.

I care about them dearly, so one day; I swallowed my pride and visited their house. I see boxes everywhere, like they're moving. I don't remember seeing Brittany that day, what I do remember is dodging plates Quinn is throwing at me. She's shouting hysterically, cursing, and saying that she'll never forgive me.

I didn't see them again after that encounter. I thought I was gonna be happy with my new life with Sugar and her family, plus my father. But as usual, the odds weren't in my favor. My suffering has not yet ended for I've discovered that my father was part of the syndicate that Quinn's father was involved in. But I believe he was innocent, that he didn't know what he did because some guy promised him a job that involves a lot of money. If you're poorer than dirt how could you resist that? I didn't blame him but I did all I can so we can hide from the persons who were after us. We left Sugar and her family, for the fear that they too will get involved in our problems.

We managed to hide for about 2 years, and then the chase was over. I got kidnapped, my father came out to rescue me, then he was shot in front of me. I never felt so hurt and broken my entire life. I didn't know what to do, without my father and Sugar, I haven't the reason to live.

I finally gave up; I let life's miseries overtake me. My anger in the world, my guilt with Quinn, and all the sufferings I experienced. Somehow, I stayed alive. I had a job but I'm not the same. I'm not weak but I'm not strong either. I became guarded, I didn't trust. That's where I met my mentor. He saw something in me that day we had an argument in the streets. I didn't know he was a famous lawyer. It seemed strange and suspicious but he took me in, and when he discovered I have brains, he pushed me to law school and supported me. He gave me everything I need, and I took advantage of it.

Even though I became successful as I am today, I was never proud of myself. I never did anything for anyone else. It was me and only me. I can't remember a time I dedicated my self to anyone. Let them know the real me, nor to trust at all. I was used to it. It's my norm.

That's when I met her. With just a few days, she turned my life around. She melted the walls that I built around me. Without me knowing, I let my guard down for her. I know I was an ass whenever I see her but that was me resisting. Resisting to give myself completely to her. And now that she broke me, when I thought I was prepared to love again. But why? Why now? When I finally know that I was in love with her. I'm in love with Brittany Pierce.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Bad? Super bad? Let me know.<strong>

**The next chapter will be interesting.. hahaha.. i think..**

**let me just get over with my heartbreak okay? wait for me.. :(**

**sorry no replies today.. i'm kinda... upset. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I believe this is the longest i've been gone.**

**oh well. it's hard nursing a broken heart.**

**it affected my everything. i hope not my writing.**

**but i did manage to write a chapter for you guys.. so it's all cool :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt? Earth to Brittany!" I heard someone say. I know that voice but it didn't register on my brain, plus it sounded blurry, like it came from somewhere else. I'm aware that I'm enclosed in my own thoughts right now and I don't give a damn to my surroundings but it gives a damn about me. I saw a hand waving back and forth in front of my face trying to catch my attention, which it did. I snapped from my trance and looked up to see who's bothering me.<p>

"You've been spaced out for the last 10 minutes! You're not even blinking! I thought you're dead!" Tina exaggeratedly stated. Died huh? Wouldn't it be nice to escape this life and just die? It'd be easier. "You look like a zombie panda with those eye bags. Tell me, are you still sleeping? That's not good for your health." I ignored Tina's shrews. I don't need more of her lectures and opinions.

"Tina, could you please… please just be quiet for a moment? Your nagging is not helping!" I said irritatedly. As much as I don't want to get annoyed at Tina, she's making it hard for me. I need a moment of silence. I already went to the library but I got kicked out coz the librarian caught me sleeping. So I had nowhere else to go but here.

"I only spoke just now. So… how's it going with miss hot lawyer?" That's Tina's new nickname for Santana. Don't ask me where she got it. "Have you talked to her again after the big argument?"

I sighed loudly. "No. And even if I did want to talk to her, I know she doesn't want to see me or maybe even hear my name." Tina shot me a confused stare.

"Why are you so worked up about this? Isn't this what you wanted? For it to be over? That she won't bother you anymore? You should celebrate." She cheerfully said. I looked at her in disbelief. The smile on her lips quickly disappeared. "Oh… right… you've fallen for her."

I scrunched my eyebrows and slapped her in the arm. She managed to gasp an 'Ow' while she glared at me and rubbed the stinging part of her arm. "It's not that. I just feel really guilty… which explains the lack of sleep." I followed up so Tina won't get any more ideas.

"If you say so. But you know…" Tina went on but I didn't listen.

I entered my dazed state again. I can't help but think about her. How is Santana? Is she doing okay? I could never live with myself for what I've done but the courage of going up to her always escapes me. I'm ashamed to face her, to look her in the eyes and apologize. Knowing she won't even give me a second look anyway, so I decided against it.

"…besides, it's not like you're going to see her anytime soon right?" I only caught the last part of Tina's speech. Hmm.. She's right. Maybe I should just forget about this and pretend it never happened. I can't do anything about it anymore. But I wish that thinking it would be as easy doing it.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night, Nick, Quinn, and I shared a meal I cooked. I love cooking for my siblings. Though I can't provide for them yet, financially, at least I can do something for them.<p>

"Wow, this is awesome. You're really a good cook Britt." Quinn exclaimed as she tasted the food.

"Yeah sis! If you fail as a lawyer, try to be a chef!" Nick said as he happily filled his stomach with my prepared meal. Quinn glared at Nick. "What are you talking about? Britt will be the most brilliant lawyer in this country. And the best cook too!" I looked at my sister with an appreciative smile on my face.

"Thanks Quinn." I took a few bites of the food and it was really delicious. _I deserve an award. _I thought and I laughed inside at my own antics.

"Speaking of being a brilliant lawyer, when is your internship? Shouldn't you be starting now?" I heard Quinn ask as she shoved more food into her mouth. "Oh… It's starting on Tuesday. We will know which law firms we'll be assigned tomorrow. Frankly, I'm quite excited." I said as enthusiastically as I can. Not that I'm not happy but I do believe we should get to pick where we want to go to for internship. I mean, I've been eyeing one of the best law firms around. I just hope to god I get that one.

Unaware of my inner struggle, Quinn said, "That's good! I'm sure you'll do great. Impress them okay?" I nodded. I would impress them alright. That firm will be lucky to have me.

* * *

><p>How could I not foresee this turn out of events? With the amount of luck that I have right now, I should be happy that I get home in one piece. Of course everything should be done in the hard way. By hard way I meant, not my way.<p>

So the firm assignments were handed out today. I'm fired up; excited on what firm I would be assigned to. I looked at the paper given to me and that's when my world fell apart.

Yup. You guessed it right.

"Sir! Please! I'd do anything! Just please reconsider!" I'm controlling myself not to be hysterical, but I just can't. I know if I want my professor to consider, I should calm down and think clearly but panic has taken over me. I'm getting out of control.

The look on my professor's face is unmistakably annoyance by my frantic protests but I won't go down without a fight. I have to defend this with all I can. I just can't let this happen!

But before I can even argue again, he stood up from his chair. Clearly he has had enough of my pleading. Why won't he listen?

"No Ms. Pierce. It's final. If you don't like it, then drop out of my class and repeat next year." I watched him walk out the door, my mouth agape with a matching terrified face. No. This is not happening. I shook my head back and forth as my eyes darted once again at the paper I was holding, almost scrunched because of my tight hold of it.

I stared at my name, printed in bold letters. Across from it was the name of Santana's law firm.

* * *

><p>I literally don't know what to do. I'm pacing back and forth in front of Tina's photocopy machine for who knows how long that I think I created a rut. I kept biting my nails, looking like I got to go to the bathroom. I let out squeals randomly from time to time. I'm aware of the weirded out stares the other students are giving me but I really don't care. I'm seriously freaking out right now.<p>

"Stop moving around! You're making me dizzy!" Tina dramatically said, getting tired of my appearance and actions. "You can't do anything about it now. You don't want to fail do you?"

I shot her a glare. "Of course I don't!" I stopped pacing and settled in front of the machine. "Why does God hate me? I swear. Of all the firms in this place, I got stuck at Santana's? I mean seriously? Is this some kind of sick joke? Apparently, luck doesn't want to side with me too!" I have no idea what I was saying. I just want to rant and rant and rant and rant until I get exhausted. I saw Tina roll her eyes. "What?" I asked angrily. "You're not helping at all you know! As always!" I'm surprised Tina isn't getting tired of me yet. If I would be the one to calm myself down, I'd walk out on me.

"Look, I think this is happening for a reason. Maybe luck or God doesn't want you to end things with Santana like that." I thanked her mentally for her patience but I made sure she heard me scoff at her reasoning. "And I thought you missed her?" My eyes widened at what I heard. Something sank inside me but at the same time I felt warm. "I…" This time, my brain started malfunctioning and simultaneously, I felt my heart pound in my chest.

She noticed that she gave me something to think about. Satisfied with her comeback, Tina went silent and left me with my thoughts.

I do miss Santana and this will be the opportunity to be with her again but everything is plain wrong. I won't deny it to myself anymore. I really want to see her. But not right now. Just remembering those eyes full of hatred and anger the last time I saw her makes me want to dismiss the thought.

I do miss her beautiful smile but not the sarcastic smirk she kept throwing at me when we had that confrontation.

And as sick as it might sound, I have this desire to hold her hand. To feel the warmth of it again, like the day when we accidentally touched each other. But that incident won't ever be repeated again. Even if I wanted it to, I won't let it.

I'm scared of seeing her. I'm terrified of what she'll do to me.

If she would ignore me then that's fine I guess. Come to think about it, it will be the better option. But would I really want that? Who am I kidding? I already know the answer.

I decided to do something dire for once and karma is already waiting to bite me hard on the ass. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mean person. Or maybe this is my punishment, for what I did to her. Whatever the case, I will look at this as a hurdle, a really huge one I must surpass before I face the real world. I'm almost at the finish line. Nothing can stop me in achieving my dreams. Not even the things I feel about Santana.

* * *

><p>So today's the day.<p>

Day one of my internship. I stood outside the familiar building and saw the same guard that wouldn't allow me to enter that time I was here. He saw me and I think he recognized me because of the smile forming on his face. I nervously approached the entrance and the guard courteously greeted me.

"Good morning Miss! Sorry about the last time. Are you here to see Attorney Lopez again?" He asked delightfully. Although my mood isn't that great and my nerves are killing me, it isn't polite to snap at him seeing he's all polite with me. So I gathered up my will and managed a weak smile and said, "Uhm no. Actually, I'm the new intern."

"Oh, alright. So I'll be seeing you more often now?" He asked playfully as he ushered me inside the building. I flashed him a weak smile again and I let my feet bring me to the part of the office where I will be staying for 3 weeks.

The office was unchanged, except for the other places where I noticed that more papers have been piled up. It was still pleasing to the eyes. The smell of coffee and papers weirdly perked me up and I can feel I'm excited for what's in store for me in this place. But then again, the thought of Santana being my boss frightens me, making my enthusiasm disappear.

A tap on the shoulder made me turn around and I was greeted by Attorney Hummel. "Hi Heath- I mean Miss Brittany." His first expression of delight vanished suddenly for what I think is the realization that I gave him my fake name. I hope I didn't offend him or something. What a first impression I made huh? I assumed Santana filled him in with the details.

To recover from that damaging encounter, I decided to speak up. "Good morning Attorney Hummel. My name is Brittany Pierce and I will be working as an intern here starting from today." I held out my hand and he gladly shook it. He gave me an encouraging smile which made me think that he isn't mad at me or bothered that I am here. "That's what I was told. Come, I'll show you to your table." He kindly said as he walked towards the said table with me following behind.

I noticed that my desk is right next to Santana's office. I couldn't see her from the blurred glass door but the thought of her being in the same floor as me, breathing the same air as me, sends unwanted feelings in my chest. But now is not the right time to think about it.

"So, I am assigned to look after you within your stay here at our firm. I'll be your supervisor and I would also be the one to make sure you do your tasks properly. As you know, paper work is also important to a lawyer's work so basically, you'll be doing research for our current cases, or when we don't need your assistance, we need a lot of help filing." He said while reading something on a paper on his hand. I nodded my head in understanding. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. As long as Attorney Hummel will be the one to supervise me that means I have no problem passing for sure.

My inner celebration was cut short as Attorney Hummel continued his instructions. "And of course, you'll also be taking orders from those in higher ranks above me, namely Attorney Lopez. She's the boss and she has the final say if you would pass this on-the-job training. Her signature of approval is needed after all."

My mouth hanged agape at that last bit. Santana would be the one to decide if I pass? Well, that's it. I'm done for. The fear in my face showed more than I could control it since Attorney Hummel patted me on the shoulders comfortingly and said, "Don't worry Brittany. Santana is not as bad as you think she is." He gave me an encouraging smile but there's no way I would get encouraged by it.

Just then, the glass door of Santana's office opened and she herself emerged from it. "Kurt! I've been calling your desk for about 5 times—" She abruptly stopped when she saw us near the office door. Her gaze was fixed on me, but I can't read her expression. Suddenly she was walking towards us with a smirk on her face, while another guy emerged from the office. He was blonde and tall, handsomely wearing a suit. His eyes caught mine and then he averted a worrying gaze to Kurt when he caught up with the situation.

My attention was transferred back to Santana as she said, "Well, I didn't think you'd show up. You seriously have guts Brittany Pierce." Her tone of course is still full of hatred but I won't let myself be scared. I am here for work, not for personal reasons.

I imitated her cocky smile and said confidently, "Of course Attorney Lopez. I do not consider myself a coward. And besides, I see no reason why I shouldn't be here. This is work after all." Santana's smirk faded and gave me that death glare. "Just remember that I hold the key to your dreams of being a lawyer. If I don't approve of you then…" She didn't finish her sentence knowing that I already know what it meant.

Anger welled up inside me. This is so unfair! She'll get her revenge by not passing me? Damn her.

She gave me one final look before she turned to Attorney Hummel. "Kurt, in my office now." Satisfied with the torment she gave me, Santana walk away and disappeared from her office. I was left standing with my fists clenched while glaring at her retreating back. A soft chuckle emitted from the man who was with Santana in her office earlier. He eyes were fixed on me, clearly amused. I raised my eyebrows curiously as he made his way to me.

"Wow. You really are something. Santana's finally found her match." He said beaming at me. I don't know why but there seemed to be a tone of approval in his voice. At this distance, I found that his mouth is kinda big for his face but still he still manage to look cute. "I am Attorney Sam Evans but you can call me Sam." He extended his hand and I took it gracefully. "H-hi I am Brittany Pierce." I said.

"That's what I heard. So you're the new intern huh?" He said still smiling.

"Sadly yes." I said, but not dejectedly. I heard him chuckle again. He followed my actions with his eyes as I circled around the table studying my work place. "So what do you plan to do? You think you can survive this?"

"I'll be okay. Three weeks of hell then I'm done!" I'm surprised at my confident words but I can tell it impressed him because of the smirk on his face. I mentally gave myself a pat in the back.

"I like you." I heard him say. "This is gonna be fun."

I watched him as he turned around and went inside Santana's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittana Forever 3<strong> - sorry for the long wait! thank u for waiting and reading!

**iamirreplazable** - thank you!

**Rosetta288** - i'm glad you liked it :)

**Jac Lag** - past events made San like that so we can't blame her really. Yup Britt is guilty.. LOL can't u tell? :))

**azwildcats** - i know how you feel about cliffhangers.. i feel the same way. but why do i do it too? that's a mystery.. ;p

**FeelingGrey** - yey thanks!

**j** - hahaha i love u for reviewing ^^ i'm so happy u liked it.. but no, i'm not like a pro yet. i need more practice XD

**luisianafreak** - sorry for the wait! i hope you liked this chapter as well.. :D

**Karina** - true.. poor San.. :(

**cybilsadie** - thank you! yep i need to clear the past thus the last chapter.. ^^

**dagleek** - aww really? that's so nice of you to say.. :) thank you so much!

**Verena R** - well, this part is supposed to happen so the story will develop LOL XD thank you for always reading and commenting! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay i made a slight error.. Instead of writing Sugar Motta i wrote Manta.. coz i read it in a glee site before.. i think it was GleeWiki.. i thought it was accurate but i already corrected it.. lol **

**How awesome is episode one huh? lol.. first time mentioning the Unholy Trinity on the show! :)**

**and those little Brittana scenes killed me especially when they said hi to each other and the pepperoni thing :DD**

**okay enough about that.. **

**so there's another Santana's POV here.. i labeled it so no one will get confused..**

**now commence your reading.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

It's my fourth day of working at Santana's firm and things are just getting worse. Every time she has a chance, she humiliates me in front of her staff. Atty. Hummel and Sam (he insisted on me calling him that even though I think it's unethical) kept throwing me apologetic looks whenever Santana decided to pick on me without any reason. Uhh.. except for the fact that she literally hates me and desires to make my life miserable.

Clearly she's not going to make it easy for me. But surprisingly, I'm not dejected one bit. It only made me want to strive even more. To prove to her that I can survive the hellish situation she's putting me through. She's going to sign that paper and pass me after 3 weeks, whether she likes it or not.

"Hey Brittany! You're here early!" Atty. Hummel said energetically, approaching my desk. I gave him a sincere smile and said respectfully, "Good morning Atty. Hummel. How may I help you today?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked in amusement. "C'mon Britt, you don't have to be so respectful to me. You can call me Kurt!" He said persuasively but he saw the look of uncertainty in my eyes. I knew he knows the reason behind my hesitation. "Don't worry about her. We'll take care of it." That was the same thing Sam said to me a couple of days ago. From the moment he suggested it, I knew it was a bad idea. Santana already reprimanded me about that matter the other day and it was not a pretty sight.

"_So, if ever you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. Okay?" Sam said with a friendly smile on his face. Although his mouth is slightly big for a normal person, his smile is one of the most beautiful ones I saw in my life. Not to mention it suits his cute face. He's a good looking guy after all and it makes me wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. _

"_Thanks Attorney Evans." I said meekly, also smiling at him. He gave me a jokingly disappointed look. "I told you, call me Sam. Hearing Attorney Evans from you makes me feel old."_

_I let out a chuckle. "Okay, if you really insist. So let me rephrase that. Thank you Sam!" I said cheerfully without letting the grin on my face disappear. _

_Little did I know that Santana was watching us from behind, until she made her presence known in the harshest way possible._

"_So…!" She began, faking the amused tone in her voice. "Getting comfortable Brittany?" She continued while making her way towards us. There was still some left over venom on her voice whenever she calls me by my name. It made the grin on my face disappear and forgot that Sam was in front of me. "I see you and Attorney Evans here are becoming friendly so quickly." She shot a glare at Sam's direction which he returned with a saddened pitying look in his face. He didn't dare retaliate at Santana which I thought to be stupid. Why would he put up with that kind of attitude?_

_Santana turned to Sam and said, "Hey Sam, be careful with this one. She may look innocent but you never know what tricks she has on her sleeve. Maybe she's just using you so she can get something from you… something like an approval for her to pass her subject." Santana looked at me triumphantly and before I could even say anything to defend myself, she turned her heel towards her office and disappeared._

_The scrunched look on my face gave away my frustration at the scene that just unfolded. How dare her do that to me? I'm humiliated in front of Attorney Evans and I didn't even had the chance to defend myself. I darted my eyes to the floor in embarrassment but my attention was called when Sam took a step towards me and I looked up. _

"_Sorry about that. It's just how she is. And don't worry, she doesn't mean that." In my head I countered what he said of course. And I'm pretty sure Santana meant that. Sam was just… kind. "Don't let it bother you." He said reassuringly._

"_But Attorney Evans—"_

"_Hey, I said call me Sam." The distressed look I had maybe brought him to add, "I'll take care of Santana okay?" He was beaming down on me as if nothing happened. That warm smile, however, wouldn't be enough to cure the coldness in my insides. I don't believe one bit that he will be able to 'take care' of Santana. She has so much power in this place and she even treats her friends like crap. How else would she treat me?_

_Even though my mind is plagued with doubts, I just agreed to what Sam said coz I'm tired of arguing. I managed to muster a weak smile and he patted me on the shoulders. I watched him walk away and sighed to myself. _

_Unconsciously, my gaze turned to the door of Santana's office. I could've sworn I was being watched because of a sudden feeling. But I saw no one. I shrugged it off and went back to my desk._

I forgot Attorney Hummel was still in front of me. I eventually gave in his request and said, "Okay Kurt." His genuine smile slightly took away the bad feeling in my chest. Then, he discussed some tasks he wanted me to do about a new case which got me ridiculously excited. _This will be my chance. I will prove that I can do this. _Kurt seemed to sense my enthusiasm as his smile broadened before walking inside Santana's office.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

"KURT! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SIGN THIS CLIENT? I DON'T WANT THIS FUCKING CASE!" I yelled dramatically at Kurt. Every bit of thing makes me pissed off right now and this is not helping. I knew Kurt isn't really a fan of me screaming at him but I can't help it. I feel so freaking annoyed right now.

"Santana, the guy is helpless! He's willing to pay you with every cent he has! Let's just take this case! What difference does it make?" Kurt retaliated but it made me mad even more.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T LET YOUR FEELINGS TAKE OVER YOU? In this industry you won't go far with your conscience or empathy eating up your sense of thinking! You have to weigh every single decision you make locking out all your personal feelings! You must learn how to turn you heart into stone!" I said firmly. I don't know if I believe what I said but in the latter years of my life as I lawyer, I most certainly practiced what I preached.

I saw the hurt in Kurt's face after my rant but he did his best to hide it. I knew I stepped over a line that I wasn't supposed to cross. Then again, I was always like that. He's probably used to it by now knowing my personality. Still, it isn't right for me to lash out on him like that even though I am his boss. He's my friend and one of the few who cares. The way I treat him is not really a good measure to make him stay. But he still does.

"Well, not everyone can turn their hearts into stone like you Santana." He said quietly. This is one of the rare instances where he would talk back to me… actually not talking back coz he always does it calmly, but it's a sign that he is upset with me. I wanted to apologize but no words came out of my mouth. I just sat there on my office chair and watched him walk out of the room.

"He'll come around." I muttered, trying to convince myself that he will. But there's a part of me that's ultimately scared when that dreaded time comes… where I would be left alone because of how I treat others. I'm aware that that day would eventually dawn upon me but I hope not right now. I don't need any more drama in my life.

I decided to step out of the office for a while, in a foul mood I might add. Then just as I was getting ready to feel better, a sore sight hit my eyes. There they were again. Brittany and Sam, talking and laughing at some stupid thing I don't even care about. I don't know what Sam's deal is though. He's one of my closest friends aside from Kurt and if I didn't know any better, I think he's hitting on Brittany.

Is he really? But what do I care if he is? He can do whatever he wants. Brittany also can do whatever she wants. But here I am, annoyed as fuck. Seeing them together makes me want to punch something. Maybe it's because of too much blonde hair or the way Brittany smiles when she's talking to Sam. The guy isn't even that funny. He always does these stupid impersonations of people I'm not familiar with. Plus he's a total geek and he has a 'trouty mouth'. Does she find him attractive?

Before I could even stop myself, I was walking towards them once again like the day I embarrassed Brittany in front of Sam for calling him by his first name. It doesn't matter really but I hated the thought that they might get together or something. I was just paranoid for some reason and also I don't want an office romance to start, especially when it involves Brittany. She can't be with someone else… I will never admit it out loud but I want her to be with me.

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing something else than chatting?" I said as ruthless as I can. I hate seeing Brittany's face coated with anger towards me but I hated the fact that she's happy because of Sam even more. I should be making her life miserable as I can which I was only doing so she would crawl back to me and beg for me to love her or something. Based on her personality, of course she wouldn't do that. I'm stupid like that but I can't think of any other way. Besides, I know she thinks that I'm still mad at her but actually, it vanished the first day she stepped into this office.

I saw a hint of fright in Sam's eyes but it quickly disappeared, as for Brittany, her happy demeanor instantly changed to annoyance and anger. Why is she angry anyway? I am the one who got offended but then again, it might have something to do with me threatening to take away her dreams of being a lawyer.

Sam gave me a weak smile as he nodded curtly to Brittany before he went away. Brittany eyed him a few seconds before she dropped her head down and walked towards her table. She began sorting out papers which I think was just a ploy to make it seem she was busy.

Being the obnoxious person that I am, I approached her desk, stopping directly in front of her to catch her attention. "What are you trying to do Brittany?" I asked suspiciously.

She didn't even look up when she said with the calmest tone she could gather, "I'm just trying to finish my tasks Attorney Lopez." I didn't miss the emphasis she put on the 'Attorney Lopez' part but I let it slide. All I want is her attention and I will get it.

"Oh really? Do tell me… Is one of your tasks getting to Sam's good side? Coz really, if you're going to use him to pass your job training subject, you're wasting your time. He won't even have a say on that matter because only I call the shots." I mentally praised myself as she perked her head up and looked at me disbelievingly. I have her attention now. Well done Lopez. My methods maybe silly and foul but it always works.

For a moment, I was mesmerized by those pair of bright blue eyes until she stood up from her desk with force that made me snap back to reality. "For your information Attorney Lopez, I don't have any motives and I'm definitely not using Sam or anyone else to pass my subject." Her voice was low; clearly she's trying to control her emotions, knowing that I could easily fail her if she crossed a line. Aware of the power I have over her made me happy but at the same time gloomy for everything she feels for me is pure anger and disgust.

"Sam huh? I see you two are close friends now. That was fast don't you think?" I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice. I guess I succeeded since Brittany didn't notice anything. Instead she ignored me and went back to sorting the papers in her table. "Tell me, did he ask you out on a date?" I was surprised at myself for asking that out loud. It was a question that's been haunting my brain ever since that day. I didn't mean to say it but it blurted out of nowhere.

I can tell that the question caught her off guard by the shocked expression she was wearing. She recovered instantly, replacing her reaction with a playful smirk. I raised my eyebrows for the lack of retort I got from her. I was pretty sure she would lose her temper and oppose me but she didn't. "So he did?" I asked anxiously fearing it was true.

"With all do respect, I believe that it's none of your business Attorney Lopez." She stood up from her seat, banged a stack of papers, automatically arranging in her hands on the desk and said, "Please excuse me, I'm busy." She left me alone with my curiosity killing me. She definitely won that round.

The feelings I have for her that I've successfully bottled up these past few days started spilling inside my chest. What if they were dating? What will I do? I leaned on the nearby wall and pushed back my head with a force that caused a thudding sound.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

I can feel the victory rushing through my body. I defeated Santana once again in an argument and the satisfaction is just overwhelming. But I can't shake the feeling that I did something wrong, like something that could affect her decision of passing me. I hope she didn't take it personally. After all, she's the one who started it. But aren't you supposed to just shut up when your boss talks to you that way?

UGH! I scratched my head furiously because of annoyance at same time hoping that it will erase the thoughts about the incident earlier. I fell to her trap once again. Obviously, she's conducting ways for me to give her a reason not to sign that approval paper. And like an idiot, I keep biting at the bait she's throwing me.

I absentmindedly run my thumb through the stack of papers I was holding, making it produce a distinct sound and a slight bit of air. A thought was bugging me that won't go away. Why does she want to know if Sam asked me out on a date? Does that mean Sam likes me? What did he tell Santana? He might've given her the wrong idea!

Wait, why does it matter? I don't care if Santana thinks Sam and I are dating. But why does it bother me so much? I feel it's important for me to clear things with her but for what reason? I don't want her to know what I really feel even though I want to tell her so bad.

I thought of Quinn, and all the suffering she's been through so that I could clear my head. It worked for a few seconds but my thoughts drifted back to Santana. She's so near… yet she's out of my reach. I can't. I won't. Quinn. She's more important.

I went back to the task I was supposed to do, burying myself with the sorrow I feel for myself, for Quinn, and for Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

"Even though you won't admit it, I know you still love her. I'm not sure about love but you like her. Don't you?" I heard Kurt ask me. I was spacing out in the other topics he was discussing but when he shifted the conversation to Brittany, he suddenly gotten my attention. I invited Kurt for dinner and a drinking session after the lashing I gave him and he knew this is the way I show my apology so he didn't decline. He's such a good guy but right now he isn't being one. He knows I hate talking about my feelings but here he is, telling me the things that I know more than anyone else.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly as I took a swig of beer. I prepared myself for the upcoming lecture since Kurt isn't a person who would drop things easily. "Oh please Santana, you've been acting like a jealous bitch the whole week because of her!"

"Yes I am bitch but I am definitely NOT jealous!" I defended myself from the sticky situation I was in. I saw Kurt roll his eyes impatiently. There's more to come.

"Oh yes you are! I saw you. I was there inside your office when you decided to spy on Brittany and Sam after you bitched out on them a couple of days ago!" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I didn't spy on them okay? I just made sure they went back to work. They are not there to make small talk!" I was surprised at the excuse that I thought about. If Kurt didn't know me to well, he would've bought that but alas, he didn't.

"Your excuses are pathetic. Let me tell you something okay. If you like her, go after her!" Kurt firmly said. He's so persuasive about the matter which he didn't meddle with a few days ago. What's his motive?

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?" I asked him a bit annoyed and curious. He leaned in as if he's going to tell me some top secret information, which I assumed it was when I heard it. "I've never seen Sam acting that way before. We were childhood friends, we went to the same high school and college together but never did I see like that."

"Like what?" I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Sam likes Brittany." Kurt said straight forwardly. He took a sip of his wine and leaned back on the chair looking on how I would react. Aware of this, I tried my best to hide my feelings but it didn't succeed. But of course, I kept wiggling my way out of the situation. "So what if he likes Brittany? I don't care." I said as coldly as I can.

Kurt cocked one of his eyebrows. "You don't care huh? Well, Sam just told me earlier that he's going to ask Brittany on a date."

"When?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. He decided to move on to another topic again which I drowned out with my thoughts. Sam can like Brittany but Brittany _can't_ like Sam. She can't. I sure as hell won't allow it.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do :) Thanks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>val-cb <strong>Thank you!

**iamirreplazzable** sorry for the long wait! well, you are kinda right with that speculation XDD

**FeelingGrey** don't worry, Quinn will find her someone soon.. :)

**kml2355** aww.. really? that's so sweet! i know the feeling tho.. i hope i won't disappoint you! ^^

**j** hahaha.. thanks! don't try to rush me! lol u know i'm busy hahaha XDDDD

**Rioux** Kurt and Sam are good people right? LOLXD

**Karina** here you go! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Haven't had the chance to edit this one out so sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"I TOLD YOU THIS CASE WAS STUPID! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" I heard Santana yell inside her office. I'm sure she was scolding Kurt again for that case he took without Santana's permission. There was not enough evidence to win the case and it's really going downhill. The trial would be this afternoon and if Kurt failed to win, it would be the first loss of Santana's firm that's why she's being overly hysterical.

I peeked inside the office, testing if it was safe to go inside. I spotted Kurt with his head down in the corner, and Santana was pacing around in front of him, trying to find a solution to the problem. Seeing her in that predicament made me feel bad for her. I don't want them to lose the case though, mainly because it's Kurt's case after all. And… I'm worried about Santana.

I work in this firm too of course, though I don't agree to some of the regulations here. I've grown to like these people in a span of one week. They've been very supportive of me. Even though Santana treats me like crap, they still respect me and don't see me differently. That's why I've been doing my best to help Kurt in his case. Yes, it may seem helpless but I didn't give up. I had a hunch that there's more to the situation and I've been staying overtime to research more. And last night, my hard work paid off.

I entered the office and I was greeted by a glare from Santana. Kurt didn't even bother to look up. I guess he's really feeling bad and hopeless. The sight of him gave me the confidence to step up to Santana when she said, "What the hell are you doing here Brittany? Don't you know how to knock?"

If she knows what I was holding, she wouldn't say that to me. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently.

"I have something that may help to win the case." I said to her face. She scrunched up her eyebrows as I held out the papers I was holding. She snatched it from my hands as Kurt looked up. I met his gaze and I smiled at him encouragingly.

Meanwhile, Santana busied herself in reading the files I gave her, slowly walking back and sitting to her desk. Kurt and I watched her as her expression changed from being skeptical to enlightenment. A smirk formed in her lips which made my heart thump in my chest.

She looked up and stared into my eyes deeply which made the thumping heart in my chest beat faster. I was drowning in those chocolate orbs and I can't look away. It was like she was studying me thoroughly, seeing through my soul. My breath hitched as the smirk turned into a beautiful smile.

"Well Kurt, it seems that you're in luck today." Kurt's eyes widened and he stood up from his seat to stare at me. I stared back and I put on a sincere grin. "Thanks to Ms. Pierce here, you're neck has been saved." Kurt couldn't believe what happened. Santana handed over the papers to him and he fumbled through it, scanning through the pages.

He finally smiled as the moment sunk in. He turned to me, giving me a tight hug and said, "Thank you so much Brittany! I will do well in the case later!" He giggled and I laughed. "It's nothing. Now go and win the case okay?" I said as head towards the exit. Before I closed the door, I saw Santana watching me wearing an expression that I couldn't describe. I let it slide and returned to my desk.

That afternoon, I joined the rest of the staff to watch Kurt in the televised trial at the office lounge. Santana and Sam were sitting behind him at defendant's side looking on. Kurt was really confident during the trial and he really used my research to support his evidence. I've never been so proud of myself, knowing I helped a great lawyer solve his case.

And as expected, the trial was won over and everyone was celebrating. I didn't take part of the celebration, instead, I head over to my desk and started on some papers that I was supposed to arrange.

I was so caught up in my work that I didn't notice that the time flew by. I can see through the slightly tinted glass window near my desk that it's getting dark. I concentrated too much on my task. I'm not really a workaholic but when I want to finish something, I do it immediately. I'm not a fan of procrastination so I always have this urge to get things done as soon as I can.

I didn't realize I spaced out a bit by looking through the window. I guess my brain took a break and shut off momentarily. It was pretty quiet in the usually busy office so I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard someone spoke.

"What are you looking at?" I shifted my head to the sound of the voice. It was Santana. She was leaning in the wall near my table and was looking at me curiously. Her gaze turned to the window I was staring at a while ago and when she found nothing in particular, she continued. "It's getting dark. Why are you still here?" She said with a concerned tone.

Really? She was concerned? Come to think of it, she's pretty calm talking to me right now. Is it because there is no one around to hear her humiliate me? Or is there something else?

"Oh… I was just finishing some papers. I didn't realize it was already getting late." I said as I started to arrange the scattered papers on my desk. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her walking towards me and finally stopping at the edge of the desk. She gathered some papers, obviously helping me to get them sorted.

The silence was kinda awkward. I guess she sensed it and decided to break it by having some small talk with me. "Well, aren't you a hard worker? You're not like the other university students we've had."

I don't know if that was a compliment or what but I was taken aback by her statement and a wave of comebacks hit my brain. "Of course Attorney Lopez, I'm not like anyone else." Maybe my tone was harsher than I thought it would because Santana end up saying, "Woah! Calm down okay? I didn't mean anything bad."

I stared at her incredulously, waiting for some punch line or a sign of anything that she's playing with me but it didn't come. Instead, she stared at me with those eyes again like earlier inside the office. I was caught by them again and I didn't have the strength to look away. I didn't realize I was holding my breath before I felt that I needed air. I gasped slightly which she noticed.

An adoring smile appeared on her face as she said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping Kurt with his case. I know it wasn't easy finding those files and I don't know how you managed to get them but… really… Thank you Brittany." I think my heart melted with the way she said my name. It was the first time I heard her say it after she found out who I was without anger in her voice. My heart beat was going faster again but I composed myself.

"It's nothing. I'm just doing my job." I said calmly this time. She let out a raspy chuckle which I found so sexy. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that but I can't help it. Recently, her laugh became one of my favorite sounds although I don't hear it a lot, except when she mocks me. But this one's different. It was a real laugh. And it was because of me.

"Maybe you don't get the situation at all. Kurt is one of the best lawyers I know and he's not the type to slip up like that. He always does his best in every case he handles. That's why I was really amazed that he overlooked something crucial like that, having you discovered it." Santana said sincerely with a smile on her face, like she was proud of me.

I wasn't really sure what to say so I just said something pathetic like, "Oh… I'm happy I helped."

She smirked at my simplicity and moved closer to me. When we were like inches apart, she whispered quietly, "You will be a great lawyer someday Brittany. Maybe better than me."

My heart swelled inside my chest. I'm not sure what really caused it. Is it the way she looked at me adoringly? Is it because she just said something nice to me? Or the way her hot breath touches my face as she whispered in that raspy tone?

I'm confused inside my head right now. I can't think straight. She was so close to me and my feelings are bursting through my loud thumping heart. If she just lean in a little bit more, I might feel those pouty lips on mine.

And then she slowly does.

Every vein in my system wanted my eyes closed to accept what was supposed to happen but my head is fighting it, bombarding me of countless reasons why this situation is all wrong. I know what I wanted. If I could just tell my brain to shut up then the battle between my head and my heart would be over. _Close your eyes Brittany._

I felt my eyelids dropping slowly, knowing fully what I chose to do. Hers were like my eyes as well, closing slowly as the distance of our faces shortened. I let my feelings take over me for the first time as I anticipate the contact. I can feel her breathing in my lips thus making my mind go blank. Just a little bit more…

"BRITTANY!"

I came to my senses at Kurt's shrill voice rang in the room. I backed away from Santana just in time before anything happened. I was disappointed but relieved as well. How could I let myself succumb to Santana? This could never happen again. I need to be more careful. Thank god for Kurt.

I saw the adoring look vanish from Santana's face replacing it with an annoyed scowl. She crossed her arms over her chest while she watched Kurt almost tackled me to the floor with a bone crushing hug. I slightly lost my balance but someone supported me from behind and I saw that it was Sam. The scowl on Santana's face became more evident and I saw her roll her eyes dramatically.

"Hey." Sam said gently as Kurt loosened his death grip on me. "Heard you were the savior, good job." He continued. Kurt countered, "It's wasn't just good Sam. It was excellent! I owe you Brittany!"

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." I said beaming to them both.

"Say, since you're the key to our success earlier, why don't you join us for a little celebration?" Sam suggested and Kurt nodded to show his agreement.

I turned to Santana's direction slightly, trying to see what her reaction was but she's still sporting that death glare that I'm pretty sure was directed at Sam. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and assume but I think she doesn't like the idea. Which is why…

"Uhh.. No thanks. It's getting late and I really have to go home." What? Did I just say that? I was sure that I would say, 'yeah sure' just to annoy Santana but something inside me doesn't want to.

"Aww.. C'mon Britt. Promise we'll drive you home!" Kurt said still trying to convince me. I felt silly looking over at Santana like I'm trying to get her permission. She nodded nonetheless which made me agree to the request.

"Okay."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands in excitement while Sam beamed broadly at me. As for Santana, she's not too pleased but decided to go along with us.

So here I am sitting in the passenger seat of Santana's car while Kurt and Sam rode Sam's car. So much for avoiding Santana after what happened earlier. But she was nothing but respectful. She didn't even bring the subject up nor teased me about it. The air inside the car is thickening with uncomfortable silence but still she didn't say a word.

We arrived at the restaurant within 15 minutes, Sam and Kurt behind us. Santana graciously opened the car door for me which I showed my appreciation by muttering 'thank you' and she flashed that heart warming smile again at me. What is her deal? Why is she being too nice?

I let the speculations leave my brain as Kurt clutched his arms around mine while Sam put his hand on my shoulder. We sat on a 4 seater, Kurt and Santana in front of me and Sam beside me. They ordered food and drinks and talked about the case earlier and some random things. I didn't talk much because I enjoyed listening to their conversations especially when Santana is involved. She becomes defensive, boastful, happy, and angry within a span of 5 minutes. The other two just laughed at her while I watched her carefully but discreetly. I hope she didn't notice.

Sometimes I catch her throwing stolen glances at me but when I do, she immediately looks away. Other times I saw her guarding Sam's every move especially when he was getting closer to me. Kurt on the other hand, kept teasing me and Sam, like on how we look good together and Sam should do something about me…

And yes Santana wasn't pleased.

I excused myself for a while to go to the restroom while they are having another round of beers. I didn't drink of course coz Quinn will kill me if she finds out.

Speaking of Quinn, she's calling me right now. Oh god, I'm in a heap of trouble.

"Hello?"

"BRITTANY S. PIERCE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT TIME DO YOU THINK IT IS RIGHT NOW?" Quinn yelled through the phone. I had to turn the phone away from my face a bit to avoid getting deaf.

"I'm so sorry Quinn! My office mates decided to celebrate because they won a case earlier. I'm about to go home… and no I'm not drinking!" I reasoned out but Quinn doesn't seem to calm down.

"Go home right now or so help me I will punish you!" I rolled my eyes at her statement. I'm old enough to stay out late! But of course, I love my sister so much I can't not obey her. So I sighed, submitting to her and said, "Okay. I will go right now. See you later." I sighed loudly again after the phone call.

"Was that Quinn?"

I snapped my head quickly to the sound of her voice. She was standing behind me with a concerned look on her face. That was like the… I lost count… she gave me tonight.

"Uhh.. yeah.."

"Seeing your reaction, I think she's not happy that you stayed out late huh?"

I nodded my head and she let out a small chuckle. "That's so typical of Quinn." She stared at me for about a few seconds and said, "C'mon, you don't want her to keep on waiting. I'll drive you home."

My initial reaction of course is to decline. "Uhh no thanks. I'll go alone."

"No you're not. You're coming with me." She took my hand and led me to our table. I yanked it off before the other two saw us.

"Brittany's going home…" She started, but was cut off when Sam stood up suddenly from his seat and said, "I'll drive you."

He quickly went by my side before Santana could say anything. She was about to burst when Kurt tugged her hand hard so she was sitting once again in the table, Kurt clearly not letting her go.

"Shall we?" Sam asked me and of course I nodded. This is good coz I don't want to experience an uncomfortable silence with Santana again. Plus, I don't want her to know where I lived.

I said goodbye and thank you to Kurt and Santana before following Sam out of the restaurant door.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

"What the hell Kurt?" I growled at him after the two blondes left. "I was supposed to drive her home!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, not caring that I am so pissed off at him right now. "Oh please Santana, do you think Brittany likes it that you'll bring her home? And besides, what if her sister saw you? Coz maybe she's outside their house right now waiting for Brittany."

I was silenced by that counter. He has a point. I can't risk it. Not right now.

"You're right but with Sam? Kurt he likes her." I said sounding weak but Kurt didn't mind.

"Don't worry too much. It'll be fine." He said confidently. I didn't get the message behind that statement, or is there even? All I know is I am so uncomfortable right now, wondering what the two are doing.

"I swear to god if Sam puts the moves on Brittany, I will kill him."

"Santana, you don't own Brittany. It's her choice." I shot him my best death glare but he continued smiling at me. What's with him? I have this feeling that he knows something I don't know. Even so, I will find out.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"You did really well for an intern. Imagine, you helped Kurt win a big case? That's really saying something." Sam said cheerfully. He hasn't gotten over it yet which really amazes me.

"Thanks." I said shyly. I don't like to brag about the stuff I did. Sometimes it weirds me out when someone keeps talking about my achievements. Like right now. But I tried my best not to show it.

"I'm surprised you're not a lawyer yet. But when you do, I know you'll be awesome." He said sincerely, not taking his eyes off the road.

I felt grateful that Sam has that confidence about me and I really think he appreciates what I do. But Santana said the same thing to me earlier. I just don't get why I didn't feel the same heart melting feeling I did when those words came out of her mouth. Coming from Sam, it was just a normal compliment.

I let out a small laugh and muttered 'thank you' for the umpteenth time today. After that, there was silence but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was with Santana. Although in my head, I kept praying for the ride to be over and not deal with anymore compliments.

And my prayers have been answered when I saw the familiar road near our house. "Just pull over here." I said.

"Is this your house?" He asked.

"Uhh no, it's around the corner."

"Then let me take you there."

"NO. It's okay. Just pull over here please?" I insisted and thank the heavens he stopped and obeyed me and didn't question me any further.

"Thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem."

As I was about to get off the car, I felt Sam grab my hand, not letting me out just yet. "Brittany wait."

I looked at him curiously and I sensed there was something wrong. "What is it?"

"I.. really like you and… uhh… W-will you go out on a date with me?" He said hesitantly.

I didn't know what to say. I like Sam as a friend but I don't think I want to date him. My thoughts wandered to something else. Or should I say someone else.

"Brittany?"

I realized I spaced out a little. Sigh. This is gonna be hard. "Sam… I like you too as a friend but… I'm not really sure if I wanted to date right now." I intentionally put emphasis on the words 'as a friend'. I know what you're thinking, it's just a date and it's not gonna be a big deal but for me it is.

"You don't want to date right now or you don't want to date me?" He asked again. I know it took a lot from him to say that but why is he being difficult?

"No, I just don't want to date right now."

"Because I'm not her?"

"What?" The question caught me off guard.

"Santana. It's because of her right?" Who is he to make these kinds of assumptions? Yes, I admit that one of the reasons is Santana. Well, she could be one if there are more reasons. But I can't think of any.

"I'm…sorry Sam." I gave him a sympathizing look but I know it won't be able to cure the sadness I gave him.

"It's okay. I just took a chance. And don't worry. I won't tell her." I let out a sigh of relief. Sam really is a good guy.

"Well, that's it. I had a great time tonight. See you on Monday!" His demeanor changed suddenly, making me feel bad for him more. But I decided to play along with it and said, "See you. Drive safe."

He gave me a weak smile that I reciprocated. I got off the car and walked straight home to be greeted by an angry Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Part 2)**

**Okay, i'm sorry if my updates are slow. it's because i'm training for a job right now and i only have the weekends free. i don't have a lot of time to write so please bear with me for a while. :) i hope you still enjoy the story!**

**You know what to do! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>jack103 <strong>hee hee.. i'm working on it don't worry it'll come :)

**FeelingGrey** yup, they need to sort everything out but it'll come to that! XD thanks for the awesome review ^^

**iamirreplazable** sorry if it took forever.. :( i'm kinda busy lately so.. my updates are gonna be slow.. :( i hope you still read this..

**Zorayah** LOL that's right! what do u think about this chapter though?

**azwildcats** yeah! me too! LOL

**mindconfession** wow thanks! :D it'll continue :D

**j** demanding much J? LOL.. see me and i will tell you everything ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: a shout out to J.. good luck on the exams.. i know you'll do great! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"Where have you been?" It was the statement Quinn greeted me with as soon as she saw me walking towards our house. I inhaled deeply, not wanting to argue, so I said as calmly as I could, "I told you I was just out with my officemates."

She followed me towards the house and when we got in she hissed, "I don't even know who those people are! You've only spent a week with them Britt! For all you know they're bad persons!"

Ugh! Not this again.

"Sis! I'm here all right? I'm safe! Please don't worry too much about me. And they are not bad persons." I understand why she's being this way. This is the first time I went out this late after that group project back from my freshman year. Quinn threw a fit just because I didn't arrive at the exact hour I should be. But that was years ago. I'm 23 for god's sake. I should be living in my own now.

But of course I love my family and I can't move out. Besides, Quinn is still paying for my college funds and even though I can have a part time job to sustain myself, I doubt I can study that much if I don't have enough free time. Sigh, oh the hardships of life.

Quinn hasn't stopped pestering me about my late arrival but I just tried my hardest to shut her out. When I had the opportunity, I dashed to my room and locked myself in.

So many thoughts swirled into my head instantly after I'm alone. Things that I want to happen, wishes that I want to fulfill, things I want to fix, memories I regret, actions I shouldn't have done. Then everything went back to Santana.

Everywhere I go, she's always at the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about her as much. But when I let my thoughts wander aimlessly, it always leads to her. Just now, after Sam dropped me off and I was walking towards our house, I thought about her and how she treated me today.

I racked my brain for reasons why she acted like that towards me. Not once she teased me or humiliated me. She's been quiet and respectful plus irresistibly beautiful, especially when she puts on that sincere smile. That heart melting smile that I can't get off my head.

Every time I close my eyes, her gorgeous face is the one that I see. I can't stop thinking about her. I hope she doesn't get hiccups because they say that if you're thinking about a person too much, they would most likely get one. I'm sorry Santana. I can't help myself.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, indicating someone texted me. It was an unknown number. I opened the message and it read,

**Did you get home safe? Please reply. I'm worried.**

**-Santana**

My breath hitched and my heart pounded after I read the name. She sent me a message. She's worried. Naturally I told my self to ignore it. I placed my phone far away from me and I even put it inside a drawer. But after just 5 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my phone and tapped away.

**I'm already home. Thanks. Where did you get my number?**

I read my message over and over, debating if it's too friendly or if it's too cold. I knew the latter one was correct but I sent it anyway. I bit my nails nervously as I waited for her reply. I don't even know if she's going to reply. If not then fine, but I really want her to.

My heart jumped from my chest again as I felt my phone vibrate beside me. I quickly opened the message.

**I asked Kurt. I hope you didn't mind. I'm glad you're safe. Good night Brittany. Sweet dreams. See you on Monday!**

**- xo Santana**

After I read the message for over ten times like what I did at my previous message, I stared at the two letters beside her name. XO. If I'm not mistaken that means hugs and kisses right? I know it's stupid but I felt happy just because of that little thing. For all I know, maybe it's just her habit to sign her name with those letters but I didn't care. Maybe I over analyzed it. But again, I don't care. I'm definitely going to have sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

**Good morning Britt! Have a nice weekend. :)**

**-xo Santana**

I know I may have been pushing my limits texting her for 2 days consecutively but I couldn't stop myself. It's like a drug when she replied to my first text message from her. I got addicted. I'm craving for more. I need her to talk to me.

I'm not expecting her to reply or anything. But when she did, my head just spun wildly and I felt like a lovesick teenager. Even though her reply was so short and cold as ice, it didn't matter to me. All I care about is she replied.

How about now? Will she reply again? Maybe she wouldn't. She hates me. Or she's feeling awkward as fuck right now. Sigh. What should I do?

"Santana, are you even listening to me?" echoed Kurt's voice inside my blurry thoughts. Oh, I forgot I'm with him. We had a weekend meeting for some stuff that I'm supposed to know about since I'm the head of the freaking firm but I really have no idea of anything since Brittany started working there. I let Kurt took over for a while and it seems he's enjoying it.

"Hummel, it's a Saturday. I don't why we're supposed to do this right now." I said annoyed while heading towards the café near my apartment.

"This is important! So please could you stop staring at your phone and listen to me?" How can I stop staring at my phone when I'm waiting for Brittany's reply? If she's going to.

I'm still staring blankly at the screen hoping a text message would cheer my day up. But alas, there's none. What did I expect? I gave up and put the phone inside my pocket. I tried to listen to whatever Kurt is saying but it's no use. I just can't get my mind to think about other things other than her. It frustrates me but at the same time, it makes me feel sane. That's stupid to say since thinking about someone a lot isn't considered sane. But of all the things I've been through, I could safely say that Brittany could be the sanest thing I've ever thought about.

"Clearly you're distracted. You know what, fine. I'll do this on my own. And don't blame me if you don't like the idea." I shot a whatever-you-say look to Kurt. I shrugged him off when he rolled his eyes at me. I stood up to leave and said, "Whatever Hummel. I've got better things to think about."

"You mean like Brittany?" He joked but I didn't see the humor in it. I put on my death glare and directed it to him. He held out his hand in front of his chest and said, "Too far? I'm sorry." I turned my back and left the restaurant.

I checked my phone again for the umpteenth time. There's still no reply from Brittany. I guess I deserve it. I shouldn't really have texted her in the first place. Plus, my message isn't really important or anything. If I was the one who received it, I'd probably ignore it as well.

Sigh. I am so boring. Wait.. Did I just call myself boring? I mean, I'm Santana freaking Lopez! I sure as hell not a boring person!

Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I slept with someone. When was it? A week? Two weeks? A month?

My eyes widened with the sudden realization.

I haven't had sex in a month.

I had never been without sex for too long. It's like one of my life's necessities. But right now, that doesn't seem important anymore. Why?

Ask a certain blonde.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw a text message and I opened it hurriedly. The smile I let out after reading it lasted the whole day.

**Thanks San. You too. Eat on time. See you.**

**_Brittany_**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"So how's the internship going?" Tina asked me while we're walking on a familiar street near the university. We haven't seen each other for a week so we decided to get some grub at our favorite café. And I had to admit, I definitely missed Tina's company. With her I can be more of myself than when surrounded by the adults at the firm and under Santana's watchful eyes.

"It's going good. Better than I expected." I said as we settled down and ordered some sinful desserts.

"How about Miss Hot Lawyer? Are you two in good terms now?"

"Not yet but I think she's slowly forgiving me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the first few days were hell coz she made it miserable but at the end of the week, she kinda cooled down and didn't bother me that much. Especially when I helped Attorney Hummel with his case." I said confidently. Tina beamed broadly at me.

I looked at her questioningly. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh.. nothing! I'm just getting ready to count the days." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Counting the days of what?" I asked as the waiter placed my coffee and Tina's juice at the table. I took a sip of my coffee but I almost spat it out because of Tina's answer. "I'm counting the days until the two of you get together."

I choked at first and then said, "Tina! What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Brittany. You know I ship the two of you!" She said happily. Ship? What the hell is a ship? I scowled at her but she ignored it.

The teasing continued as Tina wouldn't drop the subject. I explained to her loads of times that there is nothing happening between Santana and I, but it landed on deaf ears. Then I grew tired of explaining and finally gave up, letting her talk about what she thinks is gonna happen.

It continued like that for a while when Tina suddenly stopped talking, her eyes widened, while she stared intently at something behind me.

"Hey Tina? What is it?" I tried to catch her attention but she didn't take notice of me. So I turned around and see for myself what caught her attention.

I saw a familiar looking woman across the street, looking around her surroundings, clearly waiting for someone. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and I realized it was her.

"Santana?" I mumbled to myself. "What is she doing here?"

Just then a taxi stopped in front of her and another woman stepped out of it. Santana welcomed her with a huge grin on her face then she wrapped her olive arms around the girl while the other one did the same. They started walking at the opposite direction while Santana's hand is placed securely on the girl's waist.

I couldn't explain the fury I felt after the exchange. Who the hell was that girl and what is she doing with Santana?

"Could it be…? Is that her girlfriend?" I heard Tina ask still staring at the direction the two had vanished from. She let out a loud sigh and said, "If it is… then my plans are ruined!"

I drop my head down and faced Tina again. I can feel her eyes on me. "Hey Britt? Are you okay?"

What's the matter with me? What do I care who that girl is? I don't care if that's her girlfriend. She can do whatever she wants. It's none of my business. But why do I feel so angry at Santana? I have this stupid feeling like she cheated on me.

Apparently, it was evident on my face since Tina still kept pestering me about what we saw even after we left the café. She insisted that I was jealous and I should do something about it.

Fine. I am jealous. Whoever that girl is she should lay off Santana. They don't even look good together.

But of course, I won't do anything about it. I can't. Even if I wanted to, I don't have any right.

Tina and I finally separated. Before she left, she asked me something that will haunt me for the rest of the night. Even if I think about the answer, I can't come up with anything. I shook my head and decided to go to sleep.

Thoughts of Santana and that girl crept into my brain as I lay on my bed. What could they be doing now? Where are they? Is Santana having fun with that girl? Are they doing it? UGH.. I shook my head in disgust. What the fuck am I thinking?

Just then a light beep made me open my eyes and I saw that it was my phone.

**It's such a beautiful night. It reminds me of you. Sleep well Britt.**

**-xo Santana**

I scrunched my face with disgust. What is she playing at? At this time of night, she's probably doing it with that girl! The nerve of her to text me!

I discarded my phone angrily, not bothering to reply to the message.

The question Tina asked me came back to my head and I definitely knew the answer.

_When will you finally admit your feelings for Santana?_

My answer?

_Never._

* * *

><p>It was Monday once again which means another week to be spent at Santana's firm. After what happened yesterday and the disturbing thoughts I had last night, I have this need to not see her right now. I'm on my foul mood mode and everything just started to annoy me. I have this don't-cross-me-right-now-or-you'll-regret-it look on my face which made people at the street stare at me and then avoid me.<p>

My bad mood also seemed to be noticed by the people at the office including Kurt and Sam who approached me at my desk just as I sat down.

"What's wrong Britt?" Kurt asked as the two of them took the chairs in front of my table. "Don't tell me you're already having a bad day. It's only 8 o'clock." Sam said checking his watch. It's amazing how he could act like nothing happened that Friday night. He didn't even showed any awkwardness towards me like he forgot all about it.

It was a good thing though; at least it wouldn't be a problem for me. But if my head is twisted like maybe Santana's, I could use Sam to make her jealous. Sadly and thankfully, I'm not that kind of girl.

I shrugged those thoughts from my mind and concentrated on the two people wanting to have a conversation with me. I managed a weak unconvincing smile and said, "I just didn't have enough sleep last night." Lame excuse but it worked.

"Why? What did you do?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking about something." I blurted out. It was a wrong move coz I know they will ask about what it is. But the person I least expected it to ask was the one who fired the question.

"What were you thinking about?" I shot my head up to get a good view of her face. She looked cheerful than usual. Her features are glowing with happiness and I can't stand to look at her knowing what could've caused that transformation.

"Excuse me." I said in a hushed tone while I got up hurriedly and walked out of there. I rushed pass Santana and brisk walked to the emergency stair case of the building where it's always deserted.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

What happened to her? As far as I know, I haven't said anything mean to her since last week. Kurt and Sam looked confused as well but it vanished when they turned to glare at me.

"What did you do this time?" Kurt asked as the two of them looked at accusingly.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong! I haven't said anything mean to her today!" I defended myself. The nerve of these two to accuse me. I rolled my eyes at them and followed Brittany to wherever she went.

I searched the possible places she could've been to, the bathroom, inside the cubicle, the pantry, the firm library… But she was nowhere to be found.

I stopped near the entrance to the emergency stair cases as I think of the other places she could've went. I called the lobby guard and he said he didn't see Brittany exit the building. So I assumed she's around here somewhere.

Then a huge thump caused me to turn my attention to the door where it came from. It was the emergency exit door. I slowly opened it and saw Brittany slumped on the stairs with her face buried in her hands.

I approached her cautiously, not wanting to scare her away. When I'm merely inches away from her, she looked up with watery eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I was surprised in the softness of my voice. Like it didn't come from me. I've never heard me like this before. And it really shocked me. I suppose Brittany was shocked too by the look in her face. She's so beautiful even though she's crying like this.

I slowly reached out my hand to touch her. I have this urge to hug her tight and cure whatever pain she's having right now. I don't want to see her this way. It breaks my heart that I could be the cause of this, even if I don't know what I did.

"Did I do something wrong? Please tell me." I practically begged for her to tell me. I was kneeling in front of her now and she's just staring at me with those electric blue eyes.

The things I saw in those blue orbs where unexplainable. Like somehow, I've reached into her soul, like I'm seeing her for the first time. It was bare and it is unguarded unlike what she displayed in front of me everyday. I felt like it was if she's going to pour her heart out to me, at this moment.

She was about to speak, and I know she's going to tell me something. Go on Brittany. Say it.

"I.." she began with a quivering voice. I raised my eyebrows encouragingly so she would continue what she wanted to say.

But then she stood up like she realized what she was doing was wrong. I stood up as well, trying to block out the door so she can't escape."I can't do this.." she said as she pushed her way out the door.

"No Brittany, I won't let you out unless you tell me what your problem is!" I firmly said but she kept on pushing her way through. I gave a slight push just so she was in front of me again but that ticked her off and she began yelling, "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! I don't want to see you; I don't want to talk you, I don't want even to be near you! So can you please LEAVE ME ALONE?"

I stood there stunned at what she said. She almost seemed surprised at what she let out as well but she quickly recovered and took the opportunity to vanish out of my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2: finally.. sigh.. not too happy with this tho.. but tell me what you think.. my next chapter has been planned out and i know i'm moving too slow.. so will work on that.. i'm getting impatient with myself too.. lol**

**please drop a review if u feel like it.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last day of exams J.. i hope u like this.. i didn't though.. again.. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

I caused another drama again. But I can't help it. I almost blurted out my feelings for her. I thought her being nice to me was a good sign and it will erase the guilt I felt because of the horrible thing I did to her but that's not the case right now. Suddenly, I missed her being rude and angry at me because I can't take it when she's this way. She's being too nice and she's making me fall harder and faster.

I managed to slip out of the door that she was blocking. I thought she's going to stop me. A part of me wanted her to but she didn't… which were a good and a hurtful feeling at the same time.

I leaned outside the wall near the door and closed my eyes. My heart is pounding so hard and my legs felt weak. I was trying to compose myself and let the moment sink in within me.

Just then, the door burst open and I saw Santana's head turned at every direction, clearly looking for me. When she saw me not too far away from her, she darted towards me and I, of course, tried to get away from her but she was quick.

"Brittany. Please can we talk?" I was shocked at the tone of her voice. It wasn't what I expected it would be. Her body language says she was enraged but her voice was calm and pleading. "Tell me what I did to make you hate me again. Because I was careful not to piss you off again and here you are mad at me for some reason I don't even know about."

She stared at me with begging eyes which made me feel trapped and at ease at once. I just realized that her eyes were my weakness. And my feelings are automatically over flowing every time she connects that brown orbs with mine. Damn Santana. I'm sorry.

"No. Nothing is wrong. So please can you just go away?" I said quietly. Fighting the hurt I feel for us. This is not an easy situation to be stuck at. It's like a repetitive routine. We fight, we make-up, we fight again… even though I don't know why we do it. It reminded me of a cat and a mouse on television that kept chasing each other but no one was winning.

They just kept hurting each other. Like Santana and me.

I guessed I was spaced out for a while and Santana grew impatient with me being silent. I was brought back to reality when I heard a loud thump beside me. I realized it was Santana's fist connecting to the wall beside me. She freaking punched it.

"Are you enjoying doing this to me? What kind of twisted games are you playing with me Brittany? Because I want none of that! I'm so stupid to even try and make up with you coz…" I grabbed her hands unknowingly. The sight of blood forming in her fist made it hard for me not to care.

I don't like her being this way. It kills me knowing that she can hurt herself. And it even hurts that she's like this because of me.

She was stunned when I took her hand in mine. I pulled out my handkerchief in my pocket and wrapped her bruised hand gently. She didn't fight it off, maybe too overwhelmed at the feeling like I was. Her hands gave off that warmth I haven't felt in a long time. A soothing warmth that reminded me of…

"I'm sorry Santana." I let out, still holding her hand and wrapping the cloth on it. "I was just…"

"What? Please Britt.." The pet name gave me goose bumps but I did my best not to show that it affected me in any way.

"I… Who was that girl you were with…?"

She looked at me puzzled. "What girl…?"

I feel stupid for even asking that question. Who am I really to ask her that? As far as I know, I don't have any right to do anything involving her. Much more to be jealous. But I'm here now. There's no turning back. Might as well continue with this.

"You know, yesterday… near the university." I said not giving too much detail which would be too obvious that I was staring at her for a long time.

Her scrunched up face showed a reaction of enlightenment. I guess she understood what I was talking about. "Oh… That was my cousin. We are really close and she went to that same university before she migrated to Mexico to be with her husband. I haven't seen her in a while so I volunteered to tour her around yesterday."

I felt like a thorn was pulled out off my chest. It inexplicably felt lighter and not to mention happier. The joy was apparently evident on my face because I saw Santana's facial expression changed from being enlightened to a teasing one, with a smirk threatening to show in her lips.

"So that's why you're acting this way? Brittany, could it be that you were jealous?" She asked hiding the tone of amusement on her voice. But she failed.

"No." I said too quickly and defensively. I removed her hands from mine and I pushed myself forward indicating that I want to get out of the position I was in. I started brisk walking away from her and she followed suit.

"Then why are you running away again?" She asked while trying to keep up with me.

"I'm not running away." I was trapped again. I forgot that the hallway I was heading toward to was a dead end.

I looked at Santana standing in the middle of the deserted hallway, arms crossed in her chest. She's giving me this what-now look and I felt she's getting cocky once again, waiting for an answer.

"Look, I just asked because I was curious. Don't get any ideas." I said trying to get out of the situation. But she seemed unconvinced and she was starting to walk towards me.

"Really now? Then why are you acting this way?" She questioned as she moved closer and faster towards me.

I didn't know what to say. I have no excuse. I can't tell her that she was right. I was jealous. She can't know that or she would think that she has a chance on me, which I kept convincing myself that there was none.

"Well?" She's so close now I can't even think straight. My mind was blurry and all I can hear was the sound of my heart rapping on my chest. I hate it when she does this to me. My breath was uneven, waiting for what she's about to do.

She took my hand in hers and muttered, "I love how your hands feel on mine. I wish I can hold it whenever I want." She was now looking at me with those brown eyes which I was starting to fall in love with. I can't help staring back and by doing so, I was paralyzed from where I stood. I just watched her as she shortened the gap between our faces.

She was leaning towards my face and I knew what was coming. I can feel her breath nearing my face and I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment. I have no clue what I was doing and why I am allowing this to happen. But I felt tired of fighting. My need to be with her was taking over me and I just want her to kiss me so I would just accept my feelings.

There's no one to save us right now in this deserted place. And I don't need saving. I want Santana. And she's about to kiss me.

RING. RING.

_FUCK!_

We both cursed at the same time, Santana loudly, while I did it inside my head. Who the hell would call in such an important time?

Once again, I hid my disappointment but Santana didn't seem to do the same. She pulled out her phone from her pocket violently and glared at the blasted thing.

"W-who is it?" I asked.

"Kurt." She said with hate. "This better be good."

She annoyingly put the phone in her ears and yelled, "WHAT?"

I can hear Kurt's voice through the phone but not clearly. But I know he was speaking so fast I was surprised Santana could understand him.

"Who?" Santana said in gritted teeth through the phone. Her eyes narrowed but after a while, her expression changed to something I've never seen before.

It was a mixture of sadness, shock, excitement, and fear. I never really thought a person could have such feelings at the same time. But there it was. Clearly visible in her eyes. What could Kurt possibly tell her that she would react this way?

"Yeah, just wait. I'm coming." She said quietly, her anger vanishing before my eyes. She looked at me with intense eyes. I have no idea what was happening. Then without warning, she vanished in front of me, practically running to escape the empty hallway.

* * *

><p>I was at my desk doing some paper work. I haven't seen Santana the whole day after our encounter near the emergency stair case. I tried looking for her but I didn't dare ask about her to anyone. I just kept my eyes peeled for any sigh of a brunette with tanned skin around the office but to no luck.<p>

I kept replaying the incident in my head. Wondering what would've happened if we kissed right there. Would I be hers? Would she be mine? Would I be able to tell Quinn about us?

So many questions swarmed in my head. I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing.

"Hey you okay?" I heard a voice say. It was Kurt and he sat in front of my desk with confused eyes. "You don't look well."

"I'm okay." I said. Then I had the urge to ask something that I know I shouldn't ask. "Have you seen Attorney Lopez?" I asked cautiously.

Kurt smirked. "You can call her Santana in front of me and no, she hasn't come out of her office yet." He said while staring at the glass door of Santana's office.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked again, sensing that Kurt doesn't mind the questions at all. Plus, I know he's the right person to ask. He's the one who called her that time.

"Oh… Actually, I don't know either. I thought you would know though." He said. "I was about to ask you the same question."

What he said puzzled me. "What do you mean I should know?"

He shrugged. "Let's just wait until they come out of the office."

_They?_

What do you mean they? There's another person with Santana inside her office? Who was that? Maybe it was just her cousin. But I can't shake this feeling that it's not her.

I couldn't concentrate on my work. I just wanted the office door to be open and see the person inside.

After about an hour or so, I'm getting worried and agitated. Who the hell was that and why are they taking such a long time?

Just then the door opened and out came a familiar looking woman from Santana's office. I know that woman. She looked oddly familiar. But she wasn't the cousin from yesterday. The woman's expression was, as I see it, lonely. She headed to the direction of the girl's bathroom and I took this opportunity to check up on Santana.

I peeked inside her office, just enough to see her. I was met with an ugly sight. Santana was crying hard at her table. Her sobs heard across the room from where I am standing. It's a good thing Kurt wasn't here to see this. I know Santana doesn't want anybody to. Including me.

I assumed it was because of that woman. I was positive she made her cry. I thought hard. Where have I seen that woman before?

My eyes widened at the realization. I knew who she was. How can I forget? I will never forget. Maybe it was because of her new hairstyle or she kinda gained weight. And her new set of stylish clothes that blinded me from who she truly was.

My heart was now filled with rage. What was she doing here? Why the hell would she come back and hurt Santana?

I headed to comfort room to follow her and I saw her immediately, standing in front of the mirror fixing her make up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. She looked at my direction quickly and she stopped applying her cosmetics.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Of course she wouldn't recognize me without the braces and eyeglasses.

"It doesn't matter. What have you done to Santana?" I asked more aggressively.

"Again, who are you? And for the record, I don't owe you any explanation." She said confidently. She irritatedly threw her stuff in her bag and exited the comfort room, leaving me speechless.

I came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later, still in a daze of what transpired through the day. First Santana almost kissed me and then she showed up here. It's madness.

To get to my desk, I'm supposed to pass Santana's office which I did. And what luck do I have coz when I was walking by, it was the same time the two of them emerged from the door.

I met Santana's gaze and she met mine. Her eyes were somewhat puffy but her face wasn't showing any signs of sadness or that she cried earlier. What is going on?

"Is she working here?" I forgot she was also there. I got lost in Santana's eyes once again.

"You two met already?" Santana asked. I felt fear in my chest because I don't want her to assume that's something's going on between Santana and I. That would complicate things more. But of course Santana just had to ruin it by revealing who I was to her.

"Yeah but she didn't tell me her name."

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Santana said lightly, wearing a fake cheerful tone. "But I can't blame you though, I also didn't recognize her the first time I saw her." A pang of guilt swallowed my heart again and I automatically let my head down in shame. I don't want that woman to know what I did. But I guess there's no secret between these two.

"So, let me re-introduce you. Meet Brittany S. Pierce." Santana said as calmly as she could. The moment is so awkward and deadly it's like a ticking time bomb. "And Brittany, of course you remember Sugar."

I gave an awkward tight-lipped smile to give some respect to Sugar. But her reaction was far away from mine. She gasped slightly at the recognition of who I was.

"Brittany? Is that really you? Oh my gosh! You look so pretty and… different!" She exclaimed. I managed to mutter a 'thanks' before I excused myself and made my exit. I felt Santana's eyes on me as I walked away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

"I was frightened earlier you know! The way she looked at me, I thought she's gonna eat me alive!" Sugar relayed animatedly after a sip of juice from her glass.

I smirked at the thought of Brittany doing that and I can't help but feel a little flattered and happy.

"So what's the deal between you two huh? Don't tell me after you're failed relationship with Quinn, you're going for her sister now?" She asked not amused. "That's low of you Lopez."

"Hey! I didn't know okay? I didn't plan for this. And it was your fault my relationship with Quinn was a failure." I defended myself from Sugar's hard hitting questions. She's the only person who can do this to me and the only one I allowed. After all the drama we went through, she's still the only best friend I loved and forever will.

She ignored my dirty comeback about our relationship and just said, "From how I see it, I think she likes you too."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, I know that. But she won't admit it. And she kept avoiding me. I'm so freaking tired of chasing her around but I can't seem to stop." I admitted. Again, Sugar is the only person I can tell anything to and not afraid to be judged.

"You are so stupid. It's a good thing Brittany isn't." Sugar said simply. She hasn't stopped stuffing her face with food after our order came. Maybe that's the side effect of being pregnant.

"What do you mean I'm stupid? And could you please just slow down? You're making me afraid to get pregnant." She laughed at my statement and continued eating.

"It's not that bad. And as if you have plans on getting pregnant!" She laughed and ate more. "As for being stupid, it's obvious that she's scared of what would happen if the two of you are going to… uhhh… happen."

The confused expression on my face made Sugar carry on with her explanation. "Oh my god Santana, I thought you were smart. Love really makes you dumb. You haven't changed a bit."

"If you're talking about Quinn, yes I know that! But she can decide on her own! She's a freaking adult now Sugar! I mean what else is stopping her?"

"She's not selfish like you Lopez. Obviously, she cares a lot about Quinn. Coz if she weren't maybe the two of you are reproducing right now without a care in the world."

Behind Sugar's disturbing statement is a whole lot of truth. She's right. I can't be selfish. I can't do that to Brittany. But what else should I do?

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, stop moping around coz, you know what, this is your lucky day. I, Sugar, you're one and only best friend in the whole world will help you." I shot her a skeptical look. "Trust me on this, San. Just think of it as a payback for when I ditched you all those years. And besides, if this goes well, you're going to worship me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2: yeah i dunno.. i'm a bit off lately.. it's because of work i guess.. when i'm inspired i don't have anywhere to write on.. :(**

**thanks for all the reviews! i thought you guys are not liking this anymore.. **

**tell me what u think again..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Because you guys are so awesome, i squeezed out my brains for this update. haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"What's with the face? You look like you've seen a murder or something." Nick said while doing his caricature on the dining table. It has become our ritual lately to talk after dinner. I didn't know what happened. A few years ago, Nick always gets on my nerves because of random stuff and I hated him for that. But right now, it feels like I can talk to him about anything. Maybe it's a part of growing up.

And besides, he knows everything that happened in the past. Even though he was just a kid then, both of us had so many questions and we were doing all we can to find the answers.

"Sugar was at the office earlier." I said, keeping my head down.

"So?" He said unfazed. Of course he wouldn't understand the gravity of Sugar showing up out of the blue. He wasn't there when everything turned crap because of that woman.

"I don't understand why she's here. I mean, I thought everything's over between her and Santana." I reasoned out but Nick just shot me a pathetic look.

"Sis, why do you care so much?"

I was caught off guard by that question. Yeah, why do I care? I shouldn't care whoever Santana wanted to see or date. It's none of my business. We aren't together.

I'm lying to myself again.

I could also lie to Nick.

"I don't." I said with a poker face. "It's just I don't want her around here coz maybe Quinn would see her around and that would be a mess. You know how I proved just a couple of months ago that the world is so small, that the persons in our past kept haunting us."

"Even if that's the case, I don't think you should be involved sis. You know how Quinn is."

"I know." I said quietly as thoughts of me and Santana being together flew out of my brain.

"You seem disappointed." Nick said eyeing me curiously. "Is there anything that you're not telling me?"

I chuckled at what he said. "When did you become a concerned brother?"

He also laughed at our little joke. "Just doing my job."

I can't help feel happy and proud of Nick. He's growing up so fast. I feel somewhat ashamed that he's kinda thinking maturely than me.

"And who is that unlucky person you are drawing?" He scrambled the paper out of my reach but I was fast. "Hey!" he yelled when I got to see the picture clearly.

I gasped dramatically. "Isn't this the girl you had a crush on?"

He kept his head down but still trying to get the paper out of my hands. "Aww… Nick. She's very pretty." I said batting my eyelashes at him.

"Of course she is! Now give that back!" He said as he annoyingly snatched the paper out of my hands. I smiled widely at him teasingly but it was a genuine smile. At least one of us will have a good love life.

* * *

><p>It was another day at the office and I don't think I can face Santana anymore. Knowing that she and Sugar probably hit off last night, I can't take seeing her being cheerful maybe because of that girl.<p>

Midday had come and I haven't seen Santana around. Wow, maybe they were really tired or something because knowing Santana, she wouldn't skip work for anything. Well now she is because of Sugar.

I just tried burying myself to my work and instantly, it killed roughly an hour before my thoughts went back to her again. I let out a loud sigh and dropped my head on my desk.

"Tired?" I looked up and saw Sam hovering over me. I immediately arranged my expression and hair as if getting caught sleeping at work. He laughed at me and said, "Don't worry. I'm not telling you were sleeping on the job."

I shot him a glare, "I'm not sleeping."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing?" He asked challengingly.

"Nothing."

"See, you're doing nothing on the job." He said, winning the argument. But I'm not in the mood to joke around. I'm in a foul disposition and Sam is making it worse. Sensing I'm not up for the teasing, he retreated and sat carefully at seat in front of my desk.

"Is there a problem?" I'm sick of hearing that question. Everyone I see asks me that and it's getting on my nerves. What am I supposed to do huh? Pretend to be happy when I'm not? I wish they would just leave me alone.

And at that moment I saw her emerge outside her office, crying. She darted towards the girl's bathroom disappearing quickly. I didn't know she was here. Well now, I'm guessing Sugar was here too. I excused myself to Sam and started looking for the girl.

I found Sugar inside Santana's office and I entered without fear, getting her off guard.

I glared at her but she welcomed me with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hey Brittany! Did you want something?"

I pursed my lips as I'm trying to suppress my anger. I managed to tell myself to calm down but my voice failed me. "You haven't answered the question I asked you yesterday. Now that you know me, I guess you owe me an explanation."

She squint her eyes at me, a smile playing in her lips. "Uhh, no Brittany. I still don't."

I let out an audible sigh and said defeated, "Fine. But whatever the reason you're here I just hope that you won't cause any trouble."

"Why do you think that, Brittany? I'm not the one to cause any trouble." She said calmly.

I rolled my eyes at her statement. "Then why was Santana crying yesterday and earlier?" I demanded.

She's still unmoving like she didn't do anything wrong. "Why do you want to know? No offense but I think it's not your place Britt."

I felt angrier at the pet name. How dare she call me that? We're not close! Wait, I have to think of a comeback. "I just…" Nothing's coming out. Oh God. I don't want to lose. I'll look stupid in front of this lady and I would never live with myself if that happened.

"You know…" She started not giving me the chance to finish my answer. "Santana told me what you did to her." I winced at the thought of them maybe laughing and giving comments on what I did. Shame took over my body and I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I understand you feel hostile towards me and Santana because of what we did to Quinn. But Brittany, you should know that it happened in the past. We were kids. We didn't know any better. All we cared about was our feelings and of course, it went like shit. So I'm here to finally settle things."

What is she talking about? Does that mean she's here to get Santana back? I haven't had the chance to respond because she continued her monologue.

"I know Santana better than anyone. And I love her still and I always will. And I think I'm the only person who can make her truly happy." It's as if a hole was being drilled to my chest. Is she throwing it to my face? But like me she doesn't have the right! I know what she did.

"How bold of you to say that!" I finally found my voice which quivered in suppressed anger. "You think you're so great, showing up here all of a sudden and making Santana cry? I know you left her when she needed you. Yes, I didn't know the full story but whatever it was, I don't think if you truly loved her, you would leave her for any reason!"

My rage just went out like fire that I couldn't control. Sugar was also on her feet now, guarded on what stupid thing I would do. I continued my rant.

"After you left, I knew she was broken. I can see it in her eyes everyday. I know she wasn't happy and it's all because of you! If you haven't left her, then maybe she would've experienced love and being truly happy like what you were talking about!" I flailed my arms around while I was explaining myself. Every word I uttered made the burden in my chest feel lighter.

Suddenly, Sugar was on her feet inches away from my face. She was angry too. Maybe I went too far.

"You. Have. No. Right. To tell me that!" She said slowly, emphasizing the words 'you have no right'. "Do you think I wasn't broken when I left her? Don't you think I didn't want to do that? Did you think I would do that if I had any other choice?" She said, running out of breath.

I looked at her, confused as ever. She continued, "I came back here because I want to set things right! Santana is the person I only ever loved and I want another chance!" My breath hitched at that statement. It's all too much! She wanted her back. What do I do now?

"After all these years, I realized that she was the only person who could make me feel that way. The only one who could take away every amount of pain I am feeling right now. And I was right. Coming here made me feel happy like I've never been for years. Seeing her again made me feel like I never left."

Is she insane? The nerve of her! Who the hell does she think she is? Just because they had history together, doesn't mean she can walk into her life and trample on it again! I won't let her do that.

"I honestly don't think that you deserve her. Santana needs someone who would be there for her and not leave her when she's at her lowest!" I said almost yelling. "And I don't think you are that person! You are just selfish for coming back and you're only thinking about yourself!"

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you being like this?" Sugar asked loudly.

I've had enough of this! I felt tears threatening to pool out of my eyes. I started heading towards the door but Sugar grabbed my arms and spun me around.

"Do you like Santana?"

"No!" I said too quickly. But I realized I just have to come clean. So that she would know that o meant every word that I said. And I'm not letting her get Santana that easily. "I LOVE Santana! And if you do anything to hurt her I'll make sure you'll pay for it." I said with contempt, tears slowly streaming down my face.

She was dumbfounded and didn't react for a while. I guess what I said didn't sink in yet. I didn't give her the chance though. I turned around to get out of the office but once again, I was stopped by the sight that was blocking the doorway.

Santana was standing there, eyes widened with shock I guess. I couldn't make out her reaction because the tears in my eyes made my vision blurry. But when they dropped, I can see clearly that she was walking towards me and cupped her hands to my face.

She wiped my tears and said carefully, "Did I hear you right? You… love me?"

I saw her brown eyes slowly filling with tears and I can also see them begging for me to answer. When I didn't, she added, "Please tell it to my face Brittany. Repeat what you said." She said slowly so she won't sound too much demanding.

There's that desperation in her voice again that made it hard for me to refuse. "Santana, I…" I began. Just two more words. If I say it then there could be a chance for us to be together. I could get her away from Sugar and heal her wounded heart.

As I was having the confidence to finish my sentence, thoughts of Quinn flooded in my head. My brained warned me of the consequences I will have to face if I say those words in front of Santana. I'm just not ready for that.

She looked at me eagerly but I can't get the words out of my mouth. So I just sobbed an audible 'I'm sorry' and left the room hurriedly.

I feel such a hypocrite. There I was telling Sugar that Santana needed someone to love her but I can't do it. I'm weak. I suck. But then again, I never told her that I would be the one to do that. But can I just look on and see them be happy together? Can I just sit here and watch Santana be with someone that isn't me?

I guess I can.

For Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

My heart just practically wanted to jump out of my chest in pure happiness after I heard Brittany say, "I love Santana." It was like all my problems were taken away. Like everything in my life was perfect. Like my past didn't happen.

But it was all too good to be true.

I watched her strut out of my office, leaving me and Sugar behind. I looked at her for support but she smirked at me knowingly and sat at my revolving chair.

"Well, there you have it. Are you impressed with my acting skills?" She said jokingly but I didn't find the humor of the situation.

"Sugar, it's not funny."

"I told you she loves you."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't admit it!" I said frustrated. "Why is she being this way? I'm so tired of this."

"I told you, it has something to do with Quinn."

"Fuck Quinn. I want her so bad." I said sitting on the couch with my hands on my face. Sugar stood up from the chair and sat beside me. She rubbed my back and I felt comfort in my body.

"Don't worry Santana. She'll come around."

I looked at her skeptically, "How'd you know?"

"Coz she told me she loves you and you heard it." I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off. "But you didn't see her face when she said it."

That last statement gave me hope. I want nothing more to be with Brittany. And maybe I should just be happy with the fact that she loves me too.

Just then I remembered something. "Wait, what acting skills? That was the truth!"

Sugar chuckled and said, "Oh then we won't owe her any more explanations then. We just have to fill her in with the details."

I smiled weakly. "Maybe you're right. But thanks for what you did. I can't believe you're still here after what happened yesterday."

"Oh shut up. Don't get mushy on me." Sugar playfully punched me on the arm. Her smile faded to a serious one and said, "I should be the one thankful San. And I'm sorry if I put you in that situation again. I just wanted to make sure before…"

"I know. And I'm always here for you no matter what happens. Remember that."

Sugar and I shared a long comforting hug. I've never felt at ease in my life. I know we went through so much and being like this with her made me feel at home. Like someone truly cares.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

I can't recall what I did to deserve this. All my life I've been the perfect daughter and sister. I didn't do anything to deserve this.

I sat here choking on random sobs but there were no tears falling. People are starting to stare but I didn't care. I'm at the park where Santana and I had our 'first date' and I can see the food stand where we ate which brought a sad smile to my face.

I can hear my phone ring but I ignored it. Who would've cared enough to find me?

Out of curiosity, I pulled out my phone to see who it was.

SANTANA LOPEZ CALLING.

Her name flashed wildly on the screen. I half smiled knowing that she cared. But still I didn't answer it.

I kept staring at the food cart, watching the people eating and laughing with not a care in the world.

Just then I felt someone sat beside me but like my phone I ignored it. Not until that person spoke. "Why are you staring at that food cart?"

I lifted my head to see Sam beside me, also watching the food cart. "It's special isn't it?" He asked eyeing me for any reaction.

I chuckled silently, not taking my eyes off the cart. "Yeah. It was."

"Was? You mean it's over?" He asked again.

"There was never any thing to be over to begin with." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Not that I'm prying coz I really don't have any idea what's happening but Brittany, I'm not blind. I know you love Santana." Sam paused for whatever reason. I'm tired of arguing and thinking of comebacks so I just kept silent.

Sensing he's not gonna get a reaction out of me, he just continued. "Love for some people is a heavy word. Some people even freak out just hearing that word. And Santana's like that. She's so vulnerable that I was surprised when she began to let you in."

Let me in? What? I looked at Sam this time, wanting answers.

He smiled coz he finally got my attention. "You don't know a lot of things about her. Outside she's mean and guarded. She's a pain in the ass if that would sum it up." We both smiled at the accuracy of his description.

"But she's a good person. Did you know that she helped me get this job? I was a cocky lawyer back then. I thought I would get everything I want because I had the money and skills. But my vice took over my life and I became poorer than dirt. I spent all my savings gambling and then my sister had a heart disease which I didn't have money to pay for because I was broke. Santana then, found me wasted in a club and helped me paid for my sister's hospital bills. I, a complete stranger, had gotten help from what people call heartless Attorney Santana Lopez. I owe her a lot, practically my life."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"I just thought maybe it would help you consider her." He said. "Give her a chance Britt. I think of all people, she deserves it."

I smiled sincerely at him. "Sam, it's not that simple. I wish it was though."

"Look, there's a lot I don't know. I get it. But whatever it is, don't you think it's about time you listened to your heart? If you love Santana, then go after her. I know that there's something stopping you but let me ask you this, would that person or thing give you the happiness you feel with Santana?"

Yes. No. I don't know.

Quinn is family. Santana is… Santana.

But Sam has a point. Quinn won't be around forever. But Santana… will she stay?

"Think about it carefully Brittany. Coz I don't want you to regret it." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. You gave me a lot to think about."

Sam stretched his arms and yawned a bit. "Well, that's that. I think we're really stressed. So thank god for Kurt for planning that trip."

"Trip? What trip?" I asked curious. I wasn't informed of any trip.

"This weekend we're all going to the beach. Company trip. You have to be there okay?"

A company trip? But that would mean…

"Brittany. Promise me. You owe me for that date."

Sam is making it hard to refuse. I took in a deep breath and said…

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Part 2): i can't believe there are still people story alerting this.. thanks so much guys for the supportive comments~!**

**you make me happy~~ every single one of you!**

**and yeah i'm sorry, i don't have an itouch or cool gadgets to write on lol.. and my phone is the crappiest model there is. lol.. i just have my trusty laptop which i had to leave at home.. coz i can't bring it at my dormitory. you may not know what evil things lurk there and i would die if i lose my laptop.**

**you know what to do~~ :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n (1): Congratulations j for passing the exam! i never doubted you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"Aren't you going on a trip today? What are you still doing here?" Nick asked as he was descending from the stairs near our kitchen while he looked for something to eat for breakfast. I was sitting unmoving at the table for the past 30 minutes or so, having an inner debate with myself. I can already feel my legs numbing for the lack of movement.

"Where are your bags?" He asked again looking around the small kitchen. I didn't answer him. The truth is I haven't packed anything at all. "Hey sis! Are you even paying attention to me?" He irritatably asked when I still ignored him. He let out a loud sigh and sat beside me.

"Can you please tell me what your problem is?" I looked at him with sad eyes and I guess he understood it because he asked me the right question. "Is this about… _her_?"

I nodded slowly, still spaced out from all the thinking I've done the whole night. He sighed loudly again as he grabbed my hands to get my full attention.

"Sis, I know how you feel about her." My eyes widened with shock. He smiled knowingly and continued. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Quinn and I won't tell." I sighed with relief. "And do you think she'll allow you to go in this trip if she knew?"

I shook my head and whispered lowly, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" I gave him a you-should-know-why look. I saw a change in his facial features as he shifted on his seat. "I know you're having a hard time right now and I also know how much you love Quinn. All our lives, we always try to please her and make her happy. Especially you. I see how you struggle and try so hard just so she can be proud of you that it's not really healthy anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love Quinn too as much as you do but…"

Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes. I can't believe Nick is giving me this lecture but I'm thankful. "This time I want you to follow your heart. Just this once. Do the thing that makes you happy not because you want Quinn to be happy but because of yourself." He rubbed my hands on his own. "Don't be stupid sis. Again, I know you love Quinn but I also love you. I want nothing more to see you happy as well."

My tears were now flowing freely from my eyes. I gave Nick a huge hug and hen reciprocated it. "I feel like I'm betraying her." I muttered to his shoulders while we were still holding each other.

He chuckled a bit and said, "Don't you think you're also betraying yourself?" It was my turn to laugh when what he said sunk in. We let go of each other and I booped him on his nose playfully. "You are one hell of a brother."

I stood up and kissed him hastily on the cheek. "Thanks Nick!" He wiped his cheeks in a hurry with disgust. I laughed as I rushed towards my room to get my stuff packed. I don't have much time.

Then, Nick yelled, "Want some help?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I'm gonna make the most of this trip.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

I watched Kurt pace back and forth impatiently, my arms crossed on my chest. We were outside our office building waiting for Brittany to arrive. Kurt's pacing and the thought of Britt not coming made me feel super annoyed and pissed at this whole thing so I couldn't help but be a bitch to everyone.

"Could you please settle down? And can we just go now? Seriously. I don't think she's coming." I almost yelled. He glared at me for adding more stress to him and he looked at Sam who was trying to call a certain blonde for the last hour.

"Just give her 15 minutes more." Sam said calmly, trying to avoid a fight. "She'll be here."

"15 more minutes? She's been late for an hour! If this was a case, it would go to shit! And what makes you say she's gonna come huh?" I countered.

"Look, this is not related to law so stop comparing. Besides, she owes me." Sam said confidently which made me madder. When did he talk back like this? And what does he mean Brittany owes him? Is that supposed to mean she's coming in this trip because of this trouty mouth? Ugh! Now I'm wishing she doesn't show up if ever that's the reason.

I scoffed loudly to show my irritation and disagreement. "This trip sucks. Who planned this thing anyway? No one told me about this! And I can't remember I approved!"

Kurt's glare became scarier with all my complaining. "I did Santana. Remember that day we were in the café and I was talking about to you about something but you weren't listening to me? You just kept staring at your phone like an idiot and you just nodded your like a bobbing figurine!" He didn't try to hide his annoyance in his voice. I scowled at him but didn't say anything more.

Oh yeah, I remember that day. That was when I was waiting a reply from Brittany the whole day but she didn't send me one. The memory made my mood worse. So I decided to get inside the van to ignore these stupid people outside.

Just as when I was boarding the vehicle, I heard Kurt squeal and said, "She's here! I told you she's coming!" I looked around for the person I was most anxious to see. And there she was, her blonde hair glowing in the sunlight, wearing thick sunglasses that almost covered her face and sporting the sexiest beach outfit I ever seen. Damn her. Why does she have to be this attractive?

She was flustered and out of breath, obvious that she hurried her way here. "I'm so sorry guys! I thought you already left." I heard her breathe out. She was so hot like that, all stressed and tired. Okay… Focus Santana! She went here for Sam remember?

I saw her greeting Sam cheerfully, and the guy was doing the same. I turned my head away from them and put my sunglasses on. I shook my head in disgust and glared at them through the side mirrors of the van.

Everyone hopped on the vehicle and we all set out to our 3-day company trip in a beach resort somewhere south. Meaning, far away from everything.

* * *

><p>We've been travelling for about 2 hours now and everyone was fast asleep except for me and the driver. I was riding shotgun because I don't want anyone to invade my personal space. Well… except maybe for Brittany.<p>

Speaking of Brittany, I can see her from the rear view mirror of the van, also in deep slumber. Her head was swaying from the movement of the vehicle together with the others. She was beside the car window and I'm afraid that she'll bump her head there. But she turned her head the other way and leaned it next to the person beside her, which thank God was Kurt. There will be bloodshed in here if Sam was sitting next to her.

Being in this 2 and a half hour journey was so boring that I would've whined the whole ride if Brittany wasn't here. Coz of course, though we're not seeing eye to eye right now, I still wanted to impress her. And being a whiny bitch in front of her is not really ideal. So I kept my mouth shut even though my ass really hurts from sitting for so long.

Everyone's awake now. The van was filled with laughter and music Kurt was singing along to. The song was a dance music I didn't know so I ignored it but Brittany was making it hard for me. She was dancing along to the song in a little way she can in the small space but I could tell she was letting herself drown in the beat.

I know all these because I'm giving her stolen glances from the mirror like earlier. She looked so much prettier when she's relaxed like this. But she was also pretty when she was stressed. So really. She looks beautiful all the time.

Brittany looked so happy like she doesn't have any problem in the world. I wish I could be like her. Who can still laugh despite all the pain and hardships I'm going through.

I tried my luck once more and threw another stolen glance at Brittany for the nth time. But this time, she caught me. We locked eyes for about three seconds before I looked away. Feeling embarrassed, I stirred myself to my seat and closed my eyes, letting myself envelop in a much needed sleep dreaming about those blue eyes I love so much.

* * *

><p>"Santana wake up! We're here!" Kurt shook me awake as I felt the vehicle came to a stop. But I wanted more sleep so I moaned in frustration and mumbled, "Go away! I'm sleeping!" Kurt let go of my body, my shoulders to be exact, almost immediately. That would've been suspicious but at the moment because Kurt is stubborn as a kid could be but I didn't care. I need sleep and that's all that matters.<p>

I felt relieved for a moment but suddenly, I felt another pair of hands touch me. They were unfamiliar and I can't help but be curious to who it belongs. It isn't Kurt or Sam because they were light and soft and I doubt my other subordinates would dare touch me especially when I'm in this state. So that leaves just one person.

My suspicions were cleared when I heard her say, "C'mon San, get up."

My eyes shot wide at the sound of her voice. Am I dreaming?

I struggled to get up from the cramped seat coz Brittany's face was so close to mine and I almost forgot how to breathe. Every feature in her face was so clear, especially those lips that I just want to grab her face to know how it feels like to get smitten by her.

"Let's go." She cheerfully said while taking a step back so I can get out.

I slid out of the van, not taking my eyes off her. Careful that's she's just a dream that would vanish if I moved too fast or even breathe too much. She's watching me amused. Maybe she's laughing at me inside because of my weird actions.

I can't help it. There's something about her that made me feel nervous and at ease at the same time. Maybe because it's her warm smile or how different she's looking at me right now.

After what it feels like an eternity of me standing there and staring at her (I didn't dare move because I'm afraid it will end), she stretched out her hand waiting for mine to take it.

I looked at her unsurely but she gave me an encouraging smile that my hand automatically reached out for hers. I grasped it lightly, cautious not to hurt her. I felt her grip tightened slightly, as he pulled me towards the direction of the beach. I let her guide me through the blazing sun which didn't exist for me at the moment because all I feel is the warmth of Brittany's hand intertwined with mine.

We reached the end of the ocean where I watched Brittany take off her sandals and ran towards the water. After a few seconds, she turned around and looked at me with (if I'm not mistaken and I'm not assuming) loving eyes.

It's all too much for me. If this is all true and really happening, I could die right here. If it's not, then this is pure torture. Why don't you all just kill me instead?

I gathered my courage, not thinking about if this was real or not, I called out her name. "Brittany!" She continued to stare at me with those blue eyes which make my heart melt while she returned to me, walking slowly. She stopped when our bodies were inches apart, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Brittany" I said once again.

"Brittany… I…"

"Sssh…" She exhaled while she placed her fingers lightly on my lips to stop me form talking. She slowly erased the gap between our faces and placed her forehead in mine. Her eyes were closed like she was savoring the moment while I felt her sweet breath on my face.

"Don't." She whispered softly. She lifted her and our met my gaze. "I want these three days to be perfect. I want us to forget everything for a while. Let's not think about our problems, the other people, and the whole world. Right now, you are the only person existing in my world and I want you to do the same."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seriously, is this really happening? Please don't wake me up if ever I'm on a comma or just plain dead. Just pull the freaking plug and let me die. Coz this perfect. So freaking perfect.

I sighed and closed my eyes contentedly; soaking the feeling Brittany was giving me. Our hands were locked with each other as she pulled back from me. She stared intently and deeply to my eyes as she said, "I love you Santana Lopez."

"I love you too Brittany Pierce."

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2): I'm sorry i have to stop right here. Please don't kill me yet. I knooww it's short..**

**it's just that someone ruined my night and i'm in a serial killer mood. this bitch got mad at me coz i didn't do a favor he asked. and he's going all shit on me on twitter and he's saying nasty stuff about me. bitch. (he's gay. the evil kind.) i blocked him. LOL**

**so anyway, i was right for not bringing my laptop at my dorm. coz my room mate is doing all kinds of stuff there.. with some other guy sooo.. yeah.. i was disturbed.. lol.. evil things are really lurking there.. so i'm sorry for slow updates..**

**i hope i can update again tomorrow.. *fingers crossed***

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am back from my cave. I'm sorry guys. I tried to update sooner but I'm so busy.. **

**And guess who turned 20 last sunday... ugh.. am no longer a teenager.. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

I still couldn't believe what was happening.

Just the other day, Brittany was so mad at me and doesn't want anywhere near me. But right now, she isn't even leaving my side.

We were sitting on the sand, watching the bonfire I made earlier. Yeah, I'm badass. I can make a bonfire. So anyway, she's sitting in front of me, between my legs actually, my arms were wrapped around her waist while my head was resting on her shoulders. Meanwhile, she's leaning against me comfortably. We were so close, I can feel every heartbeat and breath she's making.

"Britt…" I broke the comfortable silence. "Yeah?", she responded.

"I was wondering… what changed your mind?"

She took her time to answer. When she was ready, she turned her head slightly so that she was facing me and looking at me right in the eyes and then she whispered, "Because I love you. Did I ever tell you that?"

I smiled at her broadly. She's been telling me those three words the whole day and they instantly became my favorite words to hear. But I really wanted an answer so I stared at her seriously and I guess she sensed it. She took a deep breath before answering once again.

"Just for once, I want to have my happy ending." She said directing her gaze to the ground, almost shyly. I smiled despite myself and said, "You think I'm your happy ending?"

She lifted her head to meet my eyes. I could see the sincerity and love emitting from those blue orbs. I felt butterflies eating my stomach; my heart was beating out of control. I still couldn't grasp the familiar feelings she was making me feel that I thought I would never feel anymore. I've been through this and honestly, I'm scared. But I am positive that this time, my feelings are stronger despite the fears I have for the both of us.

None of it matters now because all I see is this wonderful person in front of me. But then, an inevitable thought crossed my mind and I just blurted what my brain yielded. "What about Quinn?"

Her look changed and I feared the worst. But I was surprised when she brought her fingers in to my lips again and said, "I don't want to talk about her. She doesn't exist. I told you, it's just you and me while we are here. So please, no more talking about other people."

Her request was stupid and reasonable at the same time. Stupid because we could never hide from our problems forever and we'll eventually have to face everything. Reasonable because I don't want to ruin this moment, for I fear it won't ever happen again and the thought of facing everything together with Brittany makes me feel much stronger.

"You do know we have to deal with her later on right?" I asked before I could even stop myself. She nodded slowly and she gave me a tight lipped smile. "I know San. But right now, I want to escape from the real world and just enjoy the feeling of being here with you. Quinn can wait. This, however, can't."

She took my hands and she planted soft kisses on both of them. She never broke eye contact with me while doing the action. It made me feel all hot inside and my breath hitched. She giggled and stood up. I gave her a puzzled look but she continued smiling and offered her hand once again to me. I took it without knowing what she was up to.

When we were both standing, she lifted both my hands around her neck and brought her own to my waist. She slowly started to sway to a silent beat, my body following her own.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

"But there's no music."

"There is. Can't you hear it?"

I practically strained my ears to hear whatever music Brittany's hearing. But I failed.

"I don't hear anything." I said feeling stupid.

"Listen to the beat of your heart. I can hear yours clearly. Can you hear mine?" She said innocently.

I smiled at her even though her eyes were closed. Normally, I would find this cheesy and sucky, especially in movies. But now that I'm experiencing it, it doesn't feel corny at all. It's the most amazing feeling I've felt for years.

We continued swaying like that for I don't know how long, when suddenly tears were streaming down Brittany's face.

"Hey, baby, why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped the tears with my thumb.

"Nothing, I just feel really happy right now." She sniffed.

I held her close to me and I whispered, "Me too babe. You don't know how much happiness I feel right now."

"I think I do." She said and we both chuckled.

We pulled apart from each other and she said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything I did to you. And from always running away." She said sadly.

I lifted her chin so her gaze would meet mine. "I should be the one to be sorry. I also made your life miserable remember? And please stop thinking about the past. The important thing now is that you're here now. And you'll not run away again right?" I asked, begging for assurance.

Which I got. "I won't San. I won't run away again."

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

These last few hours of my life were surreal. Every time I had the chance, I would torture myself mentally for not doing something about me and San earlier. Yeah. I call her San now.

I was sitting on the chaise near the beach on our second day at this paradise, which now I call it for my own personal reasons, well who am I kidding? Of course it's because of a hot Latina whom I love so much.

So where was I? Oh yeah, I'm sitting here watching the sun set. I was exhausted from playing around the whole day with my officemates and of course San. We had a beach volleyball competition and then we went boating in the afternoon with the locals.

I was so tired so I decided to break away from my co-workers and have some alone time.

I sighed deeply as the sun was just about to disappear from the horizon, giving way to the darkness. I let myself be hypnotized by the waves, now reciprocating the color of the sky, endlessly crashing on the shore. It's one of the most beautiful sounds for me but nothing would compare to the voice that broke my trance and said, "…so beautiful."

I craned my neck at her direction and saw Santana making her way towards me wearing a laced bikini. I raked my eyes down her body and she let out a sly smile, indicating she was aware of what I'm doing. "Yeah..." I said mindlessly. "And thank you. You look beautiful as well."

"I was talking about the sunset Britt." She said jokingly. I slapped her playfully on the arms as she was taking a seat beside me. "I'm kidding! You're beautiful Britt. The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

I felt my cheeks burn and I was certain I was blushing furiously. It's a good thing it wasn't too bright out anymore for her to notice.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" I heard Santana ask. "I was watching you from afar and I can't help but think you were immersed in your thoughts."

"Oh… nothing." I said hesitantly. "I was just thinking about how the sunset is similar to us right now."

She raised an eyebrow to what I said. "In what way?"

"It's just that right now we're warm and happy like the sun but once we go back, it will be nothing but darkness." I said gloomily.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just there's Quinn and everyone else…"

Santana placed her hands in my lap. She rubbed it soothingly and she said, "I thought you said you don't want to talk about it yet?" I nodded my head. She took my hand, gave it a little squeeze, and intertwined it with hers. "And besides… The night doesn't last long. Before you know it, the sun will be shining again."

I smiled sincerely at her. Letting all the feelings I have for her take over me. But still the thought of Quinn was plaguing my mind and I didn't realize I was sporting a pout.

"Babe now what? You're thinking about it again aren't you?"

"I couldn't help it. Now I realize it's hard to block it out of my mind since…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed of what I'm about to say.

"Since what…?" Santana asked curiously.

I hesitated a little, but I eventually gave in. "Since… I realized that being with you feels this good." I said shyly. I didn't dare look at her and continued. "And I wanted to be like this with you everyday."

I felt Santana's soft hands cup my face. She connected those deep brown eyes of hers with mine. She said sincerely, "Me too Britt. I'd do anything to never be apart from you."

I can feel tears threatening to fall out of my eyes once again which Santana noticed. "Why do you always cry when you're with me? Is loving me really that painful to do?"

I shook my head furiously which made the tears fall. "No. I'm just glad that you're mine."

"I'm yours. Proudly so."

* * *

><p>The last day of the trip came too quickly. It saddened me that in a few minutes, we're about to leave this paradise I've grown to love.<p>

I'm standing at the beach again, taking one last longing look. Memorizing every detail that I can remember of the place so that when I'm alone, I would remember vividly the moments I spent with Santana here.

Just then, I felt a pair of arms envelop my waist. I immediately knew who it belonged to. "I don't want to leave." I muttered.

"Me too." Santana said while leaning on my back. She spun me around and she held out her hand to me. I placed my hand in hers and she put something in it. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

I opened my hands and I found a common looking shell I assumed Santana found somewhere on the shore. "You're giving me a shell?" I asked amused.

"That's just not a normal shell. It's a special one." I let out a small chuckle at Santana's silliness. She could be childish at times. One of the things I love about her. She doesn't look like it. The famous lawyer that she is but, she's the sweetest person I've met in my life. And the funny thing is, I think I'm the only one who can see this side of her. Maybe except for my sister and Sugar.

"Special how?" I asked.

"Well, it symbolizes my promise to you." She grabbed my hand with the shell in it. "My promise that I will always love you and I will never leave you whatever happens."

"When we get back, I'm not certain on how you'll act." Santana continued. "But I assure you that I will never change and I'll face Quinn for you if you need me to."

Santana once again held out her hands which I took. She pulled me close and started swaying our bodies together. "Do you remember the first time that we danced? It was before your school dance." She said as we continued swaying our bodies slowly.

"Yes. You were my first dance." I said.

"Believe it or not, you're mine as well." We both let out a light laugh. "I didn't know what came over me actually. But I found you beautiful that night, with all your braces and glasses on. I don't know. Maybe I was attracted to you back then."

"Shut up." I slightly smacked my hand on Santana's shoulder. She laughed and got all defensive. "It's true. I mean, even before, I found you beautiful Brittany."

I pulled back and said, "C'mon San. You don't have to sweet talk your girlfriend anymore. I'm already yours so shut it." I said

"G-girlfriend?" Santana stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

Did I hear her right?

Did she just say girlfriend?

I stared at Brittany, my eyes wide. "Y-you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've been waiting for the whole weekend for you to ask. I can't believe I have to drop it like that. I seem so desperate." Brittany said pouting, like she was disappointed with me and ashamed of herself.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed Brittany's face and kissed her on the lips. Both of our breaths hitched at the contact and we slowly found a rhythm that we were comfortable with.

I pulled back slowly after a while, my eyes still closed, savoring the feeling of how perfect Brittany's lips fit mine, like her hand and most parts of her body. Okay… not that kind of part but you know what I mean.

I looked at Brittany and she I saw that she was shocked by my actions. I almost said sorry but she cut me off. "And you just got my first kiss."

I swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry."

"W-why?" She said as nervous as I was.

"Maybe you didn't like it." I said unsure. Wait, what did I just say? I. Am. Santana. Lopez. I'm a good kisser. I KNOW I'm a good kisser but seriously, when I'm with Brittany I just crumble and turn into shit.

"Are you kidding? It was awesome." She said quietly, not looking at me. I saw how her cheeks were flushed and I'm pretty sure she's feeling embarrassed like I am right now. Okay, since when did I get embarrassed when I kiss a girl? I should like giving her a sexy smirk or something. Now I just look like a foolish teenager who's head over heels in love. I see nothing wrong with that though.

I cleared up my throat and said, "Brittany Pierce, would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled broadly at me. "Of course San. I want nothing else." She said slowly trying to bring her face closer to mine. I also leaned in slowly, not wanting to do it like the first time.

But before our lips touched, an annoying voice came out and broke our moment. "Aren't you two had enough of being all over each other? Coz seriously I've had enough." Kurt said with fake annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I was about to go all Lima Heights in his ass when suddenly, Britt pulled me back again for a kiss. I was caught off guard and I my knees felt weak. Damn Brittany.

"Why didn't you kiss me before? I didn't know it feels this way." She said shyly. I smirked. "Actually, kissing never felt this good for me before. It's better with feelings." It is true. I kissed a lot of girls and guys and slept with them but the way Britt makes me feel is just too powerful.

"C'mon you two! We're heading out!" Sam called out near the van.

"Yeah, coming!" I yelled back. As I was about to go head towards the vehicle, I felt Brittany's hands tug me from behind again.

"I love you Santana." She said.

"I love you too Britt." I smiled. She gave me a peck on the lips again but after she pulled back, her features became stern and serious.

"I've decided to tell Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2: I know this is kinda short and it sucks.. but yeah, i'll try to make it up to you all. I just need rest... O_O**

**HAPPY 11.11.11 TO EVERYONE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry guys.. T_T i know i've been away for a really really long time. I've been busy at work and such.. but I'm trying my best to finish this up.. thanks for waiting guys.. :)_

**Here's what you've missed on this story…**

_Brittany is pursuing law where she met Santana, a famous lawyer who is also her sister Quinn's ex girlfriend. She planned for revenge but she fell in love with Santana and now they are thinking of telling Quinn about their relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

"A-are you sure?" Santana asked disbelievingly, mouth slightly hanging open. I bobbed my head slowly while pursing my lips. Although I haven't got the slightest clue on how to tell Quinn or what to say to her, these past three days made me feel confident and sure about how I felt. All I want is Santana to be with me, not only here in this paradise, hidden from everyone else, but also in the real world.

"Okay." Santana accepted. She's seemed to be skeptical but I know she feels nervous and excited at the same time. "Just remember, I will always be here for you. Whenever you're ready to tell Quinn, I'll be there. With you." She tilted her head, took my hand, and placed a soft loving kiss on it. "I'll fight for you."

As much as I wanted for her to, I'm seriously hoping that there won't be a need for fighting. But knowing Quinn, I doubt it.

"Remember Britt, if you're not ready yet, don't force yourself okay?" She said softly, trying to soothe me. It worked so I said, "Yeah. We'll wait for the right moment." She gave me a tight-lipped smile, nodded her head and said, "I'm willing to wait."

After that, I stayed quiet the entire ride back home. I was sitting in front of the van now with Santana and her hands never left mine. She cuddled with me in the little space we have and I can't help but feel all tingly inside. After awhile, she drifted to sleep and she leaned on my shoulder, making it her pillow. I smiled at the action and the feeling of fear I felt vanished momentarily. The thought of facing reality was too much for me but with Santana being all cute and mushy like this, I had the urge to also fight for her no matter what happens.

I'd do anything to be able to do this every single day.

"Hey I'm home!" I said as I emerged from the front door. The atmosphere was quite tense. Quinn was standing near the sofa while Nick was beside her, and beside him was…

"Oh hey Britt!" Quinn said cheerfully but clearly nervous. "Hey sis!" Nick also greeted. I scrunched up my eyebrows and I dropped my things unceremoniously. "Welcome back!" Quinn managed a quivering smile. The other person in the room also smiled at me, warmly, like she had known me for a very long time.

"Thanks?" I said unsure, staring back at the person. Before the thickening air of awkwardness blew up, Quinn finally said, "Uhh Britt, this is uhm… Rachel, my uhh… friend."

A petite woman held out her hand for me to take. She's no taller than Quinn, and she gave off this bossy aura which I found kinda annoying. There's something about her that made me feel irksome even though she hasn't said a word to me. She's somehow pretty, in her own way, but not prettier than Quinn, especially not as hot as Santana.

I stepped forward cautiously, weirded out by Quinn's tone and actions. I shook the woman's hand. "Hi. I'm Brittany."

"As I've been told. I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to finally meet you." She raved. I was surprised by her enthusiasm and high-pitched voice. I tried to offer her the best smile I could, despite my confusion. "Quinn's right. You look really pretty in person."

"Thank you." I said politely. "You don't look bad yourself." She thanked me back and I gave Quinn a questioning look. She just waved me off and gave me a smile, a beautiful one I might add. The one I haven't seen for a very long time. Not ever since Santana.

There was the awkward silence once again so Quinn decided to break it. "Right… I think we should go now." She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, Rachel followed suit. "Dinner's on the table. Just heat in the microwave if you guys get hungry." Quinn hurriedly said as she reached for the keys and added, "I'm gonna be late so don't wait up for me. Take care of Nick Britt! See you guys!" And with that, they both disappeared out the door.

There was stillness in the room. My gaze shifted to Nick whose eyebrows were raised and has a goofy expression on his face. "Okaaay~ what was that?" I asked, grabbing my bag from the floor.

"What do you think sis?" Nick asked, somewhat challengingly.

I started arranging my stuff from the trip. "About what? The girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I dunno. Should I dwell on it?" I asked while my hands were busy sorting out my clothes, and souvenirs from the trip. "It's kinda weird for me though. Quinn never brought a friend home. And it they were really dressed up as if they were..." I trailed off while handing a shirt I bought for Nick. He looked at me as if I just solved a mystery which didn't need to be solved.

"Are you saying that…?" I asked and Nick seemed to understand coz he nodded. My eyes widened at the realization. "No way!" I said disbelievingly but my voice sounded too excited. "She's going on a date with that girl?"

"Uhuh!" Nick proudly agreed. "I never thought that this day would come!" He said as happily as I am.

"I know!" I said hugging him in excitement. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I may seem overreacting but I haven't felt this happy for Quinn ever since she found a job. She resented the idea of having a relationship with anyone after Santana. She firmly stated that she wouldn't enter in a relationship or even date for that matter, unless I have a stable job, while Nick is off to college. It's also not hard to imagine that she would set a standard for just about anyone who would have the guts to woo her. That Rachel Berry must be one heck of a woman to make Quinn change her mind.

"So?" Nick began, trying to fit the shirt I gave him on. "It doesn't bother you that she's dating a girl, again?"

"Of course not!" I said too quickly. Nick sported a smug smile and tonelessly said, "Right, coz you're also dating a girl."

I slapped him in his arm. "Ow! Sis! What was that for?" He cried out. "It's obvious that Santana also got lucky judging from your demeanor right now."

I hurriedly stood in front of our mirror near the living room. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really want me to say that aside from that awesome tan you got, you have this glow in you and a sort of happiness in your eyes that wasn't there before you left?" I stared at my eyes for the longest time trying to see what Nick was talking about. Of course I didn't find anything unusual or different. So I retaliated innocently with, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring and I hurriedly reached for it from my pockets but it wasn't there. I forgot that I left it on the table where Nick was currently sitting. He dove for it before I did and he took a glimpse of the person calling.

"Well, I think you're about to know what I'm talking about." He said with a smug look on his face which I returned with a scowl. He held out my phone and I snatched it hard from his hands. The frown on my face was rapidly replaced with a smile so wide it probably reached my ears.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Just when I thought my smile couldn't get any wider, it did. Nick snickered and I threw him a warning glare. He walked away but I was careful for him not to hear what I'm saying.

"You home already?" Santana said from the other line.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked.

"I just got home. I still went by the office to get some things."

"Oh okay!" I paused and mumbled shyly, "I miss you."

Even though I couldn't see it, I can feel Santana smiling at the other end. "I miss you more." I felt butterflies in my stomach, hearing those words coming from her lips. The raspiness of her voice didn't help either. "God, I wish you're here." She said. I giggled and said, "Me too."

"So…"

"So?" I repeated.

"Nothing... It's really funny coz I'm not used to doing things like this." She said quite shyly. I started going upstairs to my room after I finished arranging the stuff I used for the last three days, not forgetting to keep the sea shell Santana gave me instead of a promise ring. I like to think of it that way.

"Really? Not even to your other ladies?" I asked, intrigued. She scoffed in the other line, "Ew. No." I laughed at how she said it.

"You seem really happy today." She pointed out.

"Of course. I am. How about you?"

"I can't remember the last time I felt this happy." She said dreamily. I chuckled and then something in my mind clicked.

"Speaking of happy, I might have some news that could possibly add to your happiness."

I can feel her get excited. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Quinn just went out on a date." I told her. There was a pause. I waited for it to sink in. "And…?" She asked when I didn't continue. "I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes playfully and said, "I thought you're intelligent?" I didn't get a reply so I added, "I was thinking… Maybe it would be easier to tell Quinn about us if she's also in a relationship." There was another pause so explained myself further. "Meaning, if she's happy, she may understand our situation and she might actually consider us. What do you think?" I waited for her reaction to my idea.

"I don't know Britt…" I pouted at her words even though I know she couldn't see me. "But you have a point there. I just don't want you to get disappointed." When I didn't reply she said, "Still, I trust your judgment. Quinn is your sister and you know her better than I do. So… if that's your plan then, I'm for it."

The smile was back on my face and I think Santana felt relieved. "Thanks baby." I said timidly, the endearment still foreign on my tongue but it felt good to say it.

"Alright, I think you should rest. It's been a long day. See you tomorrow."

"See you San. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight. I love you Britt."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

I couldn't remember the last time I woke up feeling these positive vibes inside me. It's like I was reborn, a different person from whom I was before. Every thing seemed so perfect, every thing feels right. I see the world through a different perspective, like nothing could go wrong. It never felt so good to be alive. I don't even feel like I'm the cruel and heartless Attorney Santana Lopez anymore. Is this really what love does to a person?

I checked my phone after I brushed my teeth and found a message from the love of my life.

**Good morning Atty. Lopez! Have a great day! :)**

**~Britt**

_Oh I will have a great day._

I felt a smile tug on my lips. I never smile in the morning! But because of a certain blonde girl, Well… Things change, people change, and I'm so glad I'm starting to… for the better.

I rushed through my morning chores, clearly excited to go to work. I felt like a stupid high school student making excuses to go to school early just so I can see the person I'm in love with and maybe spend some time with them. Well you know what, I don't freaking care.

The ride to the office was a blur and I practically brisk walked to the elevator. I impatiently waited for the doors to open, and I immediately stepped out of the ride as it opened. I strode to my office and was oblivious to the persons greeting me a good morning. But since I was feeling high up in the clouds, I decided to throw a bone and greeted them as well.

I sat in my office chair, buzzed my secretary for coffee, and then proceeded with my work. Of course, I'm waiting for Brittany to arrive but when I passed her desk, she still wasn't there so I figured I should get an early start.

My office door opened and my head flung to its direction hoping to see the person I've been waiting for the whole morning. But to my disappointment it's not her. "Nice to see you too, Santana!" Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm sorry that I'm not the tall, blonde, and gorgeous law student you were waiting for." I scowled at him. It's too early for this. "And I'm also sorry to say that she's not coming in today."

I felt my eyebrows crease in my forehead. "What? Why? Where is she?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Calm down. She has to attend her class in the university. But she'll be back tomorrow so just relax okay?" Kurt said as he put down some papers on my desk.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I wondered out loud. I checked my phone again for any messages and there it was. I must've missed it since I've been keeping myself busy for the past hour.

**Hey babe, sorry I can't come to the office today. Need to go to university. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun at work! :P**

**~Britt 3**

A small smile crept in my lips because of the endearment but I let out a loud sigh. That's what I get for getting my hopes up. I felt Kurt staring at me so I asked annoyed, "What?"

"Why don't you just pick her up at school? Seriously Santana. Try to be more romantic."

"Hey! I'm doing the best that I can." I said before thinking Kurt's suggestion through. "I got a better idea though."

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV<strong>

A familiar feeling rushed through me as I walk around the university after my 2 week absence. I had to attend my class to give updates on how our training was coming along. I'm proud to say that I've been doing well.

It kinda sucks though. I won't be able to see Santana today. Well, a break from each other wouldn't do any harm right? But I really freaking miss her. She hasn't even replied to my message yet.

I tried to ignore the longing feeling I felt for my girlfriend and started concentrating on the surroundings I've been walking through. I laughed to myself as I pass the corridors which were filled with memories of Santana and me. We were bickering here and there, chasing each other, shouting… I giggled out loud which earned me some weird looks from the students who I met along the way. I couldn't care less though.

As I was nearing my room, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Hey Britt.**

**So sad you're not here. :(**

**I'm trying my best not to shout at Kurt for teasing me but I thought you would be mad at me so I stopped myself.**

**I miss you. I wanna see you so bad.**

**xo San**

_Aww.. _

I smiled at the ridiculously cute text from Santana. If somebody showed me this message before and said this was from Santana Lopez, I would not believe and I would probably laugh my ass off.

I didn't delete the message because it's too sweet to erase. I typed in my reply and went inside my classroom.

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty quickly. After a bit of reporting and some reminders, our class was over. I went to Tina's first before heading home. I missed her a lot and apparently, she missed me too.<p>

"Hey Britt~! Wow! You look good!" Tina said as she enveloped me into a hug. I had to crouch a little so that I would be able to adjust to her height. "I missed you!" She said while hugging me. She finally let go and I smiled at her. She seemed to scrutinize me before saying, "Do I have to ask who makes you this happy?"

I laughed at her and warningly quipped, "Tina, do I really look that happy?"

"Duh? You make clowns look sad." She rolled her eyes and I laughed at her again. "I take everything's going well?" She asked.

"Hmm… For now yeah…" I answered with a bit of a doubting tone in my voice.

"Well… Have you told your sister yet?" I wasn't shocked when Tina asked this question. Nothing gets past her. She's Tina after all.

"Course not. If I did, there's a high chance you're talking to my cold remains now."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"Serious." I placed my things on Tina's photocopy machine. "I miss Santana." Tina suddenly said. I beamed at Tina. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and the stupid smile on my face broaden more. "Well. Today is your lucky day. Cause she just texted me that she's going to pick me up. In fact, she's in the parking lot right now."

"Who's at the parking lot?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. The smile on my face vanished as I turned around slowly, trying to convince myself that the voice was just an imagination.

_Holy crap._

My eyes widened as I saw my sister standing in front of me.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** I'm really really reaaaaally sorry guys! I'm still alive but ya know... I have no excuse... thanks for sticking with this story and i couldn't believe i'm still receiving story alerts... _

_Thanks for all the comments! :) _

* * *

><p>"Q-quinn? What are you doing here?" I couldn't stop my eyes from growing big.<p>

"I came to pay for your school fees. I forgot to give you the money this morning." I was speechless and I kinda fidgeted on my spot. "Are you okay Briit? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter with you?" Quinn studied me, worried like a big sister should.

I could feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart rate going faster by the second. I looked at Tina for support but she was also sporting this terrified look on her face that she was trying so hard to fight.

When I didn't answer, Quinn added, "Britt? What's going on?"

It took me a while to process what she said. My head was swarming with scenes that I wasn't ready to experience yet.

"Oh uh nothing. I'm fine. Sorry. I was just surprised to see you here." I managed to let out. Where was Santana? I strongly prayed that something would happen to prevent her from coming here.

Quinn still stared at me and I tried my hardest to stay calm. "Do you still have classes? Do you want to go home with me?" I actually have an emergency org meeting later this afternoon, but I can't risk it.

I scrunched up my eyebrows, trying my best to think clearly. An idea came to my mind and I acted fast. "Uhhh.. No. Let's go home."

"Okay. I'll just go to the ladies room first. Wait for me here." She said as she strutted to the restroom.

"Oh my God." I breathed out as Quinn was out of sight.

"I know!" Tina seconded. "Where's your hot girlfriend?" Worry was evident in her voice.

"I don't know she hasn't texted-"

I saw a pair of tanned arms circle my waist. Just when I thought my heart beat wouldn't go any faster, it did.

"Hey baby." Santana said as she reached in to kiss me on the cheek. I quickly turned around to face her. She was smiling broadly and she looked hopeful. But once she saw my face, her expression changed as well. "What's wrong?"

"You need to go now!" I almost yelled. Panic clearly in my voice. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her in the other direction.

"But I just got here!" She argued. I can see that she was confused and kinda hurt but there were important things to worry about.

"San, just go! Please!" When she still didn't move I pushed her away.

"But Britt—"

Tina acted on her own and thank the heavens she did, for she was dragging Santana out of sight, even though my girlfriend was trying to break free from her grasp. Wow. I didn't realize Tina was so strong. I gave Tina a thanking look while I gave Santana an apologetic one.

Just as the both of them disappeared from a pillar not far away from me, I saw Quinn emerge from the toilet. My heart was racing again. It's too dangerous. Anything could go wrong. I just hope Santana wouldn't shout or I wish Tina could hold her back if ever she decided to cause a scene.

I met Quinn halfway and I felt relieved that she wasn't looking angry. Which means one thing, she didn't see Santana. "C'mon let's go." I hurriedly said as we were in a close distance.

"But where's your friend? I wanted to meet her. You haven't introduced us yet." My brain stopped for a while, comprehending what she said.

"What friend?" I tried my best not to show any signs of nervousness. I haven't lied to Quinn so deliberately but I think being with Santana counts and another lie wouldn't hurt right?

"The Asian one." Quinn said.

I felt relieved once again. "Oh… Tina… She uhhh.. just…" I turned my head to the direction where the two went and I saw Tina's hands giving me the thumbs up sign. I swallowed hard, trying to think of any excuse. "Went to get more paper…" I mentally scolded myself. What the hell was that? Ugh, I suck at lying. It's a miracle my relationship with Santana hasn't been discovered yet.

Quinn turned her gaze to the pile of bond papers in packs, clearly unopened. She raised her eyebrows, looking for an explanation. We just needed to get out of here. "Can we just go?" I asked but terrified to hear the answer. "Okaaaay~ What is up with you today?" She didn't wait for my reply and she headed towards the exit.

I followed her but I gave one last glance to where Santana and Tina were. Quinn's back was turned and from behind the pillar, I saw Santana sporting a disappointed expression on her face. I sighed deeply and tightened the clutch I had on my books.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Britt!"<p>

I snapped back to reality when I heard Quinn's voice ripping me from my thoughts. "W-what?" I looked around and I realized the cab has stopped and we were outside our house. I opened the door and stepped outside followed by Quinn after she paid the cabbie.

We started to head towards our house and I just wished that I was in the privacy of my bedroom already. Free from Quinn's studying and knowing eyes. I reached for the keys to unlock the front door when Quinn said, "Can anyone enter in your university Britt?"

My hands shook a bit but I held my composure. I tried not to over think what she asked. It's just a simple question that needed a simple answer. "I guess. Why do you ask?" I finally opened the door and we both stepped outside. We headed to the kitchen and I dropped my stuff in the dinner table while Quinn did the same. She rummaged the fridge and took out something that I guess will be our dinner for tonight.

"Oh nothing. I just thought it was a private university and one wouldn't be allowed to enter without any official business." She said simply. I pondered on what she was saying but I still don't get why she's asking this stuff to me so I asked, "I don't understand Quinn."

She stopped what she was doing and she came closer to me. I suddenly became conscious on how I was reacting and my heart once again doubled its speed for no apparent reason. But I guess it knows I'm guilty and it fears that being this close to Quinn would give away my secret.

"I just want you to be careful Britt." A stern look was written all over her face and there was something in her eyes that I can only describe as unmerciful.

"Be careful of what?" I seriously don't know what she's talking about but a part of me had this feeling that I really know what it is.

"I just saw someone that I did not want to see ever in my entire life. Is _she _working there?" At this moment, everything was clear to me. I know there was fear in my eyes and I hope to god she didn't catch on. I feigned my innocence as I said, "Who?"

"Santana Lopez." There was tone of coldness in her voice that sent chills down my spine. Like the name was so disgusting and it sounds so wrong coming out of her mouth. It made me fear my sister even more.

When I didn't reply, she continued. "If ever she's working there, I want you to make sure that you never speak with her or even be in the same room with her. Don't even make eye contact. Treat her as if she doesn't exist. You understand me?"

I had no choice but to nod my head. The thought of being with Santana openly was starting to disappear from my mind. I swallowed thickly as I tried to make an argument. "But what if she became my professor or something?" I asked hypothetically.

There was a sharp look of hatred in Quinn's eyes that I think could cut anything that she stared at. "Then drop the class. I don't care if you have to repeat a year, I'd gladly pay for it. I just don't want you anywhere near that… that… devil."

Quinn turned her back from me and I started to gather my stuff to have an excuse to get out of the room.

I was used to Quinn calling Santana dirty and cruel names before but I didn't bat an eyelash. Now, it stings like arrows were shot straight to my heart. That was my girlfriend she was talking about! If she was another person… I wouldn't think twice to defend Santana. If only Quinn was a different person… then maybe… I wouldn't be here in my room bawling my eyes out trying to convince myself that Santana and I are going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

I haven't heard from Brittany after the incident at the university. She hasn't answered any of my calls and messages and frankly I am starting to get seriously worried.

What sucks about this relationship is that I can't even come up to her house and check up on her nor I don't have anyone to ask how she's doing. _Goddamnit!_

What was Quinn doing there anyway? What would've happened if I went there some seconds earlier then she caught us? What would she do to Britt?

All of these questions tormented me endlessly. When will things look up for me? For us?

I threw my phone on my bed out of frustration. Suddenly, it rang and I dived hastily to reach for it. Thank God.

"Hey Britt~" I said breathlessly. There was no response. "Britt? Hello?" I called out but I only heard heavy breathing and sniffling noises from the other end. "Hey, are you crying?" A tone of worry was evident in my voice. I had to ask even if I knew the answer. There was a slight coughing noise and I finally I heard the voice that I anxiously wanted to hear. "Hey." She said in a muffled voice, surely from all the crying.

"What happened babe? Why are you crying?" I asked. The frustration was welling up inside me. I wanted to see her so bad. I wanted to be there to comfort her, to hug her, to wipe all her tears away.

"Nothing San. It's just that I really miss you." She said sweetly despite the sadness that coated her voice.

"I miss you too. Why won't you tell me the problem?" I asked insistently. I don't want to sit here and do nothing while the love of my life was probably suffering because of me.

"It's just that… I wanted us to be free from this… this… I don't know… I feel like I'm imprisoned, like I can't do anything unless I have _her_ permission." I sighed. "San, I really really want to be with you. I want to do things with you in public. I want to be free." She said and I felt longing for those things as well. I certainly can feel her pain.

"I know babe. I want that for us too. You don't know how badly I want it. We just have to be strong Britt. We can get through this." I said as comfortingly as I can.

"I don't know what to do anymore San. All these pain is too much. It feels like giving up would be less painful."

"No! Don't say that! I won't ever let you go so don't you ever give up okay? Please, promise me that." My heart pounded as I waited for her answer.

"Okay." She said weakly but she didn't promise.

* * *

><p>I dragged myself to my office the next morning. All these problems with Brittany were taking all I had and the thought that she might give up on us makes me feel sick to my stomach. I'm starting to think that being happy is a foreign concept to me. My life just enjoys the drama.<p>

The journey to the office was a blur. Before I knew it, I'm already sitting at my desk, reviewing some papers that I don't even understand. The words didn't make any sense. I had to reread several lines because my eyes just passed them without registering anything in my brain.

I didn't realize I was spaced out until a hand was waving in front of my face. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. "Am I dead?" I said bluntly.

A light chuckle filled my ears which was equivalent to hallelujahs from heaven. "Where did that come from?" I blinked my eyes rapidly and focused completely on Brittany who was standing in front of my desk.

"You look awful." She said with a tight lipped smile.

"Well, you look awful yourself." I said making it sound like a compliment. She smiled and rounded my table to be beside me. I swiveled my chair so that I was facing her. She suddenly lowered herself to my lap, enveloping her arms on my neck. I automatically supported her with my arms which were wrapped around her waist. I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her scent but she pushed me away from her body. Instead, she cupped my cheek and started peppering kisses all over my face.

I chuckled but I couldn't risk it. "Britt, someone might come in."

"I locked the door." She assured me.

"But the other parts of the door are made from glass. They can still see us." I said worried that she might get into trouble.

"So? You're the boss aren't you?" She smirked evilly at me. I returned the smirk while raising my eyebrows. "I'm not a good influence on you am I?"

We both laughed at our silliness. But after a few seconds she let out a sigh. "I wish we could this more often."

"Yeah." I breathed out almost defeatedly. "Have you thought of a way on how to tell Quinn?" Brittany shook her head. "Every time I'm having the courage to do it, she always finds a way to shut me up. Like she's trying to make me fear her even more without intending to do it."

I didn't respond for a moment for I was lost in my thoughts. She didn't say a word as well. Brittany was staring at the floor, spaced out.

Then something came up.

"Hey, didn't you say that your sister is dating someone?"

"You mean Rachel?"

"Yeah. What happened with that?" I asked.

Brittany scrunched up her eyebrows. "I don't know exactly. Quinn doesn't tell us about her private life anymore. Especially when it comes to the person she dates."

"Alright, but after she had a date that night with that Rachel girl, did you notice anything different about her?" I hopefully asked.

Brittany seemed to be lost in her thoughts again. "Well, she was smiling a lot lately. She was also singing loudly in the shower like she used to when you two were…" My angel's face suddenly lit up and I swear I just saw a light bulb lit up on top of her head.

She shook her head disbelievingly. "You're a genius baby." Then she rewarded me with a mind blowing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY'S POV <strong>

Why didn't it ever crossed my brain before? It was like the answer was in front of my face and I've been blind and stupid not to see it! The solution is: RACHEL BERRY.

I just have to find a way to get her number.

I sat comfortably on the couch, pretending to read a book, while watching Quinn go about the house. She was cleaning for some reason. So I called her out, "Are we gonna have a visitor?" Quinn halted her ministrations to answer my question. "Uhh… yeah… Rachel's coming over."

"Tonight?"

"Uhuh… Why so interested Britt?" She asked as she continued dusting off some figurines.

"Oh nothing." I played it off, trying not to sound interested.

"Is she going to stay?" Nick descended on the stairs, clearly he was listening to the conversation going on the living room.

"No, she's just picking me up." Quinn patiently replied to our inquiries. "Seriously guys, what's up?"

Nick and I exchanged a knowing look. "We're just concerned about you Quinn." I said smiling, and answering for Nick, who nodded his head.

Quinn reciprocated the smile. She dropped the feather duster while heading to the stairs, "Thanks guys. Imma take a shower. I have to get ready." She passed Nick and ruffled his hair which pissed him off.

When Quinn was gone and I heard the door slam from upstairs, I stood up and searched for my sister's phone. Nick watched me confused, "Uhh.. What are you doing?" I shushed him and said, "Just look for Quinn's phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it please? I'll explain later." Nick obliged and in no time, we found the damn thing.

"Oh god, there's a password. I'm so screwed." I huffed, almost giving up until Nick snatched the phone from my hands.

"Why do you need this for anyway?"

"I just need to get Rachel's phone number." Nick's eyes widened. "Sis… No…", his voice low in shock and disbelief. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I didn't want to think this before but… You really _do_ have a thing for Quinn's girl friends!" It's my turn to widen my eyes.

"WHAT?" I became aware of how loud my voice was and I feared Quinn would hear it so I whispered, "No Nick! That's just wrong! I'm in love with Santana! Just her!"

"Then why do you need Rachel's number?"

"I just want to talk to her." I relayed my plan to him in the most quiet voice I had and he listened intently. He seemed to like my plan because in no time, the phone was back in my hands but this time it was open.

"How did you—?"

"Sis, you know how Quinn is sentimental. So it's not easy to guess that her password is our birthdays." I chuckled at his genius.

"I love you Nick."

"Love you too sis." I ruffled his hair like Quinn did. "You guys have to stop that!" I laughed at him heartedly and proceeded to complete the mission at hand.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Wow.. the amount of reviews just overwhelmed me.. thanks guys! i didn't think y'all still read this.. lol.. _

_i will definitely finish this one and i have another fic coming up... so... _

_thanks again! ^^_

_sorry about the mistakes... _

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA'S POV<strong>

"Why the sad face?" Brittany asked as she approached me.

"It's your last day. I don't want to sign these" I said with a pout, looking at the stupid documents I would sign to make Brittany pass her job training. My girlfriend smiled at me weakly and she took my face and cupped it with her hands.

"San..." I sighed while savoring the feel of her hands on my face. I looked into those blue eyes and I can see that she felt sad too. Without her saying anything, I completely understood what she was trying to do.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we can't spend a lot of time together anymore. Are you sure you want to pass?" I asked jokingly to try to lift up my foul mood. Brittany didn't say anything but I knew she was also feeling horrible. She ignored my other comment and said, "Don't worry. We'll find time."

I gave up and sat on my office chair to sign the papers. Brittany sat on the other side of the table watching me. I looked at her one last time before I put my signature on the dotted line. Once done, I gave the papers to her and she enclosed it in an envelope. Just then the two goons, Kurt and Sam, made their way towards us.

Brittany stood up and Kurt pulled her into a hug. "Aww Britt, do you really have to go?" She reciprocated the action and she mumbled, "Yeah, it was really nice working with you guys." They eventually pulled apart and Brittany turned to Sam.

I shoot trouty a warning glare before he could do anything like hug my girl or touch her. He got the message so he settled to just saying, "It's been a pleasure working with you and we'll definitely miss you." I laughed internally for the power I posses over him.

"Why are you being so formal?" I was caught off guard when Britt enclosed her arms to his waist and hugged him. Sam had this terrified look on his face when he saw me throwing daggers at them. "Uhmm Brittany. Santana is looking at us." Sam whispered but I heard him anyway. Brittany let go of Sam and she playfully smiled at me.

"San, you're giving Sam the jealous look." She said I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms on my chest. "No I'm not." Brittany smiled amusedly at me. I didn't look at her so I guess that made me look guiltier. So she encircled her arms around my neck which caught my attention.

"Okaaaay~~ Sam and I will disappear now. Before something we don't like to see happens. Bye Brittany!" We smiled at them as they disappeared through the door.

"If you're gonna act like a possessive girlfriend then I think I should break up with you." Brittany said but I can hear the sarcasm in her voice. So I played her game too. "Well, if you're gonna throw yourself around at random people especially someone who has the hots for you then I think _I_ should be breaking up with you."

"Yeah? Can you really break up with me?" Brittany asked challengingly. She said it in a whisper, lower than usual which made her sound so sexy. I fought off a moan but was unsuccessful. She chuckled, "What was that?" I can feel my face heat up. I'm so glad I'm tan coz it would be to obvious if I blushed. And I don't do blushes.

"Are you blushing?" Brittany studied me intently with an amused expression on her face. I averted my gaze in embarrassment so she said, "Aww.. My baby is getting embarrassed..." My heart pounded in my chest at the endearment. I'm not used to this kind of situation. I think I might have a heart attack, and the reason will be from loving too much.

Just when I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, it freaking did! I felt soft lips against mine and I kissed back. At first it was slow but in time, it became heated and we had to stop. I groaned in protest so Brittany said, "Someone could come in."

I tried to hide my disappointment by shrugging it off and agreeing to what she said. Brittany walked towards the door and I followed her. She went to her table to fix her things and I just watched her sadly. I can't believe three weeks had gone by that fast. I think that was the best weeks of my life... so far. And now it's over. But I can't wait to spend my lifetime with Brittany if she would allow it. We still have a long way to go.

Then I remembered something. Something we had to talk about. "Babe? Were you able to talk to that Rachel person?"

Brittany halted her actions and faced me, "I texted her yesterday. She said she'll meet up with me tomorrow." I nodded my head in understanding. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay babe. I can manage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

When she was done fixing her stuff, she went towards me and said, "I'm so going to miss you."

"Me too... You don't know how much." I pecked her lips and she smiled mischievously. She leaned over my neck to whisper in my ear. "Maybe I can visit you in your apartment." I gulped audibly at the thought. _Good god, she's going to kill me!_ Brittany laughed and sauntered away but she didn't fail to give me a sexy and suggestive wink, leaving me standing there with my mouth agape.

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY<strong>

I'm kind of nervous to see Rachel. I still can't believe she agreed to meet up with me. Well, I think it's because I'm Quinn's sister and she owes me, to get to my good side that is.

I picked up my phone and saw two text messages. One from Santana and one from Rachel.

**From: San 3 **

**Hey baby, you're gonna meet up with Rachel today, right?**

**Hope it goes well and just call me if you need anything.**

**Love you. I miss you so much. :)**

-xo Santana

I can't help but smile stupidly. Santana and I were going out for almost 2 weeks and I still feel like it's our first day together. I'm not yet used to someone taking care of me, because I'm always independent, but I can't deny that it feels really good. I sent Santana a quick message of mushy nothings and read the next text.

**From: Rachel Berry**

**Hi. This is Rachel. I am on my way to the place we are supposed to rendezvous. I will be waiting patiently for you and please try not to be late. Thanks. See you.**

My eyebrows shot up from the weird message from Rachel. She sounded like someone from another time. Seriously? Who texts like this? I decided to ignore it for the mean time and sent her a message saying that I'll be at our meeting place after 30 minutes. I planned to meet her somewhere a bit far away than usual. I don't want Quinn to see us together for it might bring up unwanted questions. Not that I'm not prepared but being cautious pays a lot.

So I hailed a cab, bid Nick farewell and set out to meet Rachel.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect the traffic jam." I said as I took a seat in front of her. We were at a café, where no one I ever know goes. A waitress handed me a menu and I order some coffee and a croissant. I saw Rachel already ordered so I didn't bother to ask her. She smiled at me but I still felt guilty for being late.

"So? Why'd you want to see me?" Rachel sipped her coffee, never breaking her eye contact from me.

"Uhmm.. Yeah.." I collected my thoughts before I blurted out what I want to say. "How are things between you and Quinn?" A small talk wouldn't hurt right? I'm getting nervous by the second.

Rachel seemed to be okay with what I was doing, she replied, "We're doing okay. Why did you ask? Did she tell you anything? Did she say something about me?"

"Woah! Calm down Rach." She smiled at the nickname I just gave her. "No, she didn't say anything." She sighed in relief and I took this opportunity to get back to the topic. "First of all, I'd like to thank you." She was puzzled but thank god she didn't open her mouth to speak.

"I have no idea what you did to Quinn to make her that happy but whatever it is, I'm sincerely thanking you."

"I didn't do anything really. It was your sister who did stuff to me and I'm pretty grateful about that." I was weirded out thinking about Quinn doing _stuff_ to Rachel and I sorta cringed. Rachel noticed and she laughed nervously. "Oh, not those kinds of stuff Brittany. I mean, she was very nice and understanding… you know?" When I wasn't convinced, she added, "I'll have you know that we haven't done that yet. I know she isn't ready. _I'M_ not yet ready. We aren't ready."

There was a moment of awkward silence. She cleared her throat to say, "You're welcome." a little sarcastically.

I amusedly looked at her and I thought deeply why Quinn was attracted to her. But whatever the case, I need her help. "So can we proceed with the business at hand? Why did you really want to see me Brittany?"

My heart started to race. I'm nervous for a lot of reasons. There's a possibility that this would fail greatly and it would be the end of Santana and I. There's a chance that Rachel would be a blabbermouth and tell Quinn everything I'm about to tell her. And there's that fear where Rachel wouldn't be that much help than I expected. I hope that's not the case. I have to take a chance. I really want to be with the love of my life.

"Okay, just…" I faltered. I didn't know where to start. "Alright. I have a very important thing to tell you and I need you to promise me that you will never. I mean EVER. Tell Quinn what I'm about to say. Even just a hint or a gist or anything at all. Okay?" I hope that it didn't sound like a threat. I don't want to scare her off.

She nodded her head reluctantly; of course she would be confused. We barely knew each other and here I am, asking for her help. In a way, I think I'm also stupid for trusting someone I barely know with my relationship with Santana.

"So, earlier you said that you and Quinn are doing well." She nodded. "Did she tell you anything about herself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like her past. What she was like before you?" I needed this question to be answered. If not, then I don't want to reveal anything that would give Rachel a reason to leave Quinn. And it isn't really my place to do this. I had to make sure my sister trusts this person enough to tell her about her history.

"Oh…" I held my breath, waiting for her answer. I crossed my fingers in hope that she would say what I wanted to hear. "Quinn told me everything about her. About her ugly past and how she hated herself for falling in love with a person she thought would never leave her. She also told me that she suffered a lot for sustaining you and your brother by herself." That last sentence made me feel guilty for even doing this. I owe Quinn big time but I need to be happy too.

"Did she specify the persons involved?"

"If you are asking if I know what happened between her and Attorney Santana Lopez, then yes, she related everything to me in detail." I sighed in relief, feeling good that Quinn trusted Rachel with her life. And now I felt like a horrible person to make Rachel lie to Quinn, just so she can help me with this. I am such a terrible sister.

"Good. Then there's no need to elaborate then." I composed myself. "I am in love with Santana Lopez." I blurted. Rachel was supposed to sip her coffee but her movements stilled after she heard what I said. It looks like she's waiting for me to say that I'm kidding or like she's anticipating a punch line from a sick joke. But of course, I was serious.

"I take it that you know how much Quinn despises Santana, right?" It was a shock that she didn't react negatively. She held her composure and she talked to me normally like nothing happened.

"I am perfectly aware." I said. "That's why I need your help Rachel. I need to convince Quinn that I am old enough to make my own decisions, to choose who I want to love and if she knew that I'm with Santana… then… "

"She's gonna kill you." Rachel supplied the words to my last sentence that I couldn't finish.

"More or less." I said sadly. Rachel seemed to be deep in thought. I felt the need to convince her more.

"I know that it is weird but it's not wrong. Santana and Quinn may have a relationship in the past, an ugly one at that, but that doesn't mean that I can't have one with Santana." I'm running out of words to say. I can't tell if I was convincing Rachel. When she didn't give a comment, I continued. "I didn't choose this Rachel. I wouldn't deliberately hurt Quinn. After what she had done for me and Nick, I couldn't bare to see her broken and angry because of me. That's why I can't tell her. But I think I deserve to be happy. And Santana is my happiness. I would be sad without Quinn but I would die without Santana. I just really love her so much."

After a few seconds of silence, Rachel finally spoke up. "Are you sure that Santana really loves you?"

"Yes." Rachel looked at me in the eyes seriously but then she smiled and said, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>"She said yes?" Santana's voice sounded so excited and happy over the phone that I couldn't help but smile as well.<p>

"Yes. She said that if we need her help about anything, then we can call her." I said as I hailed a cab back to the city.

"Oh thank god." Santana breathed through the phone. "So, where are you headed now?"

"I know it's a bit early to celebrate but I do wanna spend the day with a certain someone. So I hope that she's not too busy?" I asked playfully with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Well, this is your lucky day. Coz that certain someone is definitely not busy at all. She's just hanging out all alone in her apartment waiting for some crazily beautiful blonde walk through her door." Santana played along which made me more excited to see her.

"Then it's that someone's lucky day too coz in a few minutes, there would really be a blonde walking through her door." I giggled and Santana couldn't fight off the laughter either.

"I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yep. Be decent okay?" Santana chuckled and said, "Yes ma'am. Can't wait. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, I arrived in front of Santana's building. I paid the cab driver and I strode to the building's lobby. But before I could reach it, I caught sight of someone with a familiar short blonde hair, just beside Santana's apartment building.<p>

My heart pounded hard in my chest and without noticing, my feet were dragging me towards the other building. She hadn't spotted me yet but I won't let her so I hid my body in the alley between the two buildings. _What was she doing here?_

The person was definitely Quinn and she's wearing this huge trench coat. A trench coat? In summer? Really?

She was about to enter the building that looked like a hotel, not before looking around. I hid my head slowly, clinging to the wall near Santana's building. Something's up and I'm definitely gonna find out.

Just before I could walk towards my sister's direction, I jumped up in surprise as a hand touched my shoulder. I jerked my head to the left and saw Santana smiling at me. "What are you doing there babe?"

My eyes widened and I pulled Santana beside me so both of us were now hiding in the alley. "What's—" I shushed her and I peeked slowly from the wall. Quinn was gone.

"Hey Briit, are you alright?" Santana had this concerned expression on her face and I think I have a confused one.

"I just saw Quinn enter this building. What is she even doing here?" I asked aloud. And I saw the change in Santana's features. "Are you sure that was Quinn? Maybe she's just someone who looks like her."

"I'm pretty sure that was her. She just entered this building." I said.

"Uhmm.. I don't know Britt, but I don't think Quinn would ever go to a whore house." Santana seriously said.

"A whore house?" I asked, surprised. "This building is a whore house?"

"Uh, yes. I know coz Kurt thought it would be hilarious to find me a place near a motel which is known to house lots of whores. It's really a motel but I heard that there are a lot of pimps hanging out here so eventually it became a whore house. Not that I would know coz I've never been inside." Santana quickly defended herself after that explanation."So I don't think Quinn would go there."

"Yeah I guess." I said, still bothered at the thought that Quinn would do something like that.

"Let's head inside okay?" Santana said as she guided me towards her building's entrance. I looked back at the place where Quinn's look-a-like stood. It bothered me a lot. I didn't know why but it did.

* * *

><p><em>Didja get the hint? *winks*<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Yeah I know, i suck in updating.. I'm so sorry... that's all i can say... oh and time is not my friend._

* * *

><p><strong>BRITTANY<strong>

"Okay… Let's run over it again." Santana said for the 5th time. I rolled my eyes coz I was getting a little impatient. I know she's nervous but she's not the only one. Rachel was obviously getting tired of Santana's nervous state as well but she didn't say anything. Instead, she sighed and placed her hands in her chest. "So Rachel will take Quinn on a date, right? She will soften her up… Making her ready and open for what's about to come." She rambled on.

"Then Rachel will take her to the hotel that we prepared where Britt and I will be waiting. And that's where we'll tell her." She faced me and anxiousness was evident in her eyes. I nodded meekly so that she would get reassurance which I hope that she'd have.

"Are you done babe?" I asked careful not to upset her more but I did the opposite.

"How can you be so calm?" She said, her voice cracking at the beginning. "I mean Britt, we might not survive this! We could die!" I chuckled at her over the top reactions. So I stepped into her personal space and cupped both of her cheeks, her eyes never leaving mine. "I know. But as long you're beside me, I have nothing to fear." I said boldly. I thought if I say it out loud, I could convince myself. It did somehow but of course, it didn't ease the heavy feeling in my chest. But Santana smiled at me. The kind of smile which made her dimples show.

I suddenly felt lighter so I kissed both of her cheeks which made her close her eyes like she was savoring the moment. I would've kissed her lips but Rachel interrupted us by fake coughing, making her presence known. "As much as I would like to see you two consummate your love, I must get going. I should prepare for our endeavors as well. So if you may, I want to excuse myself." We both raised our eyebrows at her and just agreed to whatever she said. Santana and I still couldn't get over the way Rachel speaks sometimes.

"Alright. We'll see you on Friday okay?" I said. We agreed that it's best for us to execute the plan on Friday so we'll have plenty of time to mentally prepare ourselves of what's to come. It's only Tuesday and my nerves were already acting up.

"Yes. I'll see you guys then." Santana nodded and I showed Rachel to the door. We were at San's apartment which we thought was the safest place to be in at the moment.

I went back inside the apartment and saw my girlfriend sitting on the couch, her head on her hands. My heart broke a little in the sight. I made my way over to her, sat beside her, and run my left hand on her back. Her tensed body immediately relaxed at my touch so I continued with my ministrations. Aware of my presence, she faced me and said, "We'll be alright, right?"

I didn't hesitate to say, "Yeah. We will." At that she kissed me like it was the last we're gonna share.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying what if." I heard Nick's voice coming from the dining area. He's clearly arguing with someone but he's at the losing end. I carefully descended the stairs, trying to eavesdrop, which I know was wrong but I couldn't help it.<p>

"Why are you suddenly bringing this up?" Quinn's irritated voice followed Nick's defeated one. What are they discussing so heatedly? I stopped to descend midway to listen to them talk. "Sis, Britt's all grown up now. It doesn't matter if she's in a relationship! She can take care of herself." Nick defended himself.

"Yes, she's an adult but I _still_ feed her, she's living under _my_ roof. She doesn't have a job and for pete's sake she's still studying! I won't allow her to have a relationship unless she can fend for herself. That's that! So you better not make this an excuse for you to have one coz god forbid Nick I'll castrate you if you get someone pregnant!" Quinn lashed out but I ignored it. My eyes widened at what she said that I couldn't be in a relationship. _What?!_

My hand tightened its grip on the metal railings of the stairs until it was white. All she said was true. I'm not yet independent and she has a hold in my life but that's not the sole reason. I could be off on my own if I wanted to but I just love her too much. Whatever happens Quinn will always be my sister but I can't believe she doesn't want me to be happy.

I composed myself before making an appearance downstairs. I saw Nick's glare first to Quinn who has her back on him. My sister was looking at me and she tried to rearrange her facial reactions, clearly not wanting me to get involved in the discussion.

"What's going on?" I feigned innocence. I made my way towards my siblings.

Quinn cleared her throat and wore a fake smile. "Uh, nothing. Nick and I was just uhmm… talking about the reality show on TV. We were fighting who would win the uhhmm.. competition." _Yeah, real smooth Quinn._ She was obviously lying. I glanced at Nick who was shaking his head. I decided to play along and didn't say anything.

"So I'm off. Just order take-out for dinner." Quinn stood up from her seat heading towards the door. I glanced at her outfit and it was pretty normal looking. Very casual in fact. Ever since that incident when I thought I saw her near San's apartment, I slightly became paranoid. I'm not accusing her of anything but there's just this feeling that won't go away.

I shifted my thoughts to whatever Quinn was trying to say but I couldn't help but ask, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To work Britts, duh?" She laughed light heartedly.

"Oh right. Well, then take are." I automatically replied.

"Catch you guys later!" Then she disappeared from the door.

I faced Nick and he came clean. "You heard everything right?" I nodded sadly, sporting a small pout. "Sorry sis. I tried." I approached Nick and patted him lightly on the shoulders. "I know." I dejectedly said.

"I just don't understand why she's being so difficult!" Nick suddenly blurted out, frustrated. "I mean c'mon… She's just being unreasonable."

"Sshh.. stop. Don't, okay? You shouldn't be mad at her. She's just protecting us." I said even though Nick and I's feelings were mutual. I can't stand to know Nick being mad at Quinn.

"Sis, you should do something." He said.

"Yeah, I'm one step ahead of you." I tried to smile confidently but failed. I'm not yet certain of what will happen and false hopes were just not helping.

"Good luck with that." Nick said, catching on. "But whatever happens, I support you." I gave him a tight-lipped smile. Although I didn't like the idea of Nick taking sides, I was kind of relieved he was choosing to side with me.

Just a bit more, this would all be over.

* * *

><p>I was walking towards the library in front of the university when I felt somebody was following me. I stopped and glanced behind my back. It didn't surprise me that there was no one there. I thought that it was just Santana following me but I told her to not visit me at school anymore. It's too risky. And even if it was Santana who was following me, she would've shown herself by now. But sadly and weirdly, she didn't. No one did.<p>

I chose to ignore it for a while. There were a lot of important things I should be focusing on. Tomorrow is the day. We're finally gonna tell Quinn…

I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I can't wait to be free.

I visited Tina at our usual place coz I couldn't remember the last time I hung out with her. Ever since my internship, we haven't seen each other much. We exchanged text messages but that was just about it. Nothing beats seeing my only friend in person. So I was wearing this freakishly wide grin as I was approaching her.

She spotted me immediately and returned my cheeky smile. She dropped the papers in her hand and run towards me. We hugged and squealed in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the looks we're receiving from the other students.

"Oh god, I missed you!" Tina exclaimed.

"Yeah me too! You're looking good." I commented.

"Well yeah, I met this guy, his name is Mike and I'm kinda dating him." She breathed rapidly.

"What?! You have to tell me everything!" I'm so happy she's finally dating!

She relayed everything as we were walking towards her copying machine. I found out that he met this Mike guy at the café we frequent. She said that Mike spotted her all alone because I wasn't there to accompany her so Mike had introduced himself and sat in front of her. And the rest was history.

"I think I should thank you. If you haven't been with me, I wouldn't have met him." I laughed at Tina's unusual way of being grateful. Everything was upside down which made it more fun and exciting.

"I'm very happy for you Tina." I sincerely said after our laughter died down.

"Thank you Britt." A curved smile appeared on Tina's lips which I reciprocated. I was relieved that Tina had found someone who seemed to make her happy and alive. Who she could be with whenever she wants, kiss wherever they are, make love to when… Ugh.. I can't help but feel slightly jealous. I wish Santana and I could just be a normal couple.

"Hey, Britt, before I forget, someone dropped this for you. I was gonna text you later but it's a good thing you decided to drop by." She handed me an n envelope, slightly bigger than the usual. It was very thin and it seemed like nothing was inside it. I turned the thing over and my name was signed in bold letters. I couldn't recognize the handwriting though.

"Who's this from?"

"Dunno. A student just dropped it here. Said someone also asked him to deliver it to me so I could deliver it to you. Weird huh?" Tina rambled as she resumed photocopying some papers.

I inserted the envelope between the stack of books I was carrying. I'd open this later. It could wait.

"I'm off Tina! It was nice seeing you again." I waved goodbye and Tina gestured as well.

"See yah!"

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday.<p>

Santana and I haven't seen each other for the past few days. She had been really busy for a case she was currently involved in and I was also busy catching up with lectures and org duties. My finals were also coming up and I needed the time to study.

I woke up feeling nervous as hell and I think I would've gotten used to this feeling. I forgot how to act normal and carefree. It was like I drank a liter of coffee. It was a miracle I got some sleep.

My phone rang and I snatched it from my bedside drawer. My face immediately lit up when I saw the person calling.

"Hey."

"Good morning beautiful." Santana greeted from the other end. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope. But I just got up though." I said stifling a yawn.

"You sound really tired Britt. Did you get some decent sleep?" She worriedly asked. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yeah I did, but you don't sound as good. Were you able to sleep?"

"Not much." She said, I could hear her gulp and I assumed she was drinking coffee. "God, today is the day! Can you believe it? The thought alone kept me up all night. Not to mention, my brain wouldn't fuckin' shut up thinking about you."

I giggled at her attempt to be cute. "Language, San! It's too early for that." I joked, ignoring what she said.

"Now you're lecturing me over the phone?" She said with her voice laced with faux hurt. "And that was the only thing you got from what I said?"

I heard Santana's voice slightly crack so I decided to stop playing around. I knew she wasn't hurt but I just have to say, "I miss you." There was a sigh over at Santana's side.

"You don't know how much I do."

"Oh, I think I know." I heard one of my favorite sounds in the world when Santana chuckled. It was soft but raspy at the same time. I think she's the only person who could pull that off as sexy. I can't wait to hear it while we—

"Hey, where were you?" I didn't realize I spaced off for a bit.

"Sorry, I've been thinking about you." I blushed, thankful that she couldn't see it.

Even though I couldn't see her, I can imagine Santana's eyebrows quirk in interest on what I said. "Really? What's it about?"

"You'll find out later." I tried to say seductively but I think I failed. I heard her laugh at the other end again.

"Alright, let's continue this after… you know…" She trailed off. The light atmosphere was brought down immediately.

"We can do this, kay?" I tried convincing her and myself.

"Yeah." She replied. There was a pause before she continued, "I love you Brittany."

"I love you too." I hang up my phone ready to face the day.

* * *

><p>Santana and I were supposed to meet around 9 o'clock tonight. Basically, the plan was just to make Quinn show with Rachel at around 10 in a hotel room that didn't have any potential murder weapons inside. Then we'll tell her about us and see how she takes it.<p>

After I ended my conversation with my girlfriend, I instantly called Rachel to check up on her.

"No need to worry Brittany. Everything's set. The both of you just need to show up. Don't be late this time." The brunette said over the phone. I agreed to everything despite the painful nervous heart beats my chest was currently emitting.

I was still at home. I glanced at the clock. It says 7:25. I still have more than an hour to kill. I looked around my room to see if I can do anything to pass the time. I decided against studying because I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. Watching TV was not an option coz it'll just cause a head ache.

My eyes averted to the stack of books on my desk. I saw the brown envelope I received from Tina. I almost forgot about it.

I stood up from my bed and I took the thing right off the books. I stared at the back side again. Who could've sent me this?

It seemed harmless so I just did what normal people would've done. I opened the flap carefully and pulled the white sheet of paper inside it.

My eyes widened at what I saw. At first glance, one could've thought that it was a threatening letter. It looked like a kid's art project but a really familiar and simple one. It had different letters cut out from colorful magazines and pasted clumsily together to form a message, like what people from the movies do when they decided to kidnap someone.

I read the message countless times before it sunk in.

It was threatening after all.

* * *

><p><strong>SANTANA<strong>

"Where the hell is she?!" I impatiently said to no one as I was pacing the hotel room. It was almost 10 PM and Brittany was not showing up yet. She wasn't picking up her phone as well. I texted her countless times but I didn't get any reply.

Did she decide to stand me up?

Did she change her mind?

Did she not want me any longer?

"ARGH!" I scratched my hair forcefully as I attempted to call Brittany once again, shaking out all the negatives thoughts inside my head. The phone kept on ringing and eventually, it went to voicemail.

I couldn't call Rachel up because Brittany hadn't given me her number. I really had no one to talk to.

Was the plan still on?

What if Rachel and Quinn showed up and I was alone?

Fuck, that would be awkward. And the situation would get worse.

Goddamnit…! What should I do?!

Then I had a brilliant idea.

I called up Kurt, knowing that he was still at the office, (because of the case we were supposed to be working on), I asked him to look for Brittany's contact numbers based on her resume when she applied for the intern job thing. My hunch was right. There was a local number. Her house's phone number.

Feeling brave and knowing that Quinn was out; I took a chance and called the number. A few rings later, a voice answered.

"Hello?" It was a male voice. Thank the fuck. Coz if it was a female, I would hang up.

"Hi, may I speak with Brittany?" I confidently said.

"Who is this?" Right… Should I tell him my name?

"Uhm, this is her friend—"

"Santana?" My eyes widened at the unexpected question.

"W-who is this?" I stuttered.

"It's me Nick." When I didn't reply he carried on, "Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" Oh, it was Brittany's brother! Of course I wouldn't recognize his voice. It was so different when we last spoke to each other when he was like what… eight? nine? Wait, does he know about Britt and I?

"Don't worry Quinn's not here." He said. Well that answered my question. "Britt's not here either. Why are you even calling here? It's too risky, even for you." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I decided to ignore it and focused on the reason why I called. "Brittany isn't there? Then where is she? She's not picking up her phone. We're supposed to meet about an hour ago but she never showed."

"She left about three hours ago Santana."

"WHAT?! Did she say where she's going?"

"No. But I did see her holding an envelope and she was acting strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. She said she needed to find out something. I didn't really understood coz she was leaving in a hurry."

"Alright thanks."

Before I could hang up, I heard Nick call back. "Hey Santana!"

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of my sister."

"I will."

And with that, I grabbed my stuff and set out to find my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>dundun.. everything will be settled in the next chapter... i hope... <em>


End file.
